Fleet of Fog-A New Tide
by The Celtic Dragon
Summary: 25 years after Iona stopped the fighting, the daughter of Gunzou and Takao sets off to find her own destiny-one that will take her across the oceans to find who she truly is. (Story is based on the Anime and the Movies-AU with Canon elements) Co-written by The Death Runner (zulukai111 on dA) (Arpeggio of Blue Steel and all related characters are property of Ark Performance)
1. Chapter 1

Fleet of Fog-A New Tide

An Arpeggio of Blue Steel Fanfic by CelticDragon0 (The Celtic Dragon on Fanfic)

(Co-written with zulukai111 [The Death Runner on Fanfic])

(This is set about 25 years after the events of AoBS and the movies-NOTE: story is _quite_ AU)

Chapter One

The Fog had returned-many of those freed of the Code deciding they wanted to go back. There were still allies that were Ex-Fog, and Admiral Gunzou Chihaya knew them well: Haruna, Kongou and a couple others. Then there was his wife, Takao, who had helped to stop the fighting. Right now, however, Gunzou was pacing, staring at the letter his daughter had given him. "You've been stationed on a _ship_?" he asked, turning to her. Selena Iona Chihaya did not back down, her stance straight and her black hair pulled back in a bun, long dark bangs fading to blue tips framing her face and offsetting her light skin and clear blue eyes. "Father," she said, being a little more formal than usual. "They've returned. I know I can do some good out there-plus, I've always wanted to follow in your footsteps."

"You do know he is worried for your safety and that is why we don't want you out on a ship," Takao said after coming into the room and listening, walking over and touching her daughter's shoulder. "And you will be in so much danger be if you are not careful."

"I _can_ help them Mom," was the reply. "You _know_ I've always been able to tell when a Fog ship was coming into the port-it's time for me to put that to use. I can keep people alive."

"Selena..." Gunzou said, hugging her gently before looking into her eyes, making sure this was what she truly wanted. "Let us give you a proper send-off at the very least; you know the others will want to say goodbye, right?"

She nodded before going to pack, Takao shaking her head after she was gone. "You worry love," she said softly. "She will protect whomever she comes into contact with."

"They're going to find out about her Takao-I was hoping I could protect her for a few more years..."

~*Timeskip*~

A few hours later, the guests began arriving at the manor-her dad's old crewmates and their Ex-Fog friends. Kongou was the last, sweeping in wearing her gown and smiling. "So the daughter follows the father-how quaint." She said. "Gunzou, you know you can't keep her from the sea-it is in her blood, like it is in yours."

"Auntie Kongou!" a voice cried, Selena running out and hugging the Mental Model, who smirked, watching her look at her. "I was wondering if you'd show."

Kongou smiled, looking at her before holding out a small package. "This is for you Selena," she said calmly, watching her open it and lift out a rose quartz pendant with a moonstone on the metal surrounding it and a pair of purple stones on either side on a silver chain. "Keep it close to you and we'll always be able to find you-it's tied to us." She took it from the box and fastened it around her 'niece's' neck, watching her touch it as tears formed. "I'm going to miss you all."

"Selena," came the reply. "You know we're always with you,"

"Yes," Haruna added, reaching up and setting her sleeved hand over her heart. "We are here-where we have been there since you were born."

Kongou moved off, noticing Gunzou leaning against his desk in the other room and entering. "Thank you," he said. "At least we'll be able to track her."

"Selena's destiny is unfolding Gunzou," the Mental Model said. "We've always been able to pick up where she was, remember? I just fear _they_ may be able to do the same." She blinked, watching him pour a cup of tea for her before sipping on his tumbler of whiskey. "She's my little girl-I..."

"You will always fear for her," she finished, taking the cup and sipping her drink. "But you need to let her be herself-find her own place. Selena needs to be seen for who _she_ is, not just as Admiral Gunzou Chihaya's daughter. You know nothing will keep her from returning to you-she's strong. Her talents will be useful out there-and she's eager to use them."

"She's not even using her real last name Kongou-to them, she's Selena Thompson."

"She doesn't want to use your influence or be coddled Gunzou, but she will _always_ be your daughter." She smiled. "I worry for her myself to be honest," she said after a moment. "But this is what she needs-to take the fight to them like you did-she's a lot like you were back then."

"Too much Kongou, too much." They sipped their drinks in silence, Selena peeking in. "Dad, is everything all right in here?"

The admiral set his glass down, walking over and enfolding his daughter in an embrace. "Selena, I am proud of you, but if the Fog finds out who you are, you _will_ be targeted-you know that right?" he moved back, watching her nod before continuing. "Promise me one thing, ok honey? Can you promise you will come back, no matter what?"

"Dad, I promise. I wouldn't let anyone or anything stop me."

"Also, if you make it to Yokosuka and have some time, stop at your grandparents' grave for me. I haven't been back in so long."

She nodded before heading back to the others, Makie chatting with her, Haruna and Kirishima, the teen asking about the ship she was going to be on. Selena didn't know too much about the fleet flagship _Iliad_ -only that she was the largest ship in the fleet (at least for the time being) and she was going to be the Technical Officer. "Hopefully they'll put me on gunnery duty," she said. "My scores on the trials were highest in that category-higher than anyone else's. Plus I've done pretty extensive studies on the different ships..."

"Yeah, when you went over mine top to bottom," Takao shot back, coming over with a cup of soda. "I remember that day well-it was like the ship _recognized_ you somehow."

The girl blushed. "Maybe because you're my mom?" she offered, shrugging.

(A.N.: Keep in mind that this is most likely going to be the only chapter where there is a timeskip in the actual story-most of the chapters after this will be skips in time)


	2. Chapter 2

_(_ _ **Note from the Author**_ _: I just want to point out that this story_ _ **IS**_ _AU, so if you're looking for a canon story this might not be for you. I merely ask that you keep an open mind here-I usually don't push the envelope with my published stories like this, but it's called 'fanfiction' for a reason-please be respectful)_

Chapter Two

Selena headed down the dock with her duffle, looking up at the _Iliad_ and studying her before looking back at the crowd of waving people and waving at them along with everyone else, sensing something to her left and she glanced over, Kongou, Haruna, Kirishima, Makie and her mother standing there out of sight of the others and smiling faintly. 'Goodbye my friends...I love you Mom,' she thought, looking away before hearing something. ' _Be careful my daughter_ ,' she heard her mother's voice say, Kongou's voice coming to the fore, ' _Watch yourself my niece-there shall be danger over the horizon_.'

She blinked at what she heard, shaking her head to clear it before boarding. Kongou smirked as she looked at the others. "She isn't aware of it, but she _did_ hear us." She said. "She has the ability, but does she have the will? That is the question." Takao smirked at Kongou. "I don't think you know my daughter as well as you think you do if you're saying that."

The girl got settled into her room quickly, reporting to the bridge and finding, to her relief, that she had gotten the gunnery station, heading up into what looked like a bubble filled with computer screens and controls for the guns. She looked out at the view she had, glancing down for a moment to make sure no one would see before waving to her friends and mother, her father having joined them with his old crew. She allowed the image to embed in her memory, smiling faintly before turning away, shaking herself and touching the pendant around her neck, closing her eyes. 'I _will_ return to them,' she promised herself, nodding and opening them again as they passed through the sea gate and staring out at the sea beyond, marveling at the deep blue surrounding her as she settled in, acquainting herself with the controls. A male's voice came over the loudspeaker not long after. "This is Captain Jonathan Taggart," he said. "I'd like to welcome you all aboard. I don't want any fighting and if you have an issue, please bring it to me. We're heading out on patrol-been some activity in the area and we're going to check it out." Captain Taggart turned off the loudspeaker, glancing up at the bubble. "You all right up there Thompson?" he asked over the radio. "Need anything?"

"I'm fine sir," she replied over the radio next to her, her mind already far out from them and in a battle. "No problems up here-I can see for miles."

She heard the radio click off, leaving her alone with her thoughts before calming herself, deep in thought.

Elsewhere, two beings met. "Something has changed," one said, her long hair billowing. "Find out who or what is causing this."

The other simply nodded, the large ship moving out. "It will be done ma'am..." came the quiet reply, the figure staring out at the waves in contemplation.

(A.N.: Bit of a filler chapter-we get a look at Selena's reaction to finally leaving home here. As for the gunnery bubble, it's above the bridge and filled with everything the gunner needs, including cameras that can zoom in on targets and readouts on every weapon available on the ship along with controls to fire said weapons. Keep in mind this story _is_ set in 2081 [the story and anime take place in about 2056 and I added 25 for Selena's age and whatnot], so such a thing could be possible. The _Iliad_ and her class of ship are based loosely off the _Iowa_ -class battleship [a ship that was active in battle as recently as 1991]. If you're interested in a somewhat baser view of what the _Iliad_ 's armament is, do a web search for 'Iowa-class Battleship'-the wiki page is very good and contains a full list [plus, if you think the _Iliad_ is strong, wait until her _successor_ is brought in])


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The skirmishes they got into over the next few days went well, Selena becoming quite well-known in a short amount of time. She was, however, having to hide her nervousness-she kept picking up three Fog ships at the edge of her consciousness that never seemed to show themselves and was beginning to feel like she was being _hunted_ , for lack of a better word. She shrugged slightly, heading for the mess hall and grabbing some food, sitting down and digging in. She glanced up as a few of her crewmates came over and sat down, giving a nod before returning to the fish on her tray, sipping her water. "Nice work out there today Thompson," one of them said. "Way to show them who's boss."

The woman gave a one-shouldered shrug. "It's just knowing where to place your shot to be honest." She finished up her food and set her tray on the pile to be washed, finishing her water and tossing the bottle in the trash before heading for the deck for watch duty. Selena stared out at the ocean under the moonlight, picking up one of ships she had been sensing lately watching her. "Who are you?" she murmured. "What do want with me?"

" _Concept Comm System activated_." She saw flash across her vision, her view changing to that of a columned room as she stared around her. "Oookay," she said. "What the hell is this place?"

"It told you when you entered," a voice said behind her, a girl about 15 with light-brown hair and red eyes leaning against one of the columns. "I have been waiting to speak to you."

The young woman stared at her, shuddering slightly. "Who the _hell_ are you? Are _you_ one of those who has been hunting me as of late?"

"I am the _FFS Aurora_ ," came the reply, the red eyes studying her. "And I would suggest you stop tracking us-you will lose every time."

"First, explain _how_ I'm doing it-because I have no idea."

"You are part Mental Model, which I take you did not know," The Aurora watched the look on her face. "You are like us."

"So what if I am part Mental Model? Doesn't mean I'm a completely like you."

The Mental Model looked at her. "You were...unaware-the humans are ignorant to send one such as you out where we could find you."

"This was _MY_ choice...this must be what my father spoke of-meaning he, my mother and the others...they _knew_. They _knew_ I would be picked up but not this fast."

The Aurora sat down at the table, watching her do the same after a few moments. "You could be of the Fog, human-that choice is yours."

"My _name_ is Selena," she shot back, glaring. "Not 'human'- _Selena_. And I would appreciate it if you would use it _Aurora_."

The girl blinked, scanning her. "You use the name 'Selena Thompson' with them, but that is not your real name, is it?" she stated bluntly. "What are you hiding from us?"

The reply was a glare as she pulled herself away from the Mental Model. "Leave me the hell alone...and don't you _ever_ do that again without asking." She looked off, huffing quietly.

"You are...confused by the knowledge I told you-why?"  
Selena got out of her chair and moved off. "Think about what I said," she replied over her shoulder as she disappeared, blinking as she found herself back on the ship and staring out at the sea before returning to her rounds. 'If she thinks I'm going to stop just because of a little bit of knowledge,' she thought, a feeling of betrayal moving through her. 'I'll have to use the radio and talk to my father...he and Mom have some explaining to do about all this.'

Back in the Concept Comm, the Aurora looked up as a woman appeared. "Well?" came the question.

"She was unaware of her abilities-and now feels...betrayed by her family." Came the reply. "She will most likely demand answers from those who caused the feeling."

"Interesting-keep an eye on her...this could be of use to us."

(A.N.: Another short one-they're going to get longer, I promise! Anyways we meet one of the ships tracking Selena. Think about it if you have questions about her being half-Model: her mom's Takao so of course she would be part of what she is. Also, ' _FFS_ ' stands for 'Fleet [of] Fog Ship' the Fog's equivalent to _USS_ and the like [I'm aware the half-model part is going to annoy a lot of people, but it's AU, fanfiction and _MY_ story-I _did_ mention back in Chapter 2 this wasn't going to be a canon story])


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was taking every bit of willpower she possessed for Selena to keep what had happened to herself over the next few days, wishing for once that Kongou might show up so she could possibly sneak over to her ship for a chat-the pair had always been close as far back as she could remember and right now she didn't trust herself not to go off on her parents. 'But it's not like she'd show up with her ship just to talk to me,' she mused silently, the thought putting a small smile on her face. 'That's what I need to do-remember the good memories until I get some answers.' The young woman exhaled, calming herself as she relaxed her body, reaching the ladder to the bubble and finding Captain Taggart waiting for her, giving a silent groan. "Everything all right Thompson?" he asked, watching her.

"I'm fine sir," she said, setting one hand on the rungs.

"Thompson, you've been acting strangely-if you're not feeling well go to the infirmary."

"I'm not sick sir," came the reply as she climbed up, settling in and looking out at the rain-swept ocean. 'Nosey bastard,' she thought. 'Not worth my time.' She found that the weather suited her current mood. 'Nosey captains, crazed ships that are after me-what's next?'

The young woman watched the fog being to roll in, bringing up the camera systems and going into search mode, a grin appearing on her face. "Come on out," she sang softly, glancing at her screens. She looked up from her instruments, seeing a glow on the horizon and zooming in, seeing the markings. "Showing yourself at last _Aurora_ ," she muttered, watching the glow disappear. "There's no way we can hit that ship Thompson," she heard Taggart say over the radio. "The fog's screwing with the sensors and targeting system."

She spun the cameras, huffing slightly as she glared off where the glow had been, searching the area. "Too easy..." she muttered.

"Come again Thompson?"

"It seems too easy sir...it's like they're _waiting_ for something."

Several light cruisers came out, a few shots rocking the ship before she engaged the main cannons, not only knocking their shots out of the air but nailing the ships with unerring accuracy. It was while she was doing this that she was pulled back into the Concept Comm again, the Aurora watching her. "How...I'm here yet I'm still fighting..." Selena said.

"You can multitask like we do." The Mental Model said. "It is interesting to study you-you really could be one of us." When the young woman looked down, she went on. "Do not tell me you actually are happy on that ship-no one there understands you-what you truly are and what you are capable of."

"I am not some experiment!" came the harsh reply, wrenching herself back as the bridge was hit badly before taking out the ships responsible, her own ship suffering even more damage before the enemy was driven off by the arrival of none other than Kongou and her mother and they were headed back to port under tow by Takao, Taggart looking at her as he was helped from the ship after they docked. "You're in charge Thompson until I get back," he said. "Another ship is being brought in for you and you've got an ensign to help you should you need it."

The young woman nodded, watching him go before sighing, seeing the ship come in and staring, getting a slight tingling feeling as she headed up onto the bridge, the ensign coming up and introducing himself as Raymond Parker. She noticed a note on the captain's chair, lifting it up and seeing her name before breaking the seal on it, reading and smiling to herself as she sat down. "Ensign," she said, looking over at him. "As soon as everyone is aboard, take us out." Selena slipped the note into the pocket of her shirt, thinking as she settled into the chair, looking out. "I may be your captain, but know that I prefer the gunnery bubble over this chair."

"I don't think anyone ever prefers to be in the Captain's Chair when they have it," the ensign said. "I understand ma'am." He looked back at her from his chair. "Ma'am, if I might be so bold, what was with those Fog ships that assisted us while we were on the _Iliad_?"

The reply was a burst of movement outside, Takao coming in the door and eyeing him. "Wouldn't you like to know Ensign," she said in a cheerful voice as Selena groaned, face-palming. 'Great,' she thought. 'Mom's here.' She glanced up. "What do you need, _Heavy Cruiser Takao_?" the young woman asked formally with a touch of sarcasm, watching her twitch her head to the side. "I wish to talk to you about the Fog vessels _Captain_." She shot back, watching her get up. "I will return Ensign." Was the reply as she walked into the ready room, locking the door behind them and turning to glare at her mother after she set up a privacy screen. "Ok Mom, spill."

The Mental Model smirked, watching her daughter sit down in the chair behind the desk. "You are the ship and the ship is you." She said. "As for what you found out-it shouldn't have been that difficult to figure out-plus, we wanted you to live a normal life. Do you remember your studies of my ship and how she works?"

"Yeah, you control the...wait, you're saying _I_ can control this ship?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, my dear Selena-in a way, you are this ship's Mental Model-Hyuuga did a rush job to get her ready for you."

Selena groaned. "Oh gods...not her." She said. "She is _way_ too chipper and her _infatuation_ with Aunt Iona is just so unprofessional."

A small screen popped up near them, Hyuuga looking at the pair. "You know I heard that my sweet Selena," she said, grinning at the glare she got. "Hello Aunt Hyuuga," came the grumbled reply as she buried her face in her hands. "Had a feeling you were listening-anyone _else_ planning on popping up?"

"I could always bring in Kongou..."

The young woman looked up, finally snapping and getting to her feet before storming over and jabbing a finger at the screen. "I'd almost _prefer_ dealing with her than you-I don't need your snide or snarky remarks right now...do you have _ANY_ idea that I'm still trying to sort this all out in my mind?!"

"I'm sorry-I forgot you don't have a standard processor like we do."

Takao sighed. "If you're just going to bait my daughter Hyuuga, leave. I need to have a serious talk with her and you are _not_ helping the issue."

"You have the specs Takao," the screen disappeared, Selena sagging against the desk and rubbing her temples. "That woman is _always_ a headache. Probably _should_ prepare for Aunt Kongou showing up."

The Mental Model walked over, hugging her daughter as a screen popped up, Kongou looking at them. "Hyuuga?" she asked simply, watching them nod in reply as she scowled. "That woman has always been..." she stopped, thinking for a moment. "An _aggravation_ to those around her." She looked at her niece. "We had the ship made up because you'll need it in what is to come. These ships are not going to stop, so we've equipped yours with photon-compression cannons and Mark II Wave-Force armor. The only issue with using them is the ensign that is stationed on the bridge with you."

"I don't know much about him," came the reply. "Taggart assigned him to me before he was taken to the hospital. He's going to be asking about me having a closed-door meeting with a 'Fog' ship-that much is certain. I'll figure something out." She looked at her aunt. "You owe me a cup of tea, Aunt Kongou, you know that right?"

The answer came as a smirk as the screen disappeared, the young woman opening the door and walking back onto the bridge after the privacy screen was deactivated. "Ensign Parker," she said, "Takao is one of a small number of ex-Fog ships fighting against their former fleetmates. She was here to give me some information I needed to know." She settled back into her chair, Takao giving her a brief smile as she left before she went on. "Let's get back out there Ensign-I want to see what this ship can do." She tapped a panel on her chair, joysticks coming out as a screen came up. "As for the guns, I can handle them from here."

Parker nodded, taking the ship back out to sea. "Um, will those Models be popping up again?" he asked after a few hours of silence.

"They might," came the reply. "Keep in mind that Takao and that other ship, known as Kongou, are not enemies. I did a study of a couple of the ships when I was younger and delved into the history of the fight back then."

"Who else might we see?"

Selena pretended to think for a few moments. "Well, you have Kongou's small group, which consisted of her and Takao along with Haruna and Kirishima, then you have Iona, who ended that war-it has been reported that she has been seen in both her _Yamato_ -class ship form as well as her old _Sen-toku_ -class submarine form. It is highly probable that they remember me from when I asked to do the studies of the ships-I was very curious and asked many questions while showing respect to them. However, word of warning Ray," she glanced over. "Whatever you do, _never_ piss off Kongou-if her Super-Graviton Cannon doesn't get you, her photon cannons, missiles and high-voltage discharger _will_."

"Kongou...she was the old flagship-the one with the purple markings correct?"

"Correct. Takao is blue, Haruna is yellow, Kirishima is green and Iona has white markings. That color extends to the shot from their photon and their Super-Graviton cannons." There was a beeping sound, Parker looking at the sonar. "Light cruisers inbound Ma'am!" he said, watching her take hold of the joysticks and look at her own screen. "More cannon fodder," she grumbled. "Keep an eye on that sonar and let me know if anything else appears." She lifted her hand from one joystick after he turned back and swiped it across a panel before grabbing the joystick again, feeling her body link with the ship before aiming up the cruisers and firing, her eyes focused on the targeting display even though they really didn't need to be; she could sense the ship as if it was part of her, feeling the Wave-Force Armor wrapping around her like a protective blanket. 'So this is what Mom and the others feel...' she thought, wincing as one of the shots slipped through, her mind going back to when she was younger.

~*Flashback*~

"So you and the ship are one, Auntie Kongou?" Selena asked, looking up curiously. Kongou knelt down, lifting the six-year-old easily and jumping to the top of her bridge to show her the view, smiling gently. "Yes Selena," came the reply. "We also feel everything that the ship feels-if it is damaged, we take damage." She frowned slightly. "Does your father know you're here little one?"

"I told him I was going out-not hard to figure out my steps would lead me here right?" She looked up, the wind catching her hair and making it billow behind her, a yell greeting them from below. "Kongou!" Gunzou called up from the dock. "Is Selena with you?"

The Mental Model smirked, lifting her niece up again and gently jumping down to the deck, watching him stare as she was set down before letting out a sigh. "Thank the gods-should have figured she'd come see you-ever since she was born you two have been close."

The little girl hugged her aunt. "Can I stay with her for now Papa?" she asked. "I did tell you I was going out-I just didn't say where because..."

"You were afraid I wouldn't approve?" he finished, walking onto the ship and kneeling down. "If anything you're as safe here as if you at home with me and your mother." He smiled, ruffling her hair. "Just make sure you're home for dinner ok?"

"Okay Papa," came the reply as he got up and headed out, Selena letting go and moving off, touching one of the gun barrels before looking off at the sea wall. "I want to be like Papa-be out there on a ship." She said, Kongou coming up behind and holding her close to her. "You haven't gotten to see past the wall, have you?" she looked down. "I promise I'll take you past it one day." She smiled warmly, the smile she often shared with her niece but rarely around anyone else. 'She is truly a unique child,' she thought, looking off at the other ships with the young girl. 'This is a true friendship-I understand Iona so much better because of her.'

~*End Flashback*~ 

Selena blinked, gritting her teeth as she saw more cruisers coming in. "You will not stop me!" she snapped out. "I will not allow you to take another life!"

Ray looked up from his screen, thinking he saw her eyes glowing before dismissing it as a trick of the light, watching her fingers dance either on the buttons on the joysticks or on the pads built into the chair arms, destroying ship after ship. "Show yourself Aurora!" She yelled. "Stop toying with me!" She blinked, spotting the pink glow before looking at the crew on the bridge. "Everyone leave the bridge if you wish to live. Have everyone head for the lifeboats."

"I'm not leaving Ma'am," Parker said, looking at her as the rest of the crew followed her orders and the call to 'abandon ship' was broadcast over the intercom.

"Damnit Ensign-I won't have anyone else die!" She leveled such a glare that would have made her aunt proud. "I'm doing what I came out here to do-save lives."

The ensign shook his head. "I'm staying-deal with it." he smirked. "Want me to take the secondary batteries?"

She stared at him. "You're insane Parker," she said, giving control over the secondary batteries over to him before launching a volley of torpedoes. "Captain Taggart would be proud of you Ray," she added, her voice having lost a bit of its edge.

"Same with you, Selena," he replied. "The times for rank have passed-now we make them pay."

She nodded, focusing on the battle before willing herself into the Concept Comm system, Kongou appearing at her call and seeing the look on her face. "Selena?"

"I don't have much time," she said simply. "The Aurora ambushed us with so many cruisers..." she winced, feeling her ship get hit. "You'll need to come and get the survivors-the only ones left on the ship are myself and Ray Parker." She pulled up a screen, looking at it. "There's not much time-it's as I thought: she's using the cruisers to try and overwhelm the ship before taking us out-I recognize the build-up of energy." The young woman dropped the screen, walking over and giving her aunt a hug. "I will return to you-I don't know how. Tell my parents and the others I love them."

"You have to hold on-it won't take us too long to get to you." Kongou watched her let go, shaking her head. "You'll be too late-even if you came now. I have to go-my Wave-Force armor is starting to become oversaturated from the cruisers' fire."

The Mental Model stared as her niece disappeared before sending off her message.

Selena cried out in pain, feeling her arm snap as the armor finally dropped and a shot penetrated the side of the ship, going flying out of her chair as a beam from the Aurora sliced into the bridge before pushing herself up with one hand, a gash across her forehead. "Damn..."

Ray was at her side, having set the secondary batteries on continuous fire and now helped her up, watching her crack a weak smile at him through the pain she was feeling before looking out the windows of the bridge, seeing the Aurora come into range, the Mental Model standing on the bridge looking at the ship. The young woman managed to get to her chair, setting the main batteries to lock on and fire. The pair stared as the ship opened up fully, the Super Graviton Cannon almost completely done charging. Selena glanced up at her before collapsing in the ensign's arms, closing her eyes as he dropped to his knees to cradle her just as it fired, taking out the bridge and staring as she screamed, the sliced half falling into the water. She was shocked back into consciousness by the coldness, using her legs and good hand to swim out and try and reach the surface, feeling an arm around her waist pull her up and out as she gasped for air, grabbing onto the life ring Ray was hanging onto, his eyes staring at the ship as he began to kick, the pair heading for the Aurora. "I know it's not the best place," he panted. "But we don't have much choice." Behind them the ship was blasted again, more chunks falling into the ocean as they reached a ladder of sorts, helping his former captain up onto the deck, both laying there breathing hard after reaching it. "C'mon, we need to hide."

"You will not be going anywhere," a voice said, the man looking up and spotting the Mental Model, who merely raised an eyebrow at him. "I am surprised you even saved her human-I wonder if you would have done so had you known exactly what she was."

"S-shut up Aurora," Selena said weakly. "It's not your place." She tried to get up, looking at her crewmate before Aurora went on, ignoring her words. "Your 'friend' is half-Mental Model-her mother is ex-Fog."

Ray stared at his former captain in shock, thinking. "The one that came in..." he asked.

"Yeah..." was the reply. "I'll understand why if you don't want to trust me anymore."

"You hid it because of what you were?"

"That, and who my father is," she saluted weakly with her good hand after sitting up. "Selena Iona Chihaya, at your service."

The young woman watched him just stare, the Mental Model smirking. "I think you broke him," she intoned before looking her over. "And you are damaged."

"You're a real jerk Aurora," came the reply. "All you wanted to do was gloat." She held her arm, slumping. "You damaged the ship and so damaged me-I was linked in."

The man snapped out of his shock, steadying her. "No matter the reason, we need to get you tended to-you're still bleeding." He looked up at Aurora. "I know I have no right to ask, but do you have a place I can tend to her injuries?" he looked down at the woman in his arms, seeing she was drifting in and out of consciousness. "She saved all those people, despite being what she is-for that sacrifice if nothing else I won't leave her in pain if I can help it."

She scoffed, pointing to a door. "Through there-infirmary is the first one on the right."

Ray lifted Selena up, carrying her into the infirmary and laying her down before tending to her wounds, splinting her arm and lifting it into a sling before cleaning and wrapping the wounds on her forehead. "Is this what _every_ Mental Model goes through in a battle?" he wondered aloud.

"Yes-it is the 'nature of the beast', to use one of your terms." Aurora said after appearing next to him. "I do not understand how she is so weakened, however."

"She's lost a lot of blood-that is the nature of being human." He covered her with a blanket. "It will take time for her to recover."

"Humans are such...frail things-I do not understand why you throw your lives away against us."

"We fight for what we see is right Aurora-is that not also what you do?"

"We fight for the Admiralty Code-to show we are superior."

Ray turned to her. "Then what does your _code_ say about Selena? What are you planning to do to her, hmm? Answer me that."

"My orders are to study her," came the reply. "Nothing more, nothing less. If she gets harmed, more data."

He glared. "She is more than just the simple experiment you think she is-she has hopes and dreams...a family that cares about her. Try looking at her as more than what you are told."

"Interesting..." The Mental Model looked at him. "Is this the 'defensiveness' of a friend? Or that of an ally?"

There was a groan, Selena waking slightly and opening her eyes a little and glaring at the pair. "Will you two stop arguing? My head hurts enough without all that."

The man walked over, touching her shoulder gently. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm lying in the infirmary of a Fog ship with a broken arm, I feel like I'm drunk, have a migraine, and you ask me _that_...did you hit your head Ray?"

"No, but you sure as hell did..." he glanced over. "I have to ask Aurora, if you were to get ahold of Selena, were your orders to stay the same?"

"I would have to confer with my Admiral," came the reply as she looked at the figure on the bed, getting a glare back. "You know I have my orders Selena."

"Ray had orders too-he disobeyed them and by doing so most likely saved my life."

"Unfortunately, unlike humans, I have to obey my orders."

The young woman struggled to sit up, breathing hard. "If you think...I'm just going to let you...walk all over me, you have another thing coming."

Aurora raised an eyebrow. "Kitchen is at the end of the hall-if you need anything else, I will be on the bridge." She left the room and jumped to her bridge, getting pulled into the Concept Comm System. "Yes, Musashi?"

"What do you have to report?" Musashi asked as she walked over, her hair billowing.

"I have the...anomaly on my ship-what are your orders?"

"Return the anomaly to base for study. Whatever this is, better in our hands than those of the humans."

"Ma'am, if I may interject-she is a human-Mental Model hybrid."

The other Mental Model looked at her. "You are certain? How could this happen?"

"A Fog defector is her mother-we are unsure who she is but she apparently feared what has come to pass; that we would find her."

"This is...interesting. Your orders still stand-return to base with her."

Aurora nodded, leaving the comm and looking out over the seas as she set the ship on a heading for the base.

(A.N.: Yeah, longer chapter now. I know Kongou is a bit OOC in the flashback, but the friendship of a child can be quite a wondrous thing! Ray's choice to view Selena by her _actions_ instead of _what she is_ shows he is willing to look past what others would. Aurora only brought it up in an attempt to break them apart. As to how the heck Musashi is back? You're just going to have to wait for the next chapter!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next day, Selena managed to get out of the infirmary and out onto the deck, leaning against the bulkhead and thinking while looking off. She kept her eyes on the horizon as Aurora jumped down next to her. "What do you want Aurora?" she asked.

"Technically, if you are a Mental Model, does that not mean you have a ship?" came the question. "And the one I sunk really doesn't count in this case."

The young woman looked at her. "I really don't know...I suppose I do, but if that's the case, I don't know where it is."

"Have you thought to try and call for it?"

Selena eyed the smirk she was getting before closing her eyes half-way, remembering how her aunt had summoned her ship one time before doing the same, sending out the call. "We'll have to see if something comes Aurora, though I'm not getting up hope that there is one waiting for me."

Aurora blinked as a screen popped up with a message. 'From Command,' she read silently. 'Ultima Battleship is active and on the move-no idea of heading.' She closed the screen, thinking. "That is odd," she said finally. "The ship they built 25 years ago just came online-it never developed a Mental Model."

The young woman pushed off from the bulkhead, eyeing the other female warily. "Another threat the humans have to worry about." She said. "But the knowledge of this ship being active has you worried-might I ask why?"

"How can a Fog ship have no Mental Model but still be active?"

"Your light cruisers do it all the time. If you're saying _that_ , however, I take it the ship in question is powerful?"

"It is the Ultima Battleship-the successor to the _Yamato_ -class. Only one was built and it does not even have a class name...at least, not yet."

Selena looked off, lifting her arm out of its sling and wincing a little as she moved her hand. "At least I can use it if I need to." She looked over. "I'll admit Aurora, using the cruiser fire to overwhelm the armor was a good tactic-I don't think my Aunt Hyuuga had that amount of firepower hitting it in mind when she set it up." She smirked at the thought.

"Not to mention the generators for the armor _were_ pretty weak." She returned the smirk. "Are you _sure_ your aunt was not trying to get you killed?"

"Low blow Aurora," came the reply. "Knowing her, she overestimated her work again." She shook her head. "Plus she drives me nuts-she's completely crazy."

"What you call 'crazy' is what we call 'tactful'."

Selena set one hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow. "Really? So you call having an infatuation for another Mental Model 'tactful'?"

"That would be a quirk of her programming." She looked off at the horizon, glancing around.

"What is it Aurora? Do you sense something?"

"From the last heading of the ship, it looked to be heading straight in this direction-must be heading to San Diego."

The young woman turned, looking in the direction of her home and thinking about her family. "I just hope my father isn't...oh what am I saying-of _course_ he's going crazy." She looked over her shoulder. "Aurora, we might want to be on watch for any human ships."

"As in?"

"The Navy-my dad's an Admiral and by now he's heard I've gone missing. He's going to send ships after me and if they see you, they're going to use you for target practice whether I'm on board or not."

"I see..." she led the way onto the bridge, watching her look around in wonder before going to the sonar, bringing it up and checking the area while inputting data with one hand, having lifted her other arm back into its sling. "You seem well-acquainted with the systems Selena," the Mental Model said, watching her look up. "For school I did studies of a couple Fog ships," came the reply as she smirked. "Everyone thought I just dug into the files and history texts for it-who needs that when the ships were those of my mom and my aunts. Aunt Kongou especially taught me everything about her ship," she looked down. "We've been close as far back as I can remember and have a special relationship. Whenever I went out of the house for fresh air, my feet always took me to her ship. I loved being with her-still do." Her gaze turned wistful. "We didn't always stay on the ship though-we'd go all over the city."

"Might I ask where you went?" Aurora asked, glancing down at the sonar screen and watching her work while listening to her, filing the information away.

"Museums, theatres, and other areas around the marina. Then there was my first time I went past the sea wall-a promise she made that was fulfilled when I was 16."

~*Flashback*~

Selena walked down the path with her dad, dressed in clothing appropriate for a day out at sea and a picnic lunch and water in the backpack she carried. She looked over at him, a smile on her face, watching him look back and grin as well. "You listen to your aunt on this trip all right?" he said, watching her nod; he knew he didn't really have to say it as she always was well-behaved when with Kongou, who they could see as they reached the dock. The teen girl hugged her father. "Love you Dad!" she said, waiting until he returned the hug before letting go and bounding onto the ship, the Mental Model hugging her before turning to her father. "I will protect her Gunzou." She said, waving as they headed out, Takao coming down to watch them go. "She's getting so big love," she said, hugging him and watching him turn to her, chuckling softly. "Seems like just yesterday she was running around the house with my admiral's jacket draped around her shoulders. Plus, she's learning a lot from Kongou."

"Yes, just think of the marks she'll get when she goes to the Academy." She saw her husband frown. "Love, you know we'll never be able to keep her away."

There was a sigh as he looked off at the departing ship. "I know..."

The day on the ship was uneventful until near evening, Selena staring at the sonar and noticing something. "Aunt Kongou? I think something is going on up ahead." She looked out the bridge window, seeing colored lights streaking in the darkness. "That looks like photon cannon fire, doesn't it?"

Kongou stared off, bringing up an enhancement on the area before pouring on the speed, her cannons swinging around. "Selena, can you get a reading on what the ships are?"

The teen started entering commands into the sonar, bringing it up on a screen. "Light cruisers- _Nagara_ -class..." she called out as she counted them. "I've got a count of five of them along with a fast battleship having no Mental Model." She looked over at the radio, picking up a distress signal. "Ship under attack is the _Ottawa_ -sending out a call for help."

The reply was a frown at what she heard before firing at the cruisers, watching them turn to attack her while her niece took care of the radio, letting the _Ottawa_ know they were there to help as she watched the ship she was on turn towards the cruisers, Selena feeling a rush of energy as she saw they were opening up, the Super-Graviton Cannon coming online. "Vermin!" she heard her aunt yell as she fired, taking out the Fog ships in one strike before they began to close back up, scrambling out onto the back deck and grabbing the tow lines as they came alongside and tossed them over, the captain staring as the Mental Model jumped down and his men secured the lines. "You are the _Kongou_ , yes?" he asked, watching her nod. "We're glad to see you-and glad to see you were on our side."

"We will give you a tow back to the marina, but we are neutral in this." she replied, the man noticing the young girl standing next to her. "And who do we have here?"

The teen saluted crisply. "Selena Chihaya, sir!" she said, watching him look up at her aunt who merely gave an elegant shrug, the ships moving off. They reached the dockyard well after dark, Gunzou standing there with his hands behind his back and watching as they came in, the floodlights lit and showing the damage, giving a sigh as the gangplank lowered and his daughter came down with Kongou behind her. "Selena..." he said, pulling her into a hug before looking at her. "What the hell happened out there?"

"Admiral Gunzou Chihaya?" a voice asked, the captain of the _Ottawa_ coming over with another officer and saluting. "I'm Captain Anthony Martine, and this is Commander Jonathan Taggart, my First Mate." He watched the Admiral move away from the young girl, looking at him. "At ease, both of you." He said. "Can you tell me what happened and how my _daughter_ got wrapped up in it?"

Captain Martine looked at him. "If anything, your daughter's arrival on the _Kongou_ is what saved us sir," he said. "We were attacked by several Fog ships and they not only got them off us, they took them out completely."

Selena blushed, noticing the Commander eyeing her before speaking. "She's the one that got the tow lines to us after the battle sir-and radioed us that they were there to help-we might have ended up firing on them accidently. She will make a fine officer one day Admiral-you should be proud of her."

Gunzou looked at his daughter, Kongou smirking. "She did well today Gunzou-she was running sonar for me as well as the radio."

"The dockyards will get you repaired." Came the reply. "Kongou, I will speak to you in the morning. As for me and my daughter, my wife has dinner waiting at home." He saluted before they headed home, looking over. "While I am proud you handled yourself well Selena," he intoned after a few minutes. "Please don't scare me like that again, all right?"

"All right Dad," the teen said as they reached home.

~*End Flashback*~

"That was the day everything really changed for us," Selena finished, looking at the sonar. "The Fog returned and I went into the Academy the next year," she sighed. "Guess I wasn't much of an officer if all this happened."

"A rank is just a title Selena," Aurora said. "I do not see much point in them even though some of us do have them. What does matter is the damage you caused us-if you think of it in those terms, you _were_ a good officer."

The young woman moved away from the sonar. "I guess growing up around Mental Models I understand you better than most-maybe I'm not cut out to be a _human_ officer after all..." she shrugged, sighing as she looked out the window. A commotion was heard and they looked up, Ray rushing onto the bridge. "We've got problems," he said, looking at them before taking out a portable radio and tuning it slightly, hearing the call go out to hunt down any Fog ships in the area as the sonar pinged, Selena turning back to it and pulling up info. " _New Orleans_ -, _Benson-_ and _North Carolina_ -class ships...we have five of each in-bound. The ship at the head of them, however...I know that ship-I didn't think the _Ottawa_ was still active-wondering if Anthony Martine is still her captain."

Aurora looked at them, her eyes far away for a moment. "The _Yagami_ and _Hikari_ are on their way and will arrive before the fleet does." She said, watching the other female look at her. "Are they going to take issue with us being here?"

"Keep showing yourselves as useful and we should have no issues." Came the reply as she looked out, seeing the ships arriving and two Mental Models jumping over to the ship, coming onto the bridge and staring. "So this is the 'anomaly'," the one with black hair said, blinking as she was glared at. "The name is ' _Selena_ '," the young woman said firmly. "And I am guessing you are Yagami."

The pale-blonde model giggled. "She's got a straight spine. I am Hikari."

Selena stared at her before gesturing to the sonar, pulling up a screen and showing the layout of the incoming fleet. "From what I know of the _Ottawa_ , she's going to be reinforced-she was the first ship to be attacked by the Fog when you all returned."

The pair looked over, Aurora raising an eyebrow. "She was there on-board Kongou's vessel." She explained, watching the female give an elegant shrug as Ray spoke up, pointing at the sonar map. "If you deployed in a 'V' shape here," he indicated an area. "You should be able to take out any opposition and be able to protect each other." He looked at his former captain, watching her take the cue he was giving her. "If you have acoustic torpedoes, I would suggest deploying them-screw up their radar so they have to go by sight." She looked up. "Any thoughts on this?"

Yagami walked over, looking at the layout and taking in what she had said. "Your plan is sound Selena," she looked at her. "You have a good mind for strategy, well, for a _human_ anyways."

The reply was a huff, her good hand on her hip. "Not wise to piss off the person who's trying to help you, ya know." She shot back. "Ray and I will monitor the sonar and radio-they may deviate from formation. I will go one step further and see if I can get my mom and aunt to stay out of this-I would rather not fight them if it can be helped."

The others nodded as she sat down, willing herself into the Concept Comm and seeing the pair at the table, her mother's back to her and she slipped into the shadows to listen in on them.

"Gunzou has lost it and sent the fleet out to find any Fog ships and destroy them." Takao was saying. "The thing is, I can feel that, despite what everyone is saying, Selena's not dead."

Kongou smirked. "Oh you're correct Takao." She looked past her. "Why don't you come out my dear? Or are you planning to just stay in the shadows and eavesdrop?"

Selena stepped out, smiling at them despite her visible injuries as her mother got up and ran over, pulling her into a hug. "Um Mom?" came the muffled question. "My arm?"

She exhaled as she was let go, looking up and seeing her about two inches away from her face. "What the _hell_ were you thinking Selena?!" Takao yelled, her hands on her shoulders. "Why haven't you gotten ahold of us earlier?!"

"I _couldn't_ Mom," came the reply. "I'm on the _Aurora_ with Ray-and we know the fleet's inbound since he picked them up on the radio and via sonar. Look, something's happening with me and I need to see it through-I possibly have my own _ship_."

"If you think I'm going to let my daughter..."

Kongou got up, walking over. "Takao," she said calmly. "She's trying to protect us and the fleet if possible-I can see it in her eyes."

"Besides, if you want to rant at _anyone_ about the situation," her daughter added. "Rant at _Hyuuga_ -after all, it was _her_ that overestimated the generators for the Klein field. Had she done it properly the ship probably would have survived a couple more hits from the SGC as _well_ as the incoming fire from the light cruisers. Aunt Kongou is right, however, I'm here to ask you and the others to stay out of the coming battle and if you can to get the fleet to back off, all the better-the _Aurora_ , _Yagami_ and _Hikari_ will destroy them if they come to where we are."

"Are you safe my dear?" her mother asked.

"For now I am-I'm making myself useful to Aurora and before you ask, no, I don't know where we're heading." She looked at her aunt, going to her and hugging her with her good arm. "I'm putting what I learned from you to use Aunt Kongou-and despite my injuries, I'm all right for now. Just try to get them to back off."

She nodded as her niece let go, smiling at them weakly before disappearing, blinking several times as she came to and seeing Ray looking at her. "Selena, are you ok?" he asked, watching her look over and nod. "Yeah Ray-just dealing with getting yelled at by my mom-she didn't take what was going on too well." Selena rubbed her temples with her finger and thumb before getting up and returning to the sonar map, studying it before noticing the other two Mental Models had gone back to their ships and were moving into position. "Why do you help us?" Aurora asked. "You will be seen as traitors for doing so."

"I see you as a friend Aurora," came the reply as she looked up from the map. "Friends do stuff like that-they protect each other, sit and listen, and are just there for each other. Right now this is where I feel I need to be-that there's something I need to see and experience and the only place I can do that is right where I am."

The Mental Model looked down at the map, pulling up the location of the Ultima battleship, watching Selena look at it. "It's moved-it's not heading for San Diego anymore." She noted.

"No, it is on an intercept course for this position."

"But why?" she looked outside. "Unless...unless I'm the Mental Model for it."

"That is doubtful-you do not follow the Code and the ship was built before you were born."

"Well, if you think about the timing, my life probably _began_ about when the orders were most likely given. Besides, what other ship is heading this way?"

"My admiral and our leader, the _Musashi_."

"That's...not possible Aurora."

Aurora blinked at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"She was destroyed by my dad and Iona before I was born."

"Orders were received to build a new one-she does live."

"Well that's just great." The young woman leaned against the bulkhead. "Why is she heading this way?"

"Her orders are to follow the Ultima, meet its Mental Model, and persuade them to join the Fog." The Mental Model watched her for a moment before continuing. "Selena, might I ask you a question?"

"Hasn't stopped you yet-what's on your mind?"

"If the Ultima _is_ yours, and Musashi _does_ ask, _would_ you join the Fog?"

Selena thought for a moment. "I would-live to fight another day."

"But, what about your family? You might end up being forced to fight them."

"I only need to worry about my father and possibly my mom-my aunts tend to stay neutral in such things."

"And if they came after you?"

"I would defend myself-plus there's _still_ the fact they never seemed to think how I was able to track Fog ships, and I get the feeling they knew."

"Then I think it is time for you to meet my admiral."

The young woman blinked, taking a deep breath and exhaling before heading for the doorway, glancing at Ray and nodding once before stepping onto the deck and watching a ship that dwarfed the one she was on come out of the depths, a woman with white hair wearing what looked to be a black sleeveless top and knee-length skirt jumping down next to her and looking her over. "So," she said. "You are the halfling that the Aurora spoke of-the one we have been sensing." She continued to look at her. "What is your name?"

Selena bowed. "I am Selena ma'am," she said politely.

"And what is your last name Selena? I am aware humans have them."

She swallowed. "I-it's ch-Chihaya ma'am."

"As in the captain of the I-401?" at the nodded reply she continued. "How...interesting that Gunzou Chihaya mated a Mental Model. Tell me, does your mother Iona approve of you being out here?"

The young woman smirked. "Iona is not my mother Ma'am," she replied. "I do, however view her as an aunt. My mother is Takao."

Musashi opened her eyes at that and looked at her. "Heavy Cruiser Takao..."

"Yes ma'am." Selena shuddered internally at the other's gaze. 'Gods her eyes are creepy'

"I see..." the Mental Model closed her eyes again. "Always so independent-seems she was destined to be one of the free ones..."

"I have to ask ma'am, what of me?"

"That depends-do you wish to join us or do you wish to die by my cannons?" The main cannon on the large ship swung around, aiming at her for emphasis.

The young woman stared at the cannon before looking at her, her eyes going hard as crystal. "What choice is there?" she shot back. "Besides, haven't you been _looking_ for me? If you had actually _wanted_ me dead you would have had them finish me off."

Musashi smiled at that. "You're right-welcome to the Fleet of Fog Selena Chihaya." She jumped back to her ship and headed out, submerging after a few thousand feet. Selena watched her go before grabbing onto the railing with her good hand, seeming to slump and begin shaking badly as soon as she was out of sight. "That...was a rush-wonder if it's always that... _oppressive_ when she's around."

Aurora came out. "You have no idea Selena." She said. "I do not think I have ever heard anyone...'talk back' to her before and live to tell about it."

The reply was a shrug as she went inside to check on the sonar map, seeing the location of the Ultima before looking over at Ray. "I am sorry to drag you into this Ray," she intoned. "I could see about dropping you off somewhere if you wanted."

He looked up at her, shaking his head. "No Selena," he replied, getting up from where he was working with his radio and walking over. "I'm sticking with you. Who knows-might end up saving your life again. Besides, they've probably already named us both traitors-there'd be no point. My place is with you, as your crew should you wish it."

Selena smiled at him. "Thanks Ray," she said before heading back out onto the deck, deep in thought as she stood next to other Mental Model, looking out at the ocean and waiting, simply enjoying the peace while it lasted. His voice broke into her thoughts a few minutes later as he came out, his headphones around his neck. "The Ultima is inbound," he said. "But so is the Fleet-it's starting to look like they're going to see the birth of a new Mental Model. Maybe allowing them to see that will scare some of them off?"

She turned to him before going inside, looking at the map and setting her good hand on the metal. "The timing will indeed be close..."

"Wait, the Ultima is heading here?" a voice asked, Yagami appearing on a screen, eyeing them as another appeared, Hikari on it. "We saw the interaction with Musashi," she added. "Does that mean you've decided to join us Ms. Selena?"

The young woman stared at her. 'She's chipper, somewhat like Hyuuga,' she thought. 'And Yagami is calm-almost like a duplicate of Haruna...' She was snapped out of her thoughts by Ray checking her forehead after removing the bandages, looking at him. "The gashes have closed up quite nicely." He said, watching her blush before she cleared her throat. "From what we've been tracking, it does look like the Ultima is heading for this location and yes, I have joined you guys-not like Musashi gave me much of a choice on it however."

"What of the one next to you?" the black-haired Model asked, looking at him.

"I stand at Selena's side now," he replied, having lifted her arm from the sling and slip it off her before removing the splint, carefully squeezing. "Where did you learn to do that?" Selena asked, watching him."

"I had medical training at the Academy," was the reply. "The advanced course. It's probably good thing I did too-looks like it will be coming in handy with you." He moved her arm, testing her range of motion. "I had no idea the damage that a Mental Model could take when their ship was damaged-I guess we'll be teaching each other what we know-you have so much knowledge about Mental Models and the Fog in general." He nodded, letting go of her arm. "You're good to go."

"My upbringing had a lot to do about it-you can't grow up with a mom and four aunts that are Mental Models and _not_ learn about this stuff. As for my father, the next time I see him I'll be one myself."

The radio crackled, Ray putting on his headphones and listening. "They've stopped-they're picking up the sonar signature of the Ultima and don't know what to make of it-also, the fog's rolling in from the South."

"Time for them to face the music." She looked at the Models on the screens, nodding to them and Aurora. "Launch the acoustic torpedoes-we need to blind them to the Ultima's arrival until it's almost too late." A memory came to her of when she was very young, wearing a white blouse and skirt and having her father's long admiral's jacket draped over her shoulders and smiled faintly. 'I will need a new look,' she thought. 'That would suit me well.' They looked out at the horizon as the torpedoes were fired, just making out the fleet and pulling up a screen to have a look at the ships. "Yeah, that's the _Ottawa_ ," she said, pulling up what she could on it. "They thickened her belt armor after last time-as if that would stop a photon cannon burst for very long...do we have a read on who her current captain is?"

"Captain Anthony Martine," Ray replied, Aurora looking at them. "The one you saved all those years ago Selena?" she asked, watching her frown. "Yeah...crazy old fool. I wonder-wouldn't it make more sense to _disable_ his ship and leave him in disgrace?"

Yagami looked at her via a screen. "Explain your reason."

She opened her mouth to explain as the sonar pinged, looking down. "You've got to be kidding me...the _Iliad_ is back out? Ray, who the hell is captaining _her_?"

"Who else...it's Taggart." Came the reply. "He must have come out of the hospital soon after finding out we were 'missing' and presumed either we were dead or had been taken as prisoners of war."

Selena stalked out onto the deck, looking out where she could sense the Ultima. "Show yourself," she said, watching what looked like a battleship come out of the fogbank, stopping in front of her about a minute and a half later and wait silently. She looked up at the others before a light bridge in a rainbow of colors appeared and she went across, watching as the ship lit up the moment her foot touched the metal. She looked over at Ray as lines began to snake across the hull, smiling at the look on his face as her outfit rippled and she called on the memory from earlier, allowing it to form on her, reaching back and removing the ties that held her hair in a makeshift bun, the blue tips at the end matching those on her bangs and just barely covering the Fog symbol on the back of the jacket. She held out her hand to him. "Are you coming aboard Ray or are you going to stand there and gawk?"

Another bridge of light appeared in front of him and he walked across, taking her hand, nodding. They headed up onto the bridge of the ship as the light bridges dispersed into dust, looking around. "Amazing," he said, letting go of her hand and looking it over. "Looks more like a standard battleship though."

Selena sat down in the captain's chair, pulling up a screen. "Most of the ship's underwater-hiding a lot of firepower in plain sight." She pulled her hair over one shoulder, playing with it as she scrolled through the info. There was a hiss, Ray turning at the sound as a small arm came out of the seat and attached a small chip to the back of her neck. "Selena!" he cried, running over and grabbing her shoulders, seeing her gaze was far away. "Selena, look at me."

She blinked, looking at him as her eyes refocused. "I...I'm all right." She said, looking off towards the fleet and smirking. "What do you say we clue the fleet in on just what has happened?"

The young man stared at her for a moment, letting go of her shoulders. "Oookay...are you sure about that?" he watched her raise an eyebrow at him before syncing up the radio, watching her think for a moment before speaking. "Attention all naval ships; this is the _FFS Seleene_. Stand down or we _will_ destroy you. I await your reply."

There was talking on the other end before a voice came through. "This is the _USS Ottawa_. Just who do you think you are?"

Her smirk grew wider. "It's been nearly a decade since I last saw that ship...and heard your voice, Captain Martine. You probably don't remember me, though your _former_ First Mate knows me quite well."

A new voice broke in. " _Thompson_?!" they heard Taggart basically yell. "Just how in the _hell_ did you survive?"

"I actually have you to thank _Taggart_ ," came the snide reply. "Had you not assigned Ray to me I most likely _would_ be dead. He disobeyed my direct orders to abandon the ship with the rest of the crew when the _Aurora_ appeared and chose to stay with me. You _never_ knew me _Captain_ -you never _understood_ what I was capable of." Selena raised her hand, her guns rotating and locking onto the lead ships. "And you never _will_. Maybe I'll leave your ship as broken as you were when you were taken off to begin with." She gestured. "Fire single volley."

The photon cannons fired, taking out a large chunk of the bows of both the _Iliad_ and the _Ottawa_ , the fire from the other ships bouncing off her Wave-Force Armor as Yagami came up beside her with her ship, firing and taking out their guns along with Hikari and Aurora doing the same, leaving the ships alive but unable to fire. "Do you still wish to go against us?" Selena asked, watching the fleet turn to leave and begin firing their rear guns, sighing as she raised her hands, bringing her ship up out of the water, the rest of her guns aiming up the ships and firing, destroying two of the _North Carolina_ -class battleships and watching them explode. The rest of the fleet limped off, Selena coming out and jumping to the deck, watching the others join her. "Where do we head now Aurora?" she asked calmly, looking at her and raising an eyebrow.

"Looks like you are going to be harder to study now." Was the reply. "Right now we continue to our base at Samoa-you need to be restocked."

The young woman nodded, lowering the ship in the water as they headed off.

(A.N.: Not quite what Selena had in mind, but then again, Musashi didn't give her much choice, did she? [plus her red eyes always creeped me out] As for what happened, she's more of the 'let them limp back to base in disgrace'.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

They reached the dockyards with no issues, Selena bringing her ship completely out so it could be worked on before stepping onto the docks with Ray, one of the workers running over to them. "The Ultima..." she began, the woman shaking her head. "The _Seleene_ ," she corrected, blinking as an armband was fastened around her crewmate's arm. "Just to show he's welcome here. What are your orders ma'am in regards to your ship?"

She thought for a moment. "Full restock and rearm...and a chair for him on the bridge." She nodded to Ray before moving off out of the dockyard, staring in shock at the peacefulness of the place. "Fog and humans living in harmony?" the young man asked.

"They are protected in return for helping the ships..." came the reply as they headed down the street, looking around her in awe and feeling her friend stay close to her, his stance protective. They stopped after a bit, getting drinks from a vendor and sitting in a park, watching the children play. "I get the feeling they're not fully human," Ray intoned, watching her look at him. "They're not," she said. "They're like me in many ways-part human, part Mental Model. I suppose any children I might have would be like them." She looked down, two of the girls coming over to her. "Ma'am?" one asked, watching her look up at them in shock.

"You are the Mental Model of the Ultima," the other said, her pale blue hair pulled back in twin braids and different from the pale pink ponytail of her sister. "We want to be like you when we grow up."

Selena blushed, smiling faintly. "Well I hope you grow strong...just because the _Seleene's_ so big doesn't mean any ship you get assigned to won't be just as good-we're all parts of a whole." She got up, touching their shoulders before moving off, Ray following her. "They are adorable." He said, watching her look over at him and smile. "I don't understand this place too well-it's a contradiction in my eyes."

"I can understand," came the reply. "I just found out I'm not the only one that was born part Model-I don't feel so...alone anymore." She looked at the various Mental Models around. "Never realized there were so many-the ones you see out on the water must be just a fraction of the total number."

They moved up the street, a Model coming up to them and letting them know their presence was being requested, leading them to a large dark building and showing them to a door before bowing slightly and leaving them. Selena knocked on the dark oak, hearing someone telling them to enter before opening the door and stepping into a large room with several screens, a desk of black marble in the very center with two chairs on one side, Musashi sitting behind the thing. "Have a seat, Selena and Ray," she said as she gestured to the seats, watching them come over and sit down opposite her, waiting quietly. "We need to discuss your ranks in the Fog Hierarchy. What were you before you boarded the _Aurora_?"

"I was acting captain of the ship we were on but my rank was that of a lieutenant." Came the explanation. "Ray was an ensign assigned to help me by Jonathan Taggart, the Captain of the _Iliad_."

"Those ranks will not do for your current standing." Was the reply, the Model opening her eyes and looking at them fully. "You are quite a high rank Selena, and your First Mate," she nodded to the young man. "Would be just under you. Surely as the daughter of an Admiral yourself you can understand this."

"I understand perfectly Musashi," she said calmly, glancing at her friend who seemed to be frozen, nudging him slightly with her arm and getting him to snap out of it before continuing. "What did you have in mind if I may ask?"

"I think these will explain." Musashi gestured, two stars and the Fog insignia appearing on Selena's shoulders while a single star and the same insignia appeared on Ray's. "You can also choose what you wish to wear Ray," she said, watching him stare at the rank. "A Rear Admiral Lower Ma'am?" he asked in a shaky voice, having a hard time believing what he was seeing before looking over, his friend fairly calm. "How are you not fazed by this Selena?"

The reply was an elegant shrug. "I grew up around Mental Models remember? You learn to expect the unexpected with them." She smiled at him before getting up, saluting her admiral. "There is one more thing you two will need," Musashi said, watching the young man get up and do the same. "Since neither of you are full Mental Models, you will need to be fitted with visors that will give you the visual abilities the rest of us have-you can pick those up two doors down from here on the left-they will be waiting for you. You may go."

The pair nodded, lowering their arms before leaving the office, heading for the room where a young male Model was waiting for them. "Come in Rear Admirals," he said good-naturedly. "Both of you have a seat and we'll get you all set up."

He waited until both were sitting down before starting with Selena, looking over her eyes and brushing back her bangs before turning and typing something into a unit, watching it come down and take a measurement of her upper face, a second unit making up the visor. Ray watched what was going on, slightly worried about her but was put at ease after seeing she was not being harmed. 'She's mentioned her Aunt Kongou several times,' he thought. 'I wonder what the rest of her family is like and how they influenced her to become so confident-she probably had the complete opposite of my upbringing.' He looked down at his outfit, thinking. 'I'm going to be serving on her ship so we should probably match with my version being slightly less than hers.'

The male Model lifted up the completed visor, checking it over as the unit lifted before carefully fitting it onto Selena's face and watching her sit up, looking around before turning to Ray and watching it bring up a window with his old file at her command, taking in information about his current state as the Model went over, laying him back and bringing down the unit. "Relax Ray," she said calmly, getting up and walking over after closing everything, taking his hand in hers gently. "I'm right here."

"That thought alone makes this bearable," he quipped, waiting quietly for his visor to be done, blinking several times as the unit was moved before they were fitted, glancing up at her and smiling faintly as he got up, the pair thanking him before he pulled her away to a secluded area. "Can you help me with my outfit?" he asked, watching her look at him. "All you need to do is will it-think of how you want it to look Ray." Selena tilted her head, watching his outfit change to something similar to hers, except pants and ankle boots instead of the skirt, stockings and heels she wore, his stomach rumbling. "Let's go get something to eat," he said, watching her smirk before they moved off, the young woman explaining about the visor and how to turn it on and off if needed. They found a small seaside restaurant, surprised at how they were treated as even a bottle of wine was brought to them. Ray managed to get his friend to open up a little about her childhood and giving a bit of his; he had had a hard life, working hard to get into the Academy, being driven by a need to prove himself-a need he saw that Selena shared though for a different reason-she wanted to be seen as her _own_ person, not just as Admiral Gunzou Chihaya's _daughter_. She touched on her other aunts: Haruna who could calm her down when nothing else could; Kirishima who taught her how to cook and loved it just as much as her; and then there was Hyuuga, who taught her about Fog technology (and managing to drive her insane 90% of the time while doing so with her actions). He had to laugh about the last one, glad they had an area to themselves. He got up the courage to ask about the bond she appeared to share with her Aunt Kongou, Selena telling him what she had been told by her parents-that when she had been born each of her aunts had held her and that she had opened her eyes and looked up when the pale blonde-haired Model had taken her in her arms, latching onto one of her trailing bangs. "We believe because she was a flagship at one time, my Model side was recognizing her as such instinctively. Sure, Haruna and Kirishima are the same class ship, but Kongou was above them in rank. I could always just be myself around her and felt safe."

~*Elsewhere*~

What remained of the naval fleet finally reached San Diego, the two captains of the lead ships being led into a briefing room, Gunzou Chihaya himself waiting for them. "You've returned," he said calmly even though he was frantic inside. "Were you successful in what you set out to do?"

"I wouldn't call getting our rear ends handed to us by a damned _traitor_ 'successful' Sir," Jonathan Taggart spat. "Selena Thompson is now Fog-had a huge ship and took out our guns-don't know why she left us alive."

"She only took out two battleships sir," Anthony Martine added. "With the weaponry we saw on her, she could have taken us all out. She did, however, seem angry about something-said she remembered the _Ottawa_."

The admiral nodded. "What of Ensign Ray Parker?"

"Apparently with her," Taggart replied. "Said he saved her life when the ship she was on got taken out _and_ had the gall to _thank_ me for assigning him to her too."

Gunzou nodded again. "Get rested up for now-there will be a briefing at a later date-the Navy wishes to monitor the situation. I'll also need your after-action reports."

He watched them leave before heading home, tossing his coat on a chair and heading to his desk, pouring a glass of whiskey and dropping into his chair with a groan as Takao came in, looking at him. "Love?" she asked, watching him take a bracing drink before turning to her. "What have you heard about a giant Fog ship Takao?" he asked, looking at her. "It is the Ultima Battleship," a second voice said, Kongou getting up from her spot and walking over. "The successor to the _Yamato_ -class. I've been aware of the ship for 25 years and a day ago it went active. The ship has no Mental Model that I know of."

"It does now," came the reply. "My daughter." He watched them stare at him. "Sunk two battleships and destroyed the guns on the rest of the fleet that got sent out- _while_ taunting Captains Martine and Taggart."

"Love, Selena wouldn't join the Fog without a reason," Takao said. "Something had to have happened to cause this."

"The only benefit right now is that only Selena _Thompson_ has been named a traitor, not Selena _Chihaya_." He ran a hand through his hair. "Can either of you get ahold of her?"

"I have been trying since I heard you come in," Kongou replied. "Selena is blocking me, meaning that something or some _one_ might notice if she went into the Concept Comm to speak to me at this time. If I know my niece, she will get in touch with me the moment she's able."  
"I should have listened," The admiral said. "I should have recalled the fleet when you gave me her message. I don't want to have to sink my own _daughter_!"

"Gunzou, perhaps there is a way you wouldn't have to." The Mental Model said after a moment. "Take your friends, and us, and say you're going out to find this ship and sink her. In reality however, you're actually seeking the ship out to find out what happened to Selena. What I got from that visit with her is she was doing what she could to keep her and Ray _alive_ -she's probably still doing that. The fact that only two ships were destroyed out of what, seventeen? She's showing restraint."

Gunzou downed the last of his whiskey, swallowing. "You may be right. I will think on what you said Kongou...you too Love."

Takao turned to leave after a moment. "I'm going after her," she pinned a glare on Kongou. "And you are not stopping me. I will, however give you an hour to get the others together before I do so-I will leave with or without you after that time."

The admiral smirked at her. "You aren't going alone Love," he said, getting up and going to the phone. "Let me make some calls." He glanced over. "Kongou, can you have Haruna and Kirishima be ready and let Hyuuga know we're heading out? As much as I hate to bring that crazy woman into this, she might have some ideas where we can search for Selena."

The Mental Model grinned, going into the Concept Comm as he made several phone calls, telling his old crew to meet them at the docks before hanging up and packing a bag, his wife grinning before looking out. 'Probably best if we get away for a bit,' she thought. 'If it gets out that 'Selena Thompson' is actually 'Selena Chihaya', it could go so pear-shaped it wouldn't even be funny. I'm just surprised those two captains haven't yet realized the teen that helped them eight years ago is the same one they're ranting about now-such fools.' She grabbed a few things before the three of them headed for the dock, the others waiting. "Hello Admiral," Iori Watanuki said, watching him look at her. "Everyone get on board..." he began as the water started bubbling, the I-401 surfacing and a gangplank extending to the dock. "Iona?" he breathed, Kongou looking at him. "I'm not picking up a Mental Model Gunzou," she said. "But I believe the 401 _knows_ it is needed nonetheless." She looked over as Haruna and Kirishima showed up with Makie, nodding to her. "We're ready Lady Kongou," the teen said respectfully as they headed for their ships, the rest boarding the submarine as Takao jumped to her ship as Kongou did the same, the group heading out of the port and into the open sea. "Ok everyone," Gunzou said once they were a good ways out. "Here's the situation: Selena is part of the Fog currently-we don't know where she is but we're going to try and find her." He looked at the Models that were listening on screens. "I know you remain neutral when it comes to conflicts, but Selena's family to you all and has been since she was born-I know you would do anything to protect her." He glared at Hyuuga who had started going off. "Hyuuga, can you pick up the pendant she's wearing at all?"

"I can give you the last location Gunzou but nothing exactly current." Came the reply. "It's possible it's being jammed-it was last picked up around the area of French Polynesia and then it, along with Selena, dropped off the radar."

"Well, it gives us a direction anyways," Shizuka Hodzumi said, plotting a course. "We're not going in totally blind."

"There's more," The Model said. "That area is Fog territory-meaning there's a base in the area. I don't know exactly _where_ it is, but there's a ton of Fog activity there."

"Nothing like sailing into the jaws of the monster, eh Admiral?" Kyouhei Kashihara said, looking back at him. "We'll find her Gunzou..." he added. "You need to remember Selena is strong-what else would she be with you as her father?"

"What about the ship she is on?" Sou Oribe asked, looking at the Models.

"Very little is known about the Ultima," Kongou explained. "Mostly because it wouldn't link with any Model...well, until Selena. I really have no information to give you except for the ship itself being the successor to the _Yamato_ -class and a few rumors that it has something that could be seen as the successor to the Super-Graviton Cannon."

(A.N.: Takao's not taking no for an answer-she wants to get her daughter and she's going to do it whether they like it or not. Plus I can see Kongou smirking at her actions. Also, I did the ranks the same as the US Navy but changed the anchor on the shoulder boards to the Fog sigil. No disrespect to the Navy was in any way meant by doing so. For those of you wondering _why_ Iona isn't on the I-401, this takes place after the Cadenza movie-I just have it so the sub survived. As for Iona's fate, I have a link to an anime movie site on deviantART in my journals where you can find this movie and its prequel.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Selena and Ray remained at Samoa for a few days, stocking up on supplies and various sundry items before heading out. The first surprise came as soon as the young man sat in his chair, a chip like the one on his friend being attached to his neck. He came to in the reverse of last time, Selena holding _his_ shoulders and staring at _him_. "I think I understand what you went through before," he said, wincing before calling up information about the ship. "There's so much here," he said. "Where do we even begin?"

"Well, we should meet back up with Aurora and the others, but first I need to take care of something." She settled into her chair, willing herself into the Concept Comm and finding her mother and three of her aunts already there and deep in discussion. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?" she asked, watching them turn and stare at her before Takao rushed to her daughter and pulled her close. "Mom, I'm fine," she said, her voice muffled due to how she was being held and trying to squirm away, gasping as she was released. "You know I really hate when you do that..." She glanced at them. I have a bit of news: Musashi has been rebuilt and knows exactly who I am."

"Where are you headed?" Kongou asked, eyeing her outfit and spotting her new rank, arching one eyebrow.

"Ray and I are heading back to rendezvous with the _Aurora_ , _Yagami_ , and _Hikari_ at the moment. After that, we'll probably get our orders." She thought for a moment. "Tell me, did Taggart and Martine make it back to port?"

"With the damage you caused them it was a bit surprising they were still afloat." Haruna replied. "From how we heard it Taggart was frothing at the mouth that he had to be towed in again."

"Well, he _was_ a pretty nosey bastard when I was on board with him. Idiot thought I was sick when I kept picking up Aurora on the edge of my consciousness-plus, telling that to him? Yeah, that would have gone over _real_ well."

"We're trying to find you," her mother said. "Your father's pretty frantic-not to mention they're on the I-401."

" _Iona's_ back?"

"No," Kirishima replied. "But it was like the sub _knew_ it was needed and surfaced in the bay just before the crew was about to board Takao."

"It's not like you can just...show up around Aurora and her sisters...I need to find out where their loyalties lie. Let me get that info and I'll be in contact." She turned to go, staring as Hyuuga appeared and tackled her. "My beautiful young niece is here!" she cried, the other four facepalming at the look Selena was giving her. "Hyuuga," she said in a dead-calm voice. "If you don't want me pulling rank, get the hell off me."

"Aw come on Sel! I haven't seen you in person in _years_!"

"3...2...1..." Kongou counted, watching the other Mental Model go flying and her niece get to her feet, brushing off and straightening her jacket before looking at her mom. "I love you guys," she said before disappearing, waking up. Ray looked over. "Just in time," he said. "Aurora and the others are coming up on us."

Selena chuckled, getting up and leaving the bridge, using light bridges to make her way over to Aurora's ship, knowing she'd find all three there, her crewmate following her across before they vanished into dust. "I have a question to ask of you," she said, watching them turn, Aurora noticing her rank. "What do you ask of us Rear Admiral?" she intoned, watching her start glaring. "Ok, for one thing? Don't start with that please. Second?" she rested her hands on the table they were at. "Do you all trust me?"

"We have no choice but to," Yagami intoned, Hikari grinning at her. "I trust you Ms. Selena." She said brightly as the last Model looked at her suspiciously. "You have earned my trust Selena...for now." She added. "What has brought this on?"

"We're going to go investigate some sightings of the betrayers-namely Takao, Kongou, Haruna, and Kirishima. Possibly even Hyuuga-though we are unsure if she's with one the others or on her own." She looked around the table as a screen showing Musashi came up. "You have my permission to do as she has ordered," she said, the screen disappearing afterward. "Does anyone have any questions about my reasoning? I ask you as those I've worked with-not your superior."

"Where do we find them?" Yagami asked.

"Well, I am aware they're looking for me and that they left San Diego Naval Port an hour ago." She sat down. "Kongou was trying to get ahold of me while I was on Samoa, something that could have gone very badly had I gone into the Concept Comm at that time. Maybe I should let them find me, don't you think?" She glanced back at Ray, wondering what his thoughts were on this. "I don't think it would be wise to lead them to any place where there would be a lot of innocent people killed Ma'am-there are plenty of uninhabited islands we can utilize for this purpose."

Selena nodded, looking back at the others. "I'll start giving out my location so they'll come to us while we head for them." She smirked, getting to her feet as they nodded before leaving the room, heading for her ship and bringing up the light bridge before they went over, dropping into the seat on the bridge and making them disappear. "Ok Ray, spill." She said, looking at him. "I know you have questions."

"You mean besides 'are you nuts'?" he asked. "Those people are your _family_."

"Oh, we're not going there to attack them," she replied, smirking. "We're going to meet them. Hopefully I can persuade the others to my way of thinking-Musashi's actions and wasteful usage of nanomaterials to accomplish her goals is going to doom the Fog."

She grinned at the look on his face. "Ok, now I _know_ you're nuts." He said. "You're making it sound like you're planning on going after _Musashi_ herself!"

"So what if I am? It's obvious she's jealous of me-after all, before I got the _Seleene_ she was the strongest ship. Now the only thing she's good enough for is fodder for my Solar Arc Cannon."

Ray slumped into his chair, still staring at her. "We don't know what your limit is-if what I've been reading about that cannon is true, it just doesn't drain the ship's energy-it'll take some of yours too. Add into the mix possibly a long, drawn-out battle, and..."

"I know you'll be there to catch me if I fall." She replied. "One way or another, she _will_ be taken down." Selena began sending out her location to her family before getting up and heading out on deck, letting the wind blow through her hair. The young man stared after her. "She is nuts," he muttered before pulling up the sonar with a thought, keeping an eye on the area.

The group steamed towards where she was picking up her family, Selena preferring to stand outside even when a squall started up, using her Klein field to shield herself from the rain. Her arms were folded as she thought of ways to bring the trio over onto her side. 'I need to figure out a way to shake their loyalty to Musashi,' she thought, realizing that simply stating her views might be just the thing she needed to do. She headed inside, Ray sitting at a table in the galley with some hot food, looking up at her. "Was wondering when you'd stop brooding and come in from the rain." He said, watching her sit down to eat. "Just trying to figure a way to work this out." Came the reply. "I'm just going to voice my thoughts on the whole matter and hope they understand my views." She paused for a moment. "It's not like they could sink me even if they tried." Ray set his fork down. "The question is what would they try if they don't like how you see things-any thoughts on that?"

She thought for a moment. "I get the feeling they're not too pleased with how everything is currently." She replied. "Hikari at the very least I know will follow if her reaction earlier was anything to go by. Yagami seems to obey the rules and Aurora...well..."

"She did protect us and seems to want to continue to do so. Plus, to stand with Musashi against you would be suicide-they don't strike me as the suicidal type."

(A.N.: Bit of a shorter chapter here-plus I figured having Hyuuga being as crazy with Selena as she was with Iona would provide comic relief-the young woman tolerates it about the same too and is not above shoving her away if need be-all families have that one crazy person and Hyuuga's character fits the bill well)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Another day's steaming brought them to a group of islands, the sonar actually picking the small group up. "Right on time," Ray said, watching them approach as the trio formed up behind them. Kongou came up first with her ship, watching her niece step onto the deck with her First Officer and look up at her as Yagami trained her guns on the other Mental Model. "Yagami, you will stand down," Selena said firmly. "That goes for you and Hikari as well Aurora." She smirked as they jumped down to her, staring at her. "Are you insane or just a traitor?" the black-haired Model asked, backing up at the glare she got, Kongou actually chuckling as she jumped down to them. "I believe my niece has something else in mind Yagami," she said, the others coming up as the _401_ surfaced. "If you all wouldn't mind coming to my ship, we will let Selena explain why she brought us all together."

Aurora shot her Rear Admiral a look as they took a light bridge over to the _Kongou_. "You had this planned from the start, did you not?" she asked, letting out a sigh. "Then again, it was a...interesting tactic on your part." She watched her smirk at the comment. "Honestly, there's some things you guys do need to hear-hopefully after I've explained you'll understand." Came the reply as they entered the ready room and sat down. There was a commotion at the door soon after, Gunzou Chihaya having stepped in and was currently staring at his daughter, watching her get up and look at him before he ran to her, pulling her close. "Daddy..." she said softly, returning the hug. "Oh Selena..." he replied, his voice thick with emotion. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"You _did_ have me promise that I would come back to you, remember?" she reminded him, finding herself in the middle of a massive hug and hearing Hyuuga huff that she couldn't get close.

She shook herself as they broke apart, her Klein field coming around her and stopping the Model in question from tackling her before dropping it and giving her a hug. "Now behave yourself Aunt Hyuuga-it's time to be serious."

Selena grinned at the affronted grumble as they sat down before sighing and beginning to speak. "Musashi needs to be taken down," she said. "Her actions are going to doom the Fog if they are allowed to continue. Case in point would be the massive amount of nanomaterials wasted on creating weak _Nagara_ -class cruisers that were defective and cannot even support Mental Models-I actually saw one being dismantled at the dockyard and, after doing some file checking, found out it had fired on a _friendly_ vessel. Plus, she's so focused on me because of her damned ego-she's no longer the strongest ship and that kind of thing is going to divide the fleet."

"Looks like that's already happening if we're having this meeting," Sou chimed in, watching the trio look at him. "Sou Oribe, First Mate of the _I-401_." He said, nodding to them in greeting. "I have studied what I can on Fleet of Fog Technology and from what I can see, plus my knowledge of what the limits Musashi had previously and mostly still has, there is very little chance of her overwhelming Selena. I believe she is giving you a choice here-you could side with her, or go and side with Musashi, which, no offense to any of you, would be a losing proposition."

Hikari grinned. "I'm siding with the Rear Admiral," she chirped, Hyuuga making a 'kawaii' noise and earning a glare. "Before Yagami and I agree to this," Aurora said. "What are your plans after you take over?"

"I believe the same level of harmony seen at Samoa and that exists at the other bases could be achieved world-wide," was the reply. "Sure we'll have those that will go against us but if we only go after _them_ instead of every ship out there it could indeed be feasible. Also, all Models would get some action instead of just using weak _Nagara_ -class cruisers to collect info-they're not all that efficient. A Model-equipped ship would be able to not only collect more data but could also sift through said data to bring back only what is relevant. Plus, I would continue to stand and fight myself as long as I am able-I'm not going to stay in one place and only go out for important stuff like Musashi is currently doing if I can help it."

"It will take some time for the humans to understand your views," Yagami said. "But I will stand with you Selena." She turned to look at the others, Aurora chuckling. "You make a compelling argument, plus I am not fool enough to side with Musashi at the moment, due to her inability to see what she is putting all of us Mental Models through. I too have seen what you have Selena and you are right-it does need to stop. I stand with you and them."

Selena smiled. "Thank you." She said, getting up. "We will take our time as we head back-I have some catching up to do, plus if I don't give my Aunt Hyuuga a tour of my ship she's going to go off. Why don't you and Shizuka come with Sou since you are into this kind of thing?"

The next thing she knew, there was a clingy Mental Model holding onto her leg that she was trying to shake off. "Still call this kind of thing a 'quirk in the programming' Aurora?" she asked dryly, watching the other Model just stare. Kongou came over and separated the two. "Hyuuga, be professional-I really don't think our niece wants to start pulling rank and you're causing a scene with your actions."

"I'll take them over Ma'am," Ray said with a knowing smile. "I believe there are two others that wish for your attention currently." He nodded to her parents before taking the three she mentioned back across, the other Models leaving the room and giving the three of them some privacy. Selena looked at them, her father pulling her close before looking her over. "I recognize where you got that look from," he said. "It was that day I took you to the docks for the first time-you had my jacket on your shoulders and were playing 'Admiral' as you called it-the dockworkers got a kick out of it."

"That was also when you got to see Kongou's ship for the first time." Takao added, hugging her daughter as tears fell. "You were just fascinated by her from that day on. She came down and you just looked at her with wide eyes and a huge smile when she lifted you up."

The young woman looked at them, tears in her own eyes. "I missed you both so _much_." She said. "I'm sorry I didn't stay in contact but you both understand _why_ , right?

Gunzou nodded as a window opened in front of her and she held up a finger. "Yeah Ray?" she asked, watching him widen the shot, seeing Hyuuga bouncing around the weapons bay before swearing. "I'll be right there." She closed the window, looking at them. "We'll come with," her mother said, Kongou meeting them as they began to go across, touching her shoulder gently as she followed. Selena led the way to the area they needed to be, the Model in question rushing over. "An actual working SAC!" she squealed. "You are so lucky-I remember when this was only on the drawing board." She watched her. "I can't wait to see it in action!"

"Oh no..." she said, rubbing her temples. "No...nonononono. You're planning on traveling with me and having your ship follow, aren't you?"

"Would that be so bad Sweet Selena?"

"Tell me," Selena said, putting her hands on her hips. "How can I trust you down here when I know how you get when you have new tech on your hands? You _always_ have to take it apart. By the way-that reminds me," she pointed a finger at Hyuuga, poking her. "You overestimated what the Graviton generators for the Wave-Force Armor could handle on that Pensacola-Class! 20 light cruisers firing continuously oversaturated the Klein field _easily_ and two SGC shots took out the bridge!" She stepped back, thinking for a moment. "You're not having my ship follow mine." She said, watching her aunt start to flip. "Oh stop Aunt Hyuuga-that's not what I meant. I mean I'm going to bring my ship up and have you and the others dock down below-we'll pull the Trojan horse routine." The young woman moved off, heading for the docking bay with the others and raising her ship fully out of the water, a bay opening where she was looking. "Haruna, Kirishima and to the _401_ ," she said. "Come and dock in my ship-you too Mom as well as Kongou. We're going to give Musashi a surprise."

She watched them pull in and dock, waiting for the bay to close fully before letting the ship go back down, glancing at everyone. "Iori, you and Kirishima can have the engine room. Sou, Shizuka and Hyuuga can have the weapons bay, provided my _aunt_ can keep her hands to _herself_." She glanced over, seeing her pout. "And don't give me that look Aunt Hyuuga, it's not going to work-I'll need you three to monitor my weapon and energy usage-stay in contact with the engine room. If I need to fire off that SAC, I'll need to know exactly what's going on. Aunt Haruna, why don't you stay with them-I'd feel better if there was another set of eyes on her. The rest of you I need to ask about the last time you went against..." she looked up, the trio looking at her. "We can help with Musashi's specs," Yagami said, leading the way up to the ready room as the groups broke off, the main one sitting down as the black-haired Model pulled up info. Gunzou looked it over. "They haven't changed all that much since we last saw her," he said, having his daughter pull up the specs of her ship. "In your current setup, you're pretty equal...staying in this form for most of the fight would be a good idea before raising up at the last second and letting off a shot from the Solar Arc Cannon. We need to know how the rest of the fleet is going to take Musashi getting taken out, however."

"Selena is going to challenge for leadership," Aurora said, looking at him. Whoever wins the fight is the head of the Fleet of Fog-no exceptions."

"What if she's sent into unconsciousness due to the fight?" Ray asked, looking at the Model.

"She would still be leader-only if she dies would it fall apart. Plus there is a period extended that would protect her from having to fight before she is able-it's rarely used, but it just has to be invoked-something I will gladly do if needed."

Selena left them to talk, heading onto the deck to get some fresh air, a hand touching her shoulder after a few minutes, Kongou looking at her before shaking her head. "Come with me," she said, leading her niece off to a secluded area and having her sit down before combing out her hair with the comb she kept tucked away, braiding it tightly before securing it with the tie she had made up, the charm hanging in the center. She watched the young woman pull the braid over her shoulder to look at the charm, spotting the small chip as she stared up at her, letting her hair go back over her shoulder and hang down her back again. "The Fog sigil?" she asked, the Model smiling. "I 'printed' it up on our way here." She replied. "You never would have been happy living a normal life, would you?"

Selena shook her head. "The sea is in my blood, just like Dad." She chuckled faintly. "I just realized if I win I'm going to _outrank_ him...that makes no sense."

"This is why you're perfect for leading Selena," Kongou watched her get up and turn to her before speaking, walking with her on the deck. "You think of the little things like this. I would be _beyond_ proud to call you Fleet Admiral. You know that your aunts and I will be there to help right?" She smiled wistfully. "I wish your Aunt Iona could see you like this...she was a good friend and I understand her so much better because of you." She glanced down. "She opened me up to friendship, but it was you that taught me what it truly meant. I miss her, but your father I think misses her more-they had a close friendship during their time together."

Gunzou walked over at that moment, taking out a necklace with a cameo pendant it and looking at it before fastening it around his daughter's neck. "She wore this when she fought Musashi-may it bring you luck Selena."

Selena hugged him. "I wish I could have met her Dad," she said, touching the pendant gently before reaching up and wiping the tears she saw. "If I could ask her about Musashi's tactics-such information would be invaluable for the coming battle."

"I know honey," he said, rubbing her back before letting go of her, setting his hands on her shoulders. "You're fighting for everyone, aren't you? Not just Fog, but the rest of us as well. That's a lot more than Musashi is doing...I _still_ haven't forgiven her for making a copy of my father and using that as a speaker-something that _still_ hasn't really gotten that cleared up you know."

"My own actions may not help matters, but I'm not going to let them take what I do out on you. Then there's Taggart-he's not going to give up too easily after I humiliated him in front of the fleet." She looked down for a moment, thinking. "Have they figured out who I really am yet?"

"At last check they still think you're Selena Thompson." Her father said. "It gave us the ability to leave when we did but I get the feeling we cut it very fine with the timing."

"Could they have followed you guys?" Selena asked after several moments.

"With the speed we had it's highly doubtful," Kongou replied. "They can only go a max of about 60 knots and you know our ships do 80 plus."

"Good-that makes one less thing I need to worry about in the battle-idiots showing up at the wrong moment."

Gunzou laughed at her comment. "You never did like people getting in your way Selena." He thought for a moment. "You know, your gunnery training could come in handy here-it really isn't that different save the controls and the weapons. Just watch out for her Mirror-Ring System."

A window popped up, Hyuuga on the screen. "She doesn't have to worry about that Gunzou," she said. "The Solar Arc Cannon isn't affected by the Mirror-Ring System, and Selena's own system...let's just say it's _twice_ what we saw my goddess use in that battle-that was a total of 16 mirrors-this one looks to use _thirty-two_ or more! I could study this ship for _years_ and not learn everything."

"Aunt Hyuuga, I'll indulge you a bit here," Selena said, smirking at her. "I need you find out what you can about the current weapons on board-total up everything with Shizuka and Sou's help. I need to know just what I have that I can throw at Musashi. I also need the exact specs for the SAC-I'm asking you since you've heard of it before."

A second window popped up. "You got two redundant engines down here Selena," Iori said, looking at her. "Running the lines to see where they're connected."

"No need Iori," the Model replied. "They're mainly to give power to the SAC and are bridged over the other six down there-this thing requires a lot of power to fire. It was never deemed...practical for long firefights but might just be the saving grace needed for _this_ battle."

"It does that much damage?" the young woman asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's the charge time on it?"

"It's a five-minute charge time-keep in mind while that's charging, however, your energy levels are going to go down. That means Musashi is probably going to get some hits off on you."

"Let her get some hits-it'll lull her into a false sense of security and make her think she can actually win." She gave a wicked grin. "I'm good at strategy, you know that."

A third window opened up. "Excuse me while I go inventory the medical supplies then Ma'am," Ray said in a sardonic tone. "Who knows _what_ state you're going to end up in this time right?"

"Real funny Ray," she shot back. "Keep in mind how _weak_ the Klein field was before. If anything prepare for energy drain-we still don't know how this is going to affect me."

She closed the windows before looking out at the ocean, Takao jumping down and setting her hands on her daughter's shoulders, watching her look up. "Do you blame me for my choice to join Mom?" she asked quietly, the other two on the deck heading inside as she answered. "No honey-this ship was made for you...you would have met at some point." She looked down. "I can see how well you fit, plus, unlike most Mental Models, you've never _sought_ power-you've always been content with what you had."

"You, Dad and the others raised me right Mom," came the reply. "Even though I tend to act a bit more like Aunt Kongou most of the time." She grinned. "She taught me how to look at things objectively, not just barrel in."

"You and your aunt are two of a kind." She brushed back one of her long bangs, thinking.

Selena looked off, watching wisps of fog billow over the ship, feeling in her element as they moved. Takao headed off, leaving her with her thoughts after kissing her cheek. She sighed, thinking back on everything that had happened up until that point, shaking her head as she slumped against a wall. "Ray's right-I _am_ nuts. Musashi has battle experience and everything and all I have is a huge ship with a weapon she lacks. What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking of everything Musashi was not," a voice replied, Kongou coming over to her, knowing full well she needed to hear the words. "No matter what happens to you, I will stand with you-so will everyone on the ship as well as the three that follow. You're _more_ than what Musashi _thinks_ and it's time you showed her that. You are not some _experiment_ or whatever she wants to believe-you are the daughter of a great man and one of the bravest Models I've ever known. On top of that, you are _MY_ niece," she walked in front of her, setting her hands on her niece's shoulders and making her look into her eyes. "You are _not_ weak Selena," she went on, seeing her shake slightly. "Remember what we've taught you and know that we'll be at your side while you fight." The Model set one finger on her forehead. "You have abilities you don't even know of yet-find and unlock them."

Selena looked down after the finger was moved, thinking for a moment and searching herself before raising her head. "Strategy..." she said. "Musashi most likely acts like most Fog Models-going full out with her attacks until the threat's been neutralized. I need to out-think Musashi-especially during the SAC's charge-up sequence-directing my armor and weapons like the conductor we saw at that concert years ago."

Kongou smiled, nodding before heading back inside, Kyouhei shuddering and watching her look over. "Y-you're smiling ma'am," he said formally, stuttering a little as she raised an eyebrow. "I actually smile quite a bit Kyouhei Kashihara-most simply do not get to see it. My niece is one of the few people that will always make me do so."

They looked up as Selena came in, heading up to the bridge. "Ray, open a channel to the Fleet-it's time I laid down my challenge." She said, sitting down in her chair as she waited, seeing him nod before speaking. "To all Fog ships, this is the _FFS Seleene_. I wish all to hear what I am about to say." She leaned forward, her eyes glinting behind her visor. "Musashi, you have shown wasteful ways and your actions as of late threaten to divide the Fog-that will not be tolerated. Therefore, I challenge you for the right to lead the Fleet." She smirked wickedly, knowing the Model was most likely losing it, her gaze knowing. "I await your reply-to be broadcast to all Fog ships, so they are aware that a challenge is going down and to not interfere. _Seleene_ out."

Ray cut the feed, a window popping up and the trio applauding. "Well said Ms. Selena," Hikari said as there was a chuckle, Kirishima looking at her from the doorway. "The old bat is probably losing it right now if she is anything like we remember."

"Would we expect anything less from my sweet Selena?" Hyuuga commented, Takao facepalming. "You know one of these days she's going to lose it and take you down, right Hyuuga?" She watched the Model step through, watching her niece raise an eyebrow before bringing over a datapad. "The info you wanted," she said backing away quickly and the group disappearing from view as Musashi appeared, her red eyes glaring. "What is the meaning of this challenge?"

"It's as I said-your actions of late threaten to tear the Fleet apart." She replied coolly.

"And why would I accept such a challenge? What makes you think I won't just walk away?"

"You have the right to back down, but Section 5, article 2 of the Admiralty Code states the protocols for such challenges Musashi. But know this: if you _do_ back down from my challenge that will simply show your inability to lead."

She watched the Model look it up, reading for a moment before glaring at her again, transmitting a location. "Meet me here in one week-it's where I sank Yamato-and where your grave will be as well. Be there with whomever you choose to coach the match."

The call dropped, Selena slumping forward. "Yeah, she's lost it all right." She glanced up, Aurora coming in after jumping to her ship, the others following. "Did you just purposely _bait_ the Head of the Fleet?" she asked, awe in her voice and watching her grin. "I've knocked her so far off-balance it's a wonder she's still standing upright. I think she probably figured I would challenge at some point, but not this soon." She tapped the 'pad, sending the info up into windows she could view easily. "There's enough here to outfit an army," she breathed as she scanned what they had found. "And that's not counting the SGC and SAC." She exhaled for a moment, thinking before looking up at Kongou. "You know I choose you to coach this Aunt Kongou, correct?" she asked, watching her nod and smirk wickedly as the ship turned about. "Oh don't worry Selena," she said. "I'm more than honored to do it. Besides, who _else_ would you chose for such a thing?" she looked off for a moment. "Plus, I'll be in the perfect position to study the SAC to see about getting one built for myself."

There was the sound of running in the hall, Selena sighing. "Aunt Kongou, stop scaring the humans please."

The Model laughed as they headed for the location.

(A.N.: Plots, plans and a challenge! Plus, more Hyuuga providing comic relief! [Yeah, I had to pull a total anime move with Selena trying to shake the crazy Model off her leg])


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Selena reached the location, noticing that half of the Navy fleet was there as well and spotting the _Iliad_ among the ships. "So Taggart is here to watch-probably at Musashi's request." She mused, passing close and noticing him standing outside, coming to a stop and coming out onto her deck. "Hello Captain Taggart," she said calmly, watching him stare at her as she created a light bridge and came across, stepping lightly onto her old ship. He gave her an incredulous look. "Selena Thompson," he said, swallowing. "Can you explain why we were called here?"

"Musashi, the current leader of the Fleet of Fog wishes an audience for the win she thinks is coming. I take it there has ceasefire requested?"

Taggart watched Kongou sweep past on her ship, taking up a central position as the trio stopped nearby before replying. "That's affirmative Thompson. But as soon as this battle is over I have been ordered to take you in as a traitor."

She shot him a cold look. "Then you have a death wish," she said, her cannons coming around and aiming at him. "Are you trying to get everyone here killed? Because that is _exactly_ what will happen the moment you _try_ anything! On whose orders did this come from?"

"The president has called for this."

"So those in power would invoke a war with the Fog over one person?" Selena shook her head. "That's political suicide." She stepped close to him, her mouth by his ear. "I would suggest for the safety of your _country_ you tell them to _back down_." She spun on her heel, calling over her shoulder. "Watch the battle and you will understand my warning-though I don't know why I bother...must be my human side." The young woman stepped across her light bridge, making it vanish before moving into position. "Stubborn idiot," she growled, entering the ready room and looking at her father. "I think it was a very good thing you got away," she said, explaining about the exchange and watching him sigh. "I had a feeling this would happen," he said, looking at her. "Hopefully you're right and what you show here will allow them to see you are not one to be messed with."

Selena smirked, pulling up screens to the engine room and weapons bay. "How are we looking guys?" she asked, Iori looking up. "Everything's running perfect down here." She said, Shizuka glancing over from the other screen. "You're all loaded Selena," was the reply, Hyuuga grinning up at her. "Thanks guys-keep me updated all right?" she closed the screens, walking onto the bridge and looking at Ray, setting one hand on his shoulder. "You ready for this?" was the quiet question, watching him look up. "Always Ma'am." Came the reply. "And I'll catch you when you fall."

Selena chuckled, walking out onto the deck and waiting as the sun began to rise, Musashi pulling up and glaring at her. "You will fall this day Selena," she said. "Everyone will see that."

"The only thing they'll _see_ is your demise...again." Was the snarky reply. "Your ego is so large that you invited _humans_ here just to give yourself a boost-that's just sad...sad and pathetic."

The Model huffed before moving off and turning around, glancing at the ship that was coaching and starting to rant. "You picked _her_?! She's going to be on your side all of the way!"

"The only one that is biased here is you Musashi," Kongou said calmly. "I see you haven't changed a bit in 25 years."

Her reply was a glare before aiming her guns at Selena, watching her do the same with a calm expression on her face as her eyes flickered slightly. "This battle is between the ships _FFS Musashi_ and _FFS Seleene_." Kongou said, her voice amplified. "This will be a Last Ship Standing and the prize is Leadership of the Fog and the title of Fleet Admiral. To the humans watching this day, as well as the Fog ships here, there will be no interference in this battle." She smirked, hearing Taggart start grumbling before continuing. "Selena, are you ready?"

"I am ready Kongou." Was the reply.

"Musashi, are you ready?"

"I am ready Kongou," the other Model replied before muttering, "Ready to get this farce over with, that is."

"Then you may begin." Kongou said, firing her main cannon.

The first shot was by Musashi, who began attacking all out, Selena watching them be stopped by her armor before returning fire, her shots precise as she cycled her weapons, using one set to take her shots out of the air and the other to attack with. "No style, no GRACE!" she yelled, her torpedo bays opening up and firing a massive spread, watching Musashi do the same with most of the shots being taken out by each other. The young woman winced faintly as a few of the torpedoes hit her Armor but managed to look unfazed by the attack. "Is that _seriously_ the best you can do Musashi?" she asked. "I was under the impression this was going to be a _challenge_ , not a slap-fight."

Musashi smirked. "Do you even think I'm giving it my all? After all, I don't want to damage you too much so I can take your ship for myself."

Selena rolled her eyes. "So typical of you Musashi-a Fleet Admiral should have so much more maturity." She gestured, firing a volley of missiles at her opponent. "Plus, they wouldn't hold back over a damned ship!" she brought her secondary batteries around, firing as fast as the guns were able. "Unlike you, I'm not afraid to go for the throat!"

She heard the murmuring of some of the other Models, Hiei conversing with her 'student council.' "Is Musashi serious?" was the question. "Not attacking at her full strength because she wants a _ship_?"

"It is foolish," Myoukou said, staring at the battle and knowing full well at least _one_ of the combatants was paying attention. "Musashi does not understand."

Nachi shook her head. "Selena is very skilled." She intoned. "You can tell she was taught well by those who raised her."

"Skilled nothing," Ashigara shot back, watching the young woman shoot down another cannon blast and grinning as her missiles hit Musashi. "She's not afraid to open up and fight, fight, fight!" She fired her cannons straight up into the air in glee, Kongou appearing on a screen. "Ashigara," she said. "Unless you want to be sunk, I would suggest laying off the cannon fire." She smirked. "Though between you and me, I'm sure Selena appreciates your enthusiasm."

"Sad that Musashi will never learn." Haguro finished as the screen closed.

Selena sent them a smirk. "Do you hear them Musashi?" she taunted, grinning. "Your own _student council_ sees your actions as foolish. Now, stop screwing around and _fight me_!"

The reply was a scream, the Model looking at her with open eyes full of hatred. "You foolish child," came the guttural reply as she turned, opening her ship and charging her Super-Graviton Cannons, the trio moving behind the human fleet and working in concert to shield them from the coming blast, Aurora staring as her Rear Admiral raised up and opened as well, waiting until the last minute to deploy her massive Mirror-Ring System, absorbing the blast as her bangs flew back, turning herself as the System took the energy it had absorbed and redirected it into her own ship, a golden glow beginning to build within. "Selena is moving her Klein field to protect herself," Yagami said, watching. "Is she going to fire her Super-Graviton Cannon... _and_ overcharge it?" She paused for a moment. "But that means she'll explode from the excess energy. What the hell is she thinking?"

Hikari looked over at her. "I think you're wrong," she said. "I believe Ms. Selena knows _exactly_ what she's doing-you'll see."

Selena switched to the ship comm. "How are we looking guys?" she asked, guiding the Armor to block the shots coming from the other Model whose ship was badly damaged. "Charge has begun," Hyuuga said, looking at her. "You have four and a half minutes before you can fire."

"Rerouting all engine power to..." Iori began to say before Ray cut her off. "Selena! Look out!" he yelled as a photon cannon shot hit the ship, sending her flying across the deck as she managed to protect the vital areas around the SAC with her Klein field, Musashi starting to pound at her and her ship with anything and everything she could muster. "You are nothing," she said in a cold tone. "Not human, not Model...you should not even exist. Don't worry-it will be over soon, especially when I'm done with you!"

The young woman laid there for a moment before trying to get to her feet, only to fall over, one of the Model's missiles finding her hull and she let out a scream, feeling her leg go numb. She ignored the injury for the moment, forcing herself upright, looking at the counter she could see with her visor while managing to block the barrage that came. 'Just a little longer...' she thought, her leg starting to pain her as she collapsed once again. She kept blocking the shots as best she could as the timer finally hit zero, a grin lighting up her face and she staggered to her feet, the sea parting and causing Musashi's ship to hover in midair, an electrical shockwave taking out her engines. The Model scrambled to launch her own Mirror-Ring System, a look of confidence on her face. "You can't win!" she taunted. "Nor will you! This will stop your attack!"

"It would, _if_ I was firing a _Super-Graviton Cannon_." Came the reply as she raised one hand to her shoulder, her eyes glowing an eerie shade of gold that matched the glow within the ship. "And you're right-it will be over soon; Solar Arc Cannon online and charged-firing anchor lines." She smirked as several anchors dropped into the water, hooking onto the debris in the seabed as she watched Musashi stare in shock. "You know Musashi, you're not worth my time-and you weren't even a _flagship_. Looks like it's up to me to step in where you failed-goodbye." She watched the target go red on her visor and sound a lock-on tone, bringing her arm down in a slashing motion. "Fire."

There was a deafening roar, the cannon letting loose with a mighty blast that vaporized the ship, Musashi screaming as her nanomaterials and core followed suit before it faded, the _Seleene_ closing back up as the anchors retracted. "It is done," she said, looking up at Kongou as she swayed slightly. "Musashi...is no more."

Her aunt smiled, looking at the remains. "Last ship is standing. The _Seleene_ wins. I now name you, Selena, the Fleet Admiral of the Fog."

Selena smiled weakly before falling back, expecting to hit the deck but instead landed in someone's arms, Ray's face appearing in her line of vision that was already beginning to darken. "Ray..." she said weakly, reaching up and feeling him take her hand. "I told you I'd catch you when you fell," he replied as he watched her fall into unconsciousness. "Selena?" he asked, his voice full of worry, changing his hold on her hand and checking for a pulse at her wrist before touching her neck, the _Iliad_ coming forward after the shield that had protected them had been lifted. "It's time for her to come with us," Captain Taggart said, moving to climb aboard the _Seleene_. " _No_ ," a guttural voice said, the young man glaring at him while holding her protectively to his body. " _You will not touch her-try it and I will see to it you join Musashi_."

"Stand down Parker-that's an order. Besides, the ship's not going to listen to you."

The glare became openly hostile, the ship's guns all turning to aim at the captain, Ray watching him stare in shock. "I said you will _not_ touch her. The only orders I follow come from _her_." He looked down at the woman in his arms, his gaze softening before he looked up. "She is Fleet Admiral now-that makes me her Second-in-Command, meaning I _outrank_ you. Also, as you can see, the ship _does_ listen to me." He watched Kongou jump down, allowing her to take her niece inside before standing tall, staring down the other man. "Take your fleet and leave." He said in a commanding tone, eyes narrowed. "I give you a chance to keep those with you alive by retreating-if you do not you _will_ be destroyed. That is not what the Fleet Admiral wishes to happen. Do you want the deaths of all those who came here to be on _your_ head-do you _really_ want that _dishonor_?" He folded his arms, hearing the Models speak among themselves before Hiei came forward. "I would suggest listening." She said. "The rest of us would not be so... _inclined_ to let you all leave unscathed-if at _all_ -but we will follow the Admiral's wishes."

Taggart glared at them before turning. "This isn't over _Admiral Parker_ ," he said snidely over his shoulder. "I _will_ take her in at some point." He turned to his men as he got to the bridge. "Get us out of here," he snapped. "Back to base-I have a report to make."

The Fleet of Fog watched them leave, Ray heading for the _Seleene_ 's infirmary and finding Selena hooked up to monitors, Hyuuga attaching an IV to her. "It's a supplement I have used on her before Sir," she said, noticing the look he gave her. "I didn't have enough to make it very strong, but it should help stabilize her energy until we reach a port."

He opened a window. "Aurora, what is the closest Fog base to our location that would have the facilities to help her?" he asked.

"That would be Havana in Cuba, Admiral," she said formally.

"Lead the way there, it seems the _Seleene_ knows what to do." He replied. "And make sure all those there are aware that Selena's family and friends are not to be harmed-no ifs, ands or buts."

"Right away Sir."

The young man closed the window before going over, gently removing Selena's left shoe and stocking before checking her leg, moving it carefully and splinting it, tending to the other cuts and bruises she had received in the battle, Hyuuga helping him. "We didn't know much about how the body of a halfling like her was-we had to figure it out and learn as we went. I was her 'doctor' whenever something happened. Her bones are partly composed of nanomaterials, as is the rest of her, so she rebounds fairly quickly from what we've seen."

Ray nodded. "Thank you Hyuuga," he said, having calmed a bit. "And drop the formalities for now-it's not needed between us." He thought for a moment. "I can hear Selena saying the same thing." They both said at same time, chuckling weakly as he reached out to stroke her hair that was out of its braid, noticing his shoulder boards shift to those of a full Admiral and shrugging before dragging over a chair, sitting down and taking her free hand, running his thumb over the top of it. The Model finished up and left the room to give them some privacy, shutting the door behind her and shaking her head to those in the hall. "Give him some time all right." She said quietly before walking off.

In the room, the young man watched over Selena. "Don't give up Selena-we don't want to give Musashi a belated victory."

(A.N.: I'll be honest-I had a hard time getting through the battle for a while-even _with_ my co-writer's help. I'm pretty satisfied how it turned out however-I wanted something to showcase the hatred and jealousy that not only Musashi had for Selena, but to show that Taggart wasn't a man likely to back down unless forced. As for how Ray controlled the ship? Think about the little chips he and Selena have on their necks-they're neural and link them directly with the _Seleene_ [Selena only needed it for some minor things with the ship, hers enhances her reflexes and skills since the ship is already linked to her while Ray's is more to help him keep the ship running well.] As for the SAC, it might be a little lore breaking that it's not affected by Musashi's Mirror-Ring System, but the weapon was basically technology that was built into the ship and forgotten for 25 years. For what Selena pulled with her own MRS-basically using Musashi's SGC attack to jump-start the SAC's charge? My theory is that if the MRS can redirect energy that it has absorbed outward, it could also be refocused to provide a boost of power for a ship if done properly. I'm really only planning on the SAC being used at critical points-due to the somewhat long charge up that it has it's not as practical as using the _Seleene_ 's SGC for normal combat, plus the strain the Solar Arc puts on Selena-she may bounce back quickly but not quick enough to use it regularly)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ray remained in the infirmary at his 'post' during the trip to Havana, Gunzou coming in after the first few hours with some coffee and watching him take the cup, sipping it. "Ray, you need some sleep." The older man said, blinking at the look he was given. "My place is here," was the reply before he looked up. "What happened after the battle Admiral Chihaya? All I remember is just...being angry."

Gunzou sat down. "First off, cut the 'Admiral' bit-it's Gunzou, all right?" he smiled at him as he said it. "Second, you went into a protective state."

It was a little disconcerting for the young man to be having a conversation with someone that had helped stop a _war_ -that was a hero to many for his actions and he looked down for a moment before speaking again. "So I was...protecting Selena?"

"Yes, and not only that, you literally _told off_ Taggart and the Fleet of Fog was listening to you over the radio system. You are her Second, Ray, and they know it-they followed your wishes because of this and because they know it would have been what she wanted as well."

"I just remember seeing her start to fall back as if it were slow motion and knew I had to get to her." He admitted. "I don't know how she managed to get back to her feet-especially with her leg damaged from the hit she took. Then I heard Taggart's words and...well, I felt something listening to my wishes-that being to keep him the hell away from her."

"I'm guessing the _something_ that was listening to you was the ship," Gunzou said after sipping his coffee. "The _Seleene_ allowed you control because my daughter was unconscious and unable to defend herself. Look, I'm not going to pretend to understand the...bond you two have with this ship, but I can tell that she _is_ aware." He got up as the door opened, Kongou coming in. "Go on Gunzou," she said. "I'll sit with him-he most likely has questions about the Fog that I might be able to answer."

She watched him leave before sitting down, watching the young man flinch. "What is wrong?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Selena told me not to anger you," came the reply. "And I worry my questions might do just that."

The Model began laughing. "While I do have a bit of a temper," she eyed him as he snorted. "You have things you need to know. Besides, I used to be a flagship myself-maybe not as high-ranking as Selena is now mind you, but I have knowledge that can help you."

"I want to know more about her actually," Ray said, eyeing the unmoving form on the bed. "She doesn't act as an Admiral's daughter would-no offense, but she seems more...Fog in her way of thinking-to me at least."

"She was brought up with what we knew," was the reply, Kongou smiling at old memories. "Plus she was around me quite often and so picked up a few of my mannerisms. Selena is strong and self-reliant...one would have to be to put up with Hyuuga and her craziness."

He chuckled at that one. "You know, she painted a similar picture when she spoke of her." He admitted. "But she also spoke with a lot of love in her voice about her family."

The pair continued talking for the rest of the day, Ray finally getting some sleep after Kongou promised she would remain to keep an eye on her niece. Everyone was glad to reach Havana several days later, a crew standing by to take Selena to the hospital. The young man watched as the doctors got her set up in a comfortable room before sitting down in a chair, finding himself dozing off. Selena woke later that day, groaning slightly as she opened her eyes and looked around at the soft pastel walls before propping herself up on the pillows. There was movement next to her and she turned her head weakly, feeling dizzy as she saw Ray smiling at her. "Welcome back, Fleet Admiral," he said, watching her cover her eyes. "Please don't start Ray," she grumbled. "Not right now anyways."

He got up, filling a glass with cold water and helped her drink, smiling at her. "You just need to rest up all right-you probably won't be going too far with your leg as damaged as it was."

"What of the _Seleene_?" she asked.

"Being repaired, rearmed and upgraded," was the reply. "Also your family is safe here-I made sure of it."

Selena sat up after finishing the water, trying to swing her legs out from under the covers as Ray shook his head, setting the glass down and holding onto her shoulders. "Selena, you're not strong enough." He said, sighing in exasperation as she pushed her way up and stood weakly, holding onto him. "I've most likely been in bed several days Ray." She shot back, watching as he got a wheelchair and helped her into it, wheeling her over onto the balcony attached to her room, her face lighting up at the view of the harbor, looking at the ships below.

~*Elsewhere*~

Down in the harbor, a black ship with red markings came in, the Mental Model on board watching the activity as they docked, seeing a large ship nearby. A worker hurried over. "Welcome back, Sir," she said. "What can we do for you today?"

The male Model nodded to his ship. "I need a rearm and repair. Also, could you tell me what ship that is in dry-dock?"

The worker glanced over. "That is the _Seleene_ Sir-the new Fleet Admiral's ship. She and her Model took down Musashi but were badly damaged during the battle. I saw her brought in-her Second was following close behind as she was taken to the hospital."

He rubbed his chin. "Must be some Model if she took out Musashi," he mused before heading off, his silver hair billowing as he moved, brushing off his black suit and straightening his jacket. "I will wait and check into things for now-but I shall make her acquaintance before I leave.

(A.N.: Just a bit of filler; Ray's struggling a bit to understand what he can do now along with his new rank-he was running mostly on instinct when dealing with Taggart in the previous chapter. Also, who's our mysterious silver-haired Model in black? Find out in the next chapter!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A couple days later, Selena was up and around-within reason, Ray trying to make sure she didn't overdo herself _too_ much. Currently she was exploring the fortifications near the hospital, stopping at one of the edge of one wall to look out at the ocean and just experience the feel of the sea air on her face, her friend and colleague watching from nearby. "Has anything been heard from the human Navy?" she asked finally, turning to him and watching him shake his head. "Not that I've heard of save the warrant for your arrest," was the reply. "Your father is not pleased-plus we both know that Taggart isn't going to give up."

"Sounds like this man needs his eyes opened," a voice said, Selena glancing up and spotting a male silver-haired Model in a black suit and an admiral's coat that had come up. He looked her over, watching her blush faintly before walking to her side and taking her hand, kissing the back of it gently. "I am Vice-Admiral Zao Ma'am," he said, letting go. "I take it you are the Model for the _Seleene_?"

Selena nodded. "Yes-I am Selena, Vice-Admiral." She said. "I am your new Fleet Admiral, and this is my second, Admiral Ray Parker."

Zao studied him. "He is human...yet follows you of his own volition-you must inspire a great amount of loyalty."

She sat down on a bench, looking at him. "What can I do for you Vice-Admiral?" she asked.

"Please, call me Zao-and I bring a bit of news. A small fleet of human ships fired at me but kept going-they were heading up toward the Western Coast of the U.S. and seemed to be in quite a hurry."

The young woman raised an eyebrow before rubbing her temples. "Taggart..." she said. "That idiot. Can you explain the attack and how it occurred?"

"I had just passed in front of him and was targeted from behind." Was the reply. "I didn't even target them-merely fired a warning shot before it happened. I take it this... _human_ has wronged you previously?"

"Jonathan Taggart was our captain for a time before Ray and I joined the Fog," Selena explained. "Now he's trying to arrest me for being a traitor on behalf of his country's president-who seems to have changed it to an 'alive or dead' order-probably offering a sizable reward to whomever does it too. The fools do not realize they will start a _war_ if these actions continue-something I'm _trying_ to avoid right now."

Zao stared at her, taking in what she had said. 'Just what _is_ this woman?' he thought. 'She has to be a Model, and yet...' he shook his head. "I find myself confused Ma'am-you are a Mental Model, and yet you just said you served on a _human_ ship. Can you explain?"

"I'm only half-Model Zao," was the reply. "My mother is Takao...and my father is Admiral Gunzou Chihaya."

"You're...Takao's daughter?" he gasped, swallowing nervously. "What am I getting myself into?" he muttered under his breath.

"You know my mother? I can see her coming up the path if you want to say hello."

Zao stared at her before turning, watching Takao walk up to them and glare. "Vice-Admiral Zao..." she said, looking at him with folded arms. "Why am I not surprised to find you here-it's been a long time."

Ray stared. "Hey Selena?" he asked, watching the two Models stare at each other. "Is it me, or is the Vice-Admiral actually _afraid_ of your _mom_?" he leaned close to her ear. "Also, was he coming onto you there?"

Selena stared at her friend, flushing red. " _Ray!_ " she hissed, her mother raising an eyebrow. "Something I should know about?" she asked, her daughter blanching. "N-No Mom-I'm good. Zao just had some information for me-that's all."

The reply was a wicked smirk. "Maybe I should bring your _father_ up here," she said, watching her bury her face in her hands. "Damnit Mom...will you _stop_?!"

Zao watched the two, clearing his throat. "She speaks true Takao," he said. "I did have some info for her regarding someone that attacked me."

She looked over. "Zao, be glad it was _me_ and not _Kongou_...she would have ordered a photon cannon shot aimed at your _rear end_ had she caught you flirting-keep that in mind."

Selena looked up after her mother walked off, sighing. "Talk about awkward," she muttered. "Zao, I _sincerely_ apologize-I had no idea that would happen."

He looked at her, blinking at her blush and noticed Ray watching him. "Selena, I meant in no way to make you feel uncomfortable," he said finally, getting up. "I will be around for several days-we can talk more later."

The pair watched him go, the young man realizing that the Vice-Admiral had most likely misread something and stood, taking Selena's hand and helping her to her feet. "Come on, let's head down." He said, watching her huff. "I want to explore Ray," she said. "Not be cooped up in a hospital room."

"I might be able to help with that," someone replied, Kongou coming up the hill. "Why don't you take a break Ray," she smiled at him, knowing something was on his mind. "I'll stay with my niece for now."

Ray nodded. "Thank you, Kongou," he said politely, bowing before hurrying off. He threaded his way through the streets, finding who he was looking for at a small table with a glass of bourbon and a bottle of the liquor in front of him. "Would you mind if I sat here?" he asked, watching the male look up and nod warily as a second glass was brought over and he poured himself some, sipping. "I am sorry if I came between you and her," Zao said finally, looking at him. "I was unaware there was a relationship between you two."

Ray ran his hand through his spiky bangs, sighing. "I had a feeling that was the issue due to your rather... _hasty_ departure," he said. "Zao, Selena is my best friend-there is no relationship between me and her besides that. You misread what you saw and Takao's comments didn't help matters either. I just want to protect her from those that seek to harm her-does that include you? I don't know yet. Keep in mind we've been protecting each other since we ended up on the _Aurora_ , and now with Taggart running around the oceans wanting to sink her, even though that's highly unlikely..."

Zao had lifted his glass and took a drink, staring at the other male. "I understand Ray," came the reply. "I just...there's something about her-she has a natural grace and beauty and I just..."

"Couldn't help yourself?" Ray drained his glass, refilling both of them half-way. "While Selena is new to being the Fleet Admiral, she's _not_ new to the Fog itself. She sees a lot of potential here and what can be accomplished."

"Where _is_ Selena anyways?"

"Perfectly safe with her Aunt Kongou-she could see I needed some time and so took over keeping an eye on her niece. I wanted to find you to clear the air between us." He held out his hand, watching Zao raise an eyebrow before taking it firmly. "Thank you Admiral," he said formally, watching him smirk as they let go. "What is it?"

"Oh, just the fact Selena's going to be moved out of the hospital and into a room within the Headquarters here," was the reply. "I think it will be better for her to be honest-I've noticed she dislikes being in such places."

"Then I will stop by later." Zao drained his glass, getting up and bowing. "For now, I will make some rounds and see if any other ships ran into that 'fleet'. Until later Admiral."

Ray watched him leave, chuckling as he finished his drink and stuck some money under the bottle as he had seen other humans do as he got up. Sure, he knew that he didn't really _need_ to, but it _had_ been very good bourbon. He gave a smile to the workers, nodding his head before moving off to the Fog Headquarters.

~*Elsewhere*~

Selena walked with her aunt, staring around her at the shops as they moved along. Kongou chuckled, remembering the last time she was here and leading the way to a small jewelry shop. "You would look good with earrings Selena," she said, watching her come over and raise an eyebrow. "I think two necklaces are enough Aunt Kongou," she said. "I never understood the reason women deck themselves out like that." She looked at the jewelry, something catching her eye. "However...those earrings there-abalone shell and pearl right?"

The shop owner blinked and brought them over, nodding. "Locally found-I made them myself. Not one for jewelry unless it catches your eye, eh Ma'am?"

The young woman looked at the earrings, surprised at the workmanship and the design work-the pearl dangling from the shell carved in a pattern of a circle with arrows 90 degrees from each other and smaller circles in the middle. She glanced at the old man, smiling warmly. "You craft with care and expertise," she said, taking some money from her pocket and setting it in his hand. "I know, but such workmanship deserves a reward." Kongou chuckled, looking at him. "Serge," she said, watching him look at her in recognition. "Thank you-I had a feeling my niece would enjoy your shop."

It is good to see you again Kongou," he replied, watching as Selena put the earrings on and smiled at both of them. "They suit you well," he added, handing her a mirror and watching her look at her reflection and smile before setting the mirror down, taking his hand in hers and bowing. "Thank you, my friend." She said, watching him bow his head before she let go and left, her aunt smirking. "Serge does good work," she said. "He made the pendant I gave you-I had it created back after you were born...back when I could still come and go at leisure."

The reply was a nod as they walked towards the Fog Headquarters building, going inside and finding Ray waiting for them. It looks like we have an entire wing to ourselves," he said, watching her raise an eyebrow. "There were enough rooms for your friends and family to have a place to relax-plus, I think Kirishima was cooking a bit ago."

Selena smiled before moving off, finding her room and blinking at the bed inside, feeling the softness of the mattress as her mind turned back to the meeting with Zao. 'I wonder what Mom's issue with him is?' she thought. 'They clearly know each other, so it's a safe bet Aunt Kongou knows him too.' She headed out of the room and down the hall, finding a veranda overlooking a fenced-in garden with steps leading to it, walking down them and looking at the flowers, stopping at a small pool. The young woman eased herself down onto the grass next to it, realizing how much walking she had done as her leg chose that moment to start throbbing and she leaned back, looking up in the clouds. She wasn't sure how long she was there before she heard her name being called, Makie coming out into the garden and finding her. "Here you are Selena," she said, watching her look over at her. "I came to tell you dinner is ready." She reached down with her hand, watching her take it and get to her feet. "It is beautiful here, isn't it?"

"Yes," came the reply as she smiled, brushing the grass off her jacket and feeling her visor in its pocket on the front. The pair went inside, the young girl leading the way to the dining room. Selena stared around the large room in awe, walking over and sitting down as Kirishima brought over a plate of fish, the others already eating. "We didn't know where you were so we kinda started without you," she explained, watching her niece grin. "It's all right Aunt Kiri," was the reply as she started in herself, nodding. "Excellent as always." She added after swallowing.

The meal was eaten amidst light conversation, the young woman finishing up and getting to her feet before heading into the main office, looking over the screens and seeing a large digital map on one of them showing the locations of all ships currently out and began to study it, her hands behind her back. She took out her visor and put it on, gesturing to an area and viewing the West Coast of the U.S., calculating the distance between where Zao had been fired upon to a certain point, nodding. "Taggart will have reached San Diego by this time," she mused before pulling up what Fog ships were in the area and tapping her lip, nodding. She seated herself behind her desk, willing herself into the Concept Comm and waiting, a young teen with deep blue hair wearing a dark jacket-like top with a skirt to match appearing and looking at her, raising an eyebrow. "Well, this is a surprise," she said, her light purple eyes focused on her. "You're Selena right? Takao's daughter?"

Selena sighed. "Yes Suzuya," she said. "I am also your Fleet Admiral."

Suzuya waved her hand before sizing her up. "I heard-just wasn't expecting to meet you here." She leaned against a pillar. "What is it you need, Admiral Selena?"

"You are closest to San Diego-I need you to keep an eye on someone and see if any info can be gotten." She pulled up an image. "This is Jonathan Taggart-he tried to take me after the battle and was stopped by my Second. If he hears anything or leaves there, I want to know what it is and where he is heading." She closed the window, looking at her. "Be careful, he _will_ fire at you, so stay out of sight and strike only if you have to."

The Model nodded. "You got it Selena," she said before disappearing, Selena came back to herself, opening her eyes and glancing up at her mom. "Yeah Mom?"

"What are you doing Selena?" Takao asked, glancing at the map behind her before returning her gaze to her daughter, who smiled benignly. "I just sent Suzuya to keep an eye on Taggart if possible-she was closest to the San Diego area."

"Smart idea-that guy is just dangerous."

~*Elsewhere*~

Taggart sat in his office in San Diego staring at the phone. "I suppose I should get this over with," he said, sighing before picking up the receiver and dialing, hearing the call be picked up. "Speak," a female voice said.

"Madam President?" he said," It's Jonathan Taggart."

"Ah, Taggart," she said. "To what do I owe this call-I take it you caught the little traitor? No, you would have told me that right away-you failed, didn't you?"

"Ma'am, I wasn't given much of a choice..."

"If you're not going to be strong enough to take what you must, then you are not worth my time." The call disconnected, Taggart staring at the receiver in his hand before slamming it down. "Damn her!" he snarled, his hands balling up. "Damn both of them." He slammed his fists down on his desk. "No!" he yelled. "She was supposed to be _mine_!" he got up, leaving his office and rounding up his crew. "They're not getting her...if they're going to shut me out of this I'll make sure they _don't_ get her." He went to the dockyard, the group commandeering a ship and disabling the tracker before taking off. "Take us out and head for where the battle was-we'll start there."

(A.N.: Normally don't run two 'Elsewhere' in a story, but it worked out in this case. Taggart's finally lost it-he wants to be the one to take down Selena and is obsessed with doing so. How far will the obsession go? That remains to be seen. As for Zao, he's going to have a very big part in the story-plus I'm waiting to see if anyone figures out who I based him off in looks. Selena is settling into her new role, but she's worried if she can handle it.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Two weeks later, Selena sat in her office looking over the information that had been brought up to her by Zao, who had gone around and found several ships that had been attacked for no reason. All had reported the _Iliad_ as the one that had attacked-some of the ships having been caught by surprise and damaged badly. She ground her teeth, setting the last page of the file down on top of the group that was on the desk she was behind. "It sounds like Taggart is losing it." She said, steepling her fingers in front of her mouth and thinking. "Something had to have changed that caused him to go off like this."

"You mean he wasn't always this crazy?" the Vice-Admiral asked, dropping into one of the chairs in front of the desk. "He sounds...I believe the word you use is 'certifiable'?"

"He has a strong dislike of Fog-eight years ago the ship he was First Officer on, the _Ottawa_ , was attacked by several light cruisers and a fast battleship with no Model. Kongou had taken me out on my first voyage beyond the seawall and it was around dusk when I noticed the battle on the sonar and was able to see the photon cannon fire. My aunt wiped them out with her SGC and I tossed them the towlines so we could bring them back to port. I ended up assigned to his new ship, the _Iliad_ , and he was a bit nosey for a captain-and only with me, now that I think about it. I think he knew somehow that 'Thompson' wasn't my real name."

Ray came in at that moment followed by Suzuya, the Model bowing slightly. "Ma'am, I have some info for you." She took out a small disc and handed it over. "This was played over their radio system-I figured the best way to keep an eye on my target was to listen to their transmissions. After it played, Taggart left-he's not on the _Iliad_ anymore-reports from the human's databases reveal he stole some kind of prototype ship."

Selena put the disc into a player, listening to the recording. '"To all military personnel,'" a voice said. "'This is President Roxanne Lincoln. Whomever captures or destroys the traitor Selena Thompson will be awarded one billion dollars-if she is captured alive, the rewards will be even greater: Alongside the money mentioned, a rank of Admiral will be awarded as well a personal meeting with me. Happy hunting.'"

The Fleet Admiral growled. "Roxanne Lincoln is an _idiot_ ," she snapped, getting up and pacing. "Doesn't she realize that ships are going to get sunk?! This is what I was _trying_ to avoid!" She wheeled around, opening a channel to the fleet. "Attention all Fog ships, this is Fleet Admiral Selena," she said. "The U.S. Navy has apparently made me into the prize for a hunt. I propose this; if you are fired upon, feel free to return fire. I do request, however, that you _incapacitate_ your targets, do _not_ destroy them. There is a new task force I will be creating-ships will be chosen based on statistics and _if_ you can pass muster under Vice-Admiral Zao." She smiled at him. "You will be notified if you are selected. That is all."

She abruptly left the office after closing the channel, the three of them staring after her. Zao gaped for a moment; she had given _him_ command over the task force-any _normal_ Model would have kept that kind of power for themselves. 'Then again,' he thought as his footsteps drew him to follow after her at a leisurely pace. 'Selena Chihaya doesn't _follow_ the norms and most likely never has. She doesn't accept that something possibly can't be done-she does it anyways.' He looked up, spotting a young teen with long brown hair and nodding to her. "Hello there," he said calmly, watching her look at him with inquisitive brown eyes. "Hello-I'm Makie!" she said brightly. "Is there something I can help you with Sir?"

"My name is Zao," he said, gently shaking her hand. "And there is-have you seen Selena?"

"Yeah," came the reply as she pointed off down the hall. "She's out in the garden-seemed pretty angry about something. Is everything all right?"

The Model thought for a moment. "You know she's head of the Fog now right?" he asked, watching her nod. "Well she's dealing with matters related to that."

"Meaning they're still trying to attack her." Makie summarized, shaking her head. "I was there during the first battle with Musashi Mr. Zao-on board a ship with Haruharu and Kiri."

He stared at the names, Haruna coming over. "She means myself and Kirishima Sir," she said quietly. "She has been under our protection since her home came under attack."

Zao nodded, bowing to both of them. "Thank you Makie for your help." He said before turning and heading for the garden. He had just reached the doorway when he heard the sound of crying, looking out and spotting her near a pond on the ground with her face covered, her visor next to her on the grass. All he could do was stare at her before managing to quietly make his way down the steps and across the grass, sinking to his knees in front of her and reaching out to pull her into his arms. "Selena?" he asked quietly, his gold eyes focused on her as she glanced up, latching onto him and burying her face in his jacket while sobbing before he began rubbing her back gently as he had seen a woman in the city do with her crying child. 'She's so...fragile,' he thought, feeling something swell within him and just held her close, rocking her gently. "I'm here Selena," The Model murmured. "I will not let them hurt you."

He sat that way for several minutes before someone cleared their throat behind him and he looked up, gulping as he saw Kongou standing on the balcony. 'I'm doomed,' he thought as she walked over, spotting her niece in his arms. "Kongou-I...it's just..."

"She's overwhelmed," she finished. "She needs rest."

"What is this man's issue Kongou?"

"Let's get her into bed." Was the reply. "Then we'll talk."

Zao nodded, grabbing her visor in one hand before lifting her up in his arms and getting to his feet, carrying her carefully inside and down the hall to her room, managing to get her jacket and shoes off of her after laying her down gently, tucking her in. He set her visor on the bedside table, gently brushing a stray lock of her hair from her face and gazing down at her before leaving the room, raising an eyebrow as they went to a small room and sat down. A servant brought over a tray with tea and some small sandwiches, setting it on the table and nodding to them before leaving. Kongou poured the tea into the cups, handing one to him before filling her own and sipping it. "Selena...does not take failure well." She explained. "Never has, and that idiot leading the U.S. sees her as a _threat_ to her leadership-she _fears_ that peace is actually _possible_ and does not want that. Taggart...is another story, however-I remember him staring at Selena that day when we towed back the _Ottawa_ -be wary of that one."

He nodded, sipping his tea. "I just...can't understand what I was feeling out there." He said "Before when I've come into Havana I always go to the bars to unwind-I can feel that fading after meeting Selena-like I just want to come see her when I return."

Kongou gave a knowing smile. "You care about my niece Zao," she said. "When Ray left us, he went and found you, didn't he?"

"Yes," Zao smiled faintly. "He explained I misread the relationship between Selena and him. Is she really still unattached?"

She gave him a look. "For now anyways-she's strong and powerful." She said. "I think, however, many would be turned off by the fact she's half-human."

He shrugged. "So what if she's different-if people base their reactions toward her on that they are...shallow. She doesn't follow what everyone else does-that's what fascinates me Kongou. She paves her own way." He looked down at his reflection in his tea before drinking. "I want to protect her," he said after swallowing, his gold eyes meeting her red-brown ones. "I want to protect the...the kind heart she bears-the heart that's being _hurt_ by the actions of those _humans_!"

By this time Gunzou had heard the Model ranting and entered the room, leaning against the doorframe and merely watching him speak his mind before cutting in. "It seems to me you care for my daughter," he said, watching him turn around and start to get up only to be waved back into his seat. "But are your feelings true?"

Zao turned to Kongou. "Did you set me up?" he asked. "Get me to say my feelings out loud so..."

"So you could understand them better." She finished with him, smirking as her friend came over and sat down, eyeing him. "Vice-Admiral Zao correct?" he asked, watching the other nod. "I am Admiral Gunzou Chihaya-Selena's father." He smirked, sipping from the glass of whiskey he had had in his hand when he came in and swallowing. "So tell me, do you love my daughter?"

The Model stared at him, thinking for a moment on his feelings back in the garden: sadness at her pain; anger at the ones who caused her said pain; and, when he held her... "Yes, I love her," he said finally. "And I want to protect her whether she returns my feelings or not."

Gunzou smiled, setting his whiskey down. "I believe Selena will return your feelings," he said. "What my wife told me about her reaction to you and the fact she felt the need to apologize shows me this. Selena understands about how Models can express love-up to a point Zao-after all, she watched me and her mother...and had to deal with Hyuuga's crazy obsessions. However," he got up at this point and walked over, standing above the other man. "Keep in mind if you _ever_ hurt my daughter I _will_ sink you-is that clear?"

Zao gulped, nodding. "Transparently Sir," he managed to get out as Kongou began laughing. "Gunzou, that was priceless," she said, smirking at him. How long have you been planning that one?"

"Since she went on board the _Iliad_ -I figured she would probably hook up with a sailor." Gunzou smiled again. "I believe this is better-I can see he would never knowingly hurt her where as a human who does not understand her and how she is _would_." He went and lifted up his glass. "Anyways, I'll stop playing 'bait-the-vice-admiral' before we end up waking my daughter. Kongou, Zao." He nodded before walking out, the male Model thinking before finishing his tea and getting to his feet. "Kongou, if you'll excuse me,"

"The shop just half a block away." She said, sipping her tea before looking up and seeing him staring. "Excuse me Ma'am?" he asked. "I don't..."

"You're going for flowers right?" she raised an eyebrow. "Head to the shop half a block down from here-tell them I sent you. They'll make up something special." She waved her hand. "Off you go."

Kongou shook her head as he hurried off, Makie peeking in and coming over, lifting up a sandwich from the tray. "Finally got it through to him, Lady Kongou?" she asked, eating the small thing.

"I had to draw it out of him and basically clobber him with it, but yes, I believe he gets it now."

The young teen shook her head. "Does Selena truly understand what she could be getting into?"

"He will ask to court her for a time," the Model explained. "It would allow the two to get to know one another better. Selena will understand this...I remember Takao coming to me about having to explain relationships to her daughter."

~*Flashback*~

Kongou was laying on top of her bridge, staring up at the sky as she heard someone land next to her and sat up, looking at Takao. "It is rare of you to come here," she said, watching her sit down next to her. "What is it that you want now?"

"I just had 'the talk' with Selena," came the reply as she stared off. "Apparently the gaze that the First Officer was giving her two nights ago had her wondering."

"That was not a gaze Takao," was the sharp reply. "I believe humans would call that a ' _leer_ '. Honestly I do not trust that man at all-it was more of him being interested in her due to her _father_ than actual true interest-at least to me."

"That's how I felt about it too when Gunzou explained. Then she asked me about how Models view relationships-not something I was expecting mind you."

Kongou glanced over at her. "And what has my niece decided?"

"She wants to find the one that's right for her," Takao replied. "The thing is, and I didn't tell her this, is that I get the feeling the 'right one' isn't going to be human-they're not going to understand her and would view her with suspicion no matter what she did." She looked down. "Sometimes I look at her and wonder if she's only _pretending_ to be human."

"The only thing that matters is that she is your daughter Takao-those who only see and judge her for only part of who she is? That just shows how shallow they are." She raised an eyebrow. "I trust you imparted how it is done?"

"Yes Kongou-she did, after all, ask about it."

"Then should something happen she will be aware of what things will mean. Do not worry-everything will take its proper course-as you should."

~*End Flashback*~

Makie blinked as the Model finished what she was telling. "So it's not how humans think it will be." She said. "Then how come Gunzou and Takao are so good together?"

"They fought side-by-side Makie-they had to trust one another and so formed a bond that simply deepened." She shook her head. "Then again, Takao always _was_...free-spirited."

~*Several Hours Later*~

Selena slowly awoke to a pleasant scent, opening her eyes and spotting the vase of flowers on the side table next to her visor. She got out of bed and studied it curiously; while it wasn't the most expensive arrangement she had ever seen, it was tastefully done, with white anemone, azaleas, pink and yellow camellias, purple carnations, lavender, and topped with a peony and a zinnia, a few springs of baby's breath completing it nicely. She noticed a card next to the vase and lifted it up, reading. 'Please meet me in the garden-I wish to speak to you. ~Zao'. She blushed faintly, slipping on her shoes and jacket before grabbing her visor, sliding it into its pocket as she headed down the hall and outside, spotting him on a bench next to the pond. She exhaled, calming herself before walking over and joining him, sitting down. "I got your note," she said. Zao looked at her, his gold eyes meeting her blue ones. "Selena," he began, taking her hand in his. "I find that I have fallen in love," he saw her gaze drop. "Then you had best declare yourself before she is taken," was the reply, a trace of bitterness in her voice. "That is why I called you here," he said, watching her look up and gently propping her chin with his hand. "I asked you here to declare my intention to _court_ you." He eyed her steadily. "Do you accept my declaration?"

Selena became acutely aware that they were being watched and shot a glare over at the door before putting up a privacy screen, turning back to him, her eyes full of hope and love. "I do accept your declaration Zao-I just hope my family didn't scare you _too_ badly. I do have to ask why however."

"Well, I did learn not to get on your father's bad side," he admitted as he hugged her, holding her close to him before giving her a small kiss. "I had thought that Ray was in a relationship with you that day-he came and found me after he left you and Kongou and explained everything. After that I began thinking if I wanted to say the words and everything just...came to a head earlier. Seeing you look so... _broken_ like that here in the garden-as if the whole world was pressing down on you-you looked so _fragile_ at that moment and all I could think about was protecting that kind heart of yours from the pain that was being caused by those who do not understand. It was your aunt, however, that helped me truly understand what my feelings were telling me-she kind of set me up." He reached down, picking a white rose from a bush and removing the thorns before tucking it into her hair, smiling gently. "You know," Selena said. "That does mean you're coming with me when I leave."

"Would it not be safer to remain here Selena?" Zao asked. "That...lunatic is looking for you."

"Well, I do need to head over to Samoa and check on the defenses there-plus I want to make sure everything is all right-the people were wonderful to me."

He helped her up carefully, smiling. "I would be honored to escort you then Selena." He walked inside with her and found none other than Hyuuga waiting for them, the young woman yelping in surprise as she was hugged. "I'm so happy for you!" she squealed, oblivious as usual to her niece trying to squirm free. "A-Aunt Hyuuga!" she managed to gasp. "Air!"

She nearly collapsed as she was released, breathing hard as Zao caught her and raised an eyebrow at the Model, who blinked. "I am Hyuuga, Vice-Admiral," she said. "And..."

"I'm well aware of who you are," he cut in. "I would ask that you attempt to refrain from doing such things with Selena."

Good luck getting her to stop Love," Selena replied. "She never listens."

There was a squeal, Makie running towards them after hearing what she had said, hugging her friend more gently before looking up at the Model next to her. "You're going to be good to her, right Mr. Zao?" she asked, watching him nod. "I will Makie," came the reply. "Your friend deserves more than what she has been given and I will be happy to give it to her."

The others came out, Gunzou giving him a knowing smile as Kongou just smirked, quietly pleased with the knowledge that her niece was protected. Takao, however, walked over, looking at him. "You have spoken the words?" she asked, watching him nod. "I have-and she has accepted my declaration Takao-do you and Gunzou approve?"

Selena watched her father come over, her parents looking at each other before turning to them. "We approve Zao," Gunzou replied. "May you both find happiness in what you have chosen."

Selena saw Ray and went over, blinking as he hugged her. "Congrats Sel," he said, looking at her. "We'll both be protecting you. Plus who knows-maybe I'll find the one for me." He saw her look and sighed in exasperation. "Honestly, I'm happy for you-you're my best friend and that's not going to change."

She smiled faintly before heading past them and outside, walking down the street toward the docks. Zao caught up to her with Ray as she took out her visor and put it on as she walked, beginning to feel back in her element. When they reached the dockyard, they stepped aboard the _Seleene_ , a worker coming over with a 'pad. "Here's a list of the repairs Ma'am," he said, watching her go through the list and nodding appreciatively, pressing her thumb on the square at the bottom and handing it back. "Sorry I brought her in in such a state," she said, looking at the human and seeing him grin. "It was an honor to work on her, Fleet Admiral," he replied, looking at her one companion. "Vice-Admiral, here's your damage log." He took out a second pad, watching the Model go through it before pressing his thumb at the bottom and hand it back. "You've both been rearmed as well. I wish you luck wherever you go from here."

They watched him leave, her friends and family boarding. "You know you're welcome to stay here," she said, watching Kongou shake her head. "I speak for all of us when I say our place is with you." She replied as there was a horn nearby, the Trio pulling up next to her. "Good to see you Ms. Selena," Hikari said, noticing who was with her. "Greetings Vice-Admiral."

Zao kissed his love's cheek before jumping to his ship in the next bay over, Aurora chuckling. "Ready to leave on your orders Selena," she said, the group heading back out to sea at her command as she stood on her deck.

(A.N.: This is where the story starts to shift to a little more romance. Zao sees Selena for who she is-both sides of her. The whole 'declaration' thing was me wanting to have something a little more...formal for what him telling Selena how he felt. As for the flowers-I read a fanfic awhile back that utilized 'hanakotoba'-which is the Japanese form of the language of flowers-there's an excellent page on Wikipedia and I purposely picked flowers from the list they have that have meaning to what Zao was wanting to say-the arrangement made a statement all its own. He _was_ , however, confused by his feelings until, as Kongou told Makie, she basically 'clobbered him over the head with them' so he could realize fully what part of him already knew. As for who Zao's Model is based off of? He's loosely based off a pic of a modern version of a human Sesshomaru that I saw once-I don't own Sesshomaru, nor is Zao a clone of him-just a vague borrow of features)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

They got through the strait between the two oceans before spotting the first group of human ships, Selena grateful for the extended range on her sonar. "If they get close-we shoot to _disable_ ," she said to her own fleet, shaking her head as Zao pulled alongside, tasking his ship to follow before jumping over to hers, touching her shoulder. "It bothers you, doesn't it?" he asked. "You are half-human, yet they focus on the other half."

They are petty and shallow Love-they don't understand- _nor_ do many of them wish to," came the reply, her voice bitter. "They are fools who will learn not to mess with us. All I wanted to do was stop a war, not be forced to defend myself from an entire fleet." She opened a window to the bridge. "Ray, Shizuka, do we have anything on that fleet out there?" she asked.

"Pack of destroyers and cruisers," he replied, Shizuka looking at her before adding, "I have a count of 7 ships. And before you ask, I'm not getting anything to make me believe Taggart is among them."

Selena sighed. "That's a relief," she said, looking off and just seeing them over the horizon. "They should be picking us up now," she murmured, the male Model looking at her as she opened a channel to her group. "Let's stop here-I'm going to give them a chance to run and if they don't, we will disable them as planned." She watched Zao nod, jumping back to his ship as they came around, facing the incoming humans. The young woman waited, her hands behind her back as they neared, the lead cruiser coming a little closer and staring at her. "Selena Thompson!" the captain yelled. "Are you prepared to come with us?"

"To whom am I speaking?" she called.

"Captain Nelson Croft," came the reply as she studied the fleet in front of her, shaking her head. "Captain Croft, I offer you this: you see what is in front of you-are you here because you were ordered, or for the reward? If you were ordered, do you agree with what you have been told?"

Nelson Croft blinked, thinking about her words before giving her a slight smile and a nod as he ordered his men to attack, watching her armor absorb the shots and hoping she got what he meant before seeing his main guns get taken out with a single photon cannon burst, the same thing happening to the other ships before calling a retreat, wincing as the rear guns were disabled. 'She's right...' he thought. 'I don't agree with these orders. For now, however, I'll play the good little captain-there must be others who think like me.'

Selena smirked, having got the message and knowing she had given the man something to think about as they moved to resume course, seeing Zao come up. "You made him think..." he said in wonder as Hikari landed on the deck, looking at her. "He doesn't like what he was told, that man," she said, watching her friend nod. "Change has to come from within," was the reply. "He will seek out others that do not agree with what that idiot woman said."

They moved off, the young woman starting to get a bad feeling half a day later and begin looking around her, Haruna noticing this and coming over. "Selena, you need to calm down," she said, watching her turn to her from the pacing she had been doing. "I can't help it Aunt Haruna," was the reply. "Taggart is out there looking for me."

"Let him come-then we can end this."

"It's just...I'm getting a really bad feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong." The young woman sighed as she was hugged, closing her eyes behind her visor as the tension began to run out of her body from her aunt rubbing her back. "It will be all right Selena," she said soothingly. "Besides, Zao isn't likely to let anything happen-and even if it does, he's going to make sure it doesn't happen again-you know that."

"Thanks Aunt Haruna," she said after a few minutes, feeling calmer as she looked at her. "But I _will_ feel better once we get to our destination."

The reply was a nod before the Model walked off, leaving her to her thoughts. Selena turned and went to examine the new equipment that had been installed on her ship, eyeing it curiously before remembering something she had been told. "Aunt Kongou once created blades out of nanomaterials when _she_ was a flagship," she mused before moving forward again, thinking as she held out one hand, trying to figure out how it was done. "You have to guide them," a voice said, Kongou walking over. "Let your will move them into the shape you desire."

The young woman nodded, closing her eyes as a shimmering blade appeared in her hand, opening them and staring." A katana," her aunt said, watching her form a sheath and attach it to her belt, sliding the weapon in. "Interesting choice Selena."

"Only going to be how I store it Aunt Kongou," she replied before looking at her, Zao jumping over to them with a blade of his own. "I usually keep this on the bridge," he said. "But I can teach you a few things should you wish." He nodded in greeting to the other Model, who smirked before walking off. Zao drew his love against his chest and held her close after they turned, staring out over the waves. There was a flash, Hyuuga having snuck up on them with a camera and taken a photo. "Okay-that's _it_!" Selena roared, pulling free from him and chasing after her aunt who was giggling madly. "Come back here Aunt Hyuuga-I've had enough of your antics!"

The male Model stared after them before shaking his head. "That woman is nuts..."

They reached Samoa after a few days, the others having had to separate Selena from her aunt and keep her out of sight for the remainder of the trip. Now the young woman stepped off her ship, the air seeming much more festive as her group walked out of the dockyard. She watched the people look at her as she walked past, Ray and Zao flanking her with the others following, her eyes lighting up as she saw the twin girls, who ran over and hugged her as she knelt, looking at them. "It's good to see you again," she said, the girl with blue hair giving her a giant smile as her pink-haired twin blushed silently, the two of them letting go. Selena stood, smiling at them and the woman nearby, nodding in greeting before moving on. "They are happier than the last time I was here," The male Model said quietly. "Musashi not being here has changed this place."

"They deserve it," came the quiet reply. "And I will to my best to keep that peace."

They headed up to the headquarters, a young teen with lavender hair looking at them. "Welcome Fleet Admiral Selena and Admiral Ray," she said, her brilliant purple eyes focused on them before bowing. "I am Suzki. Quarters have been set up for your companions." She raised up. "Is there anything I can help you with during your stay?"

Selena looked at her before looking at her friends and family. "Why don't you all get settled in-I'll be in the office. Suzki, walk with me please?"

The teen nodded, following her as the others broke off, Ray looking at Zao. "Perimeter?" he asked, the Model nodding in reply before they headed off. The young woman entered what was now _her_ office, looking around and remembering before removing her visor and slipping it into its pocket, taking off her jacket and hanging it over the back of her chair. "Have a seat my dear," she said, Suzki sitting down carefully and looking a bit nervous as clear blue eyes found her. "You are part-Model, aren't you?" she asked, giving her a smile and sitting down behind the desk, noticing her startled expression. "Y-yes Ma'am," the teen managed to get out. "But how...?"

"Because I'm half-Model myself," was the reply. "Plus, your eyes and hair are a bit of a giveaway. Tell me: are you happy here with what you do?"

Suzki stared at her, thinking for a moment. "You are _so_ much nicer than Musashi," she let out in a rush, startling the woman she sat across from. "She _never_ cared for me and saw me as lesser. No matter _what_ I did she always found something wrong with it-even when it was what _SHE_ told me to do-how is that fair?!"

Selena got up quickly, pacing. "Was it this way with _all_ the part-Models?" she asked finally, watching her nod before frowning. "Would explain why she had such an issue with _me_. Suzki-I will not do that to anyone: Model, half or human, I will not berate someone based on what they _are_. Tell me, are any others..."

"I think they were forced Ma'am," was the reply. "After it was broadcast that you had won, it stopped completely. The Models are smart enough to know that angering humans and part-Models can lead to issues."

"Good-one less hassle I have to deal with." She leaned against her desk. "Tell me, if I gave you a list of some things I'm looking for, could you match them up to Models with ships?" when the young teen nodded she grabbed a pad of paper, writing quickly. "We're putting a task force together and these are the kind of traits I'm looking for." She handed the paper over. "Please get on that right away," she watched the teen get up. "And Suzki? Thank you."

Suzki smiled at her, bowing before leaving the room. Selena wandered over to the balcony doors, opening them and letting the light breeze in before stepping outside and leaning against the stone railing, watching the ships come and go in the harbor below. "What a lovely view," she murmured, smiling to herself. "Not as lovely as you," came a voice behind her. She turned, Zao smirking at her before pulling her close. "The girl was part-Model, wasn't she?"

"Yeah," the young woman replied, leaning against him. He reached down, lifting her chin gently before kissing her. "Ray and I went around the perimeter to check, then he went to go talk to Kongou while I came here-I do not feel...comfortable if I am away from you for too long."

She chuckled, standing with him and enjoying the view for the next few hours before there was a knock on the door, Selena gently pulling away and turning. "Enter," she said, Suzki coming in with a 'pad and blinking at who was with her. "Forgive me Ma'am-I was unaware you had someone with you."

"It's all right Suzki," came the reply. "This is Vice-Admiral Zao-he will want to see the information you found." She walked over and sat down with him behind her, watching the teen plug the datapad into a slot built into the desk, the info coming up. "Well, not surprised the 'student council' made the list...Suzuya's listed along with a heavy cruiser- _Chikuma_." She glanced up. "Your thoughts Zao?" she asked.

"We will speak to them via the Concept Comm System in 30 minutes," he said, nodding to the teen. "Thank you."

Suzki nodded, bowing. "I will let them know then." She raised up and left the room, Selena getting up. "Why 30 minutes?" she asked suspiciously after the door closed, Zao kissing her. "Do I need a reason to just be with you at the moment?" he asked, smiling as she returned the kiss and just holding her until the time came, letting go as both of them sat down, willing themselves into the Concept Comm and finding the others waiting. "You're late," Hiei grumbled, Selena eyeing her. "You _were_ told 30 minutes," was the reply. "It is not our fault that you came early."

Myoukou eyed them. "What is this task force for?" she asked "Dealing with those that come after you and attack us would be my guess."

"That, and more." Zao said, stepping forward and looking at them all, noticing the young girl with black hair and pink bangs wearing a black-and-pink mini-kimono and pants looking quite nervous. "You must be Chikuma," he added, watching her nod. "Why are you so nervous?"

Chikuma raised her head, revealing silvery-grey eyes, Haguro touching her shoulder. "It's all right-they're going to understand." She said. "Just look at the Fleet Admiral and see for yourself."

Selena came over, looking at her. "You are like me, aren't you?" she said. "You are part-Model."

"Y-yes Ma'am," she said, shaking a little before looking up into her eyes. "I am nervous because I had never met another like me-especially one of such high rank."

The reply was a smile as she walked back over, the Vice-Admiral giving his approval to the selection before explaining that their mission was to find those who threaten the Fleet Admiral and what she was trying to accomplish and deal with them. "If you can work through dialogue and get them to back off, that would be best," he said. "Keep in mind they're probably going to shoot at you if they agree to, as they put it 'keep up appearances'. If you happen to see a captain by the name of Jonathan Taggart, however, notify us immediately." He noticed Nachi shaking her head. "With all due respect Sir," she said. "That one should just be sunk."

"Nah," Ashigara chimed in. "More fun to just keep taking out his weapons and letting him limp home in disgrace. Probably making his crew wonder why we're not finishing them off."

Zao chuckled. "That's what this task force has been designed for-to make them think about their actions and that of their country. Turn the enemy on itself."

"That makes quite a bit of sense," Suzuya said. "Erode their will to fight until they're willing to listen. Taggart, however...you're going to have to deal with him at some point Fleet Admiral."

"I know," came the reply before she looked up. "I will leave you to speak with the Vice-Admiral...something requires my attention elsewhere."

She nodded to them before disappearing, opening her eyes and looking up into her father's, blinking. "Dad?" she asked, watching him step back. "I'm sorry to bother you Selena," Gunzou said. "But you know I wouldn't unless it was important."

"What's troubling you?"

"I just received a transmission from Ryuujirou Kamikage," he looked up as Zao next to her came to, eyeing him. "He wants to meet with us."

"I would ask if there is a risk of attack Sir." The Model said. "You know I will not allow Selena to go into an ambush, correct?"

"Easy Zao-I know this man-he's an old ally of mine and the current Prime Minister of Tokyo. Japan is staying neutral in all this and has promised that they will not attack. Plus, it would be nice to see my old home again..."

"Ok Dad, I get it." Selena smirked. "We'll rest up for a few days and then head out-that fair?"

Gunzou smiles. "Thank you Selena-I'll go let him know."

He walked out, Zao shaking his head. "He's easy to make happy, isn't he?" he asked.

"Yeah, he is." Came the reply. "Plus I've never seen where my father grew up-and I can do something he asked me to when I left home."

~*Elsewhere*~

Taggart leaned back in the chair in the ready room of the ship he and his crew had swiped, listening to the transmission his men had picked up before thinking about what Selena had said to him. "In the timeframe she gave, I was on the _Ottawa_ under Martine-that was...8 years ago..." he got up, pacing. "She must mean when those Fog ships attacked-but how could she know?" The man frowned. "The _Kongou_ was there...and the towlines were tossed by..." he blinked, remembering the young teen clearly. "Black hair with blue tips...clear blue eyes..." Taggart pulled up the file on Selena Thompson, matching the features of the teen with his former gunner and giving a wicked smirk. "Selena Chihaya," he said. "I had Admiral Gunzou Chihaya's _daughter_ on my ship. She used a different last name so she wouldn't be associated with him." He closed the file, heading onto the bridge. "Set course to Yokosuka," he said. "We need to be in port and out of sight." He smirked. "They'll be looking for the _Iliad_ -class ship, not this one."

(A.N.: Took Taggart long enough to figure out who Selena really was. Death Runner and I decided to have Japan be neutral in the whole thing-which shows they have a better understanding of how the Fog act and do not wish to anger them. Taggart having knowledge of her being Selena Chihaya is going to factor in during the next few chapters)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The group ended up staying in Samoa for about five days before heading northwest toward Japan, reaching it after a day and a half. The ships passed through the seawall gate, Selena having raised the ship out of the water partly and was currently standing on her deck, the wind tugging at her hair and jacket. She looked down as a pair of tugs came over, merely guiding her into a large berth, Zao docking next to her and disembarking, looking up at the _Seleene_ as the gangplank came down, the group walking down onto the dock. A tall man with slightly graying hair that was slicked back walked over to them, dark eyes looking out from behind rectangular-lensed glasses. He looked over the group, his eyes settling on the young woman. "Fleet Admiral Selena Chihaya I take it?" he asked, watching her nod. "And you are Ryuujirou Kamikage," she replied calmly. "Except for the hair color you look exactly like the description my father gave me."

There was a chuckle, Gunzou coming forward. "Hello Ryuujirou," he said, shaking the other man's hand. "I see you've met my daughter."

Ryuujirou Kamikage nodded, watching as she raised an eyebrow. "This is Admiral Ray Parker-my Second and also Vice-Admiral Zao-whatever you have to say to _me_ you can say in front of them."

"I understand completely Ma'am," he said. "If you will come this way, I have quarters for everyone set up, plus we can talk in a place that is secure."

She nodded, shooting a look at Ray before following. The young man pulled up a window, looking at the Trio. "Keep an eye on the ships that are here and those that come in-while I don't _see_ anything to be worried about, that doesn't mean Taggart couldn't be here and hiding."

"Are you always this paranoid Admiral?" Yagami asked, raising an eyebrow. "Though I understand your reasoning-he could have come here to place a trap."

"We'll keep an eye on things Mr. Ray." Hikari chirped.

"Plus it will give us a chance to study the various ships here," Aurora added. "Should be fun."

Selena followed their guide to a large building, watching him look at her as her Second caught up, raising an eyebrow at him and getting the look returned. "Forgive me Sir," came the reply. "Merely giving orders to the ones running security among us-there have been...issues as of late."

"I understand," Ryuu said. "And we've heard." He looked at the others and pointed. "Rooms are down that way, if you, your staff and Gunzou would follow me please?"

Zao watched the man carefully as they entered a large office, gesturing for them to sit, a man with blonde hair coming in. "Good, you're here Herder." The older male said, watching him look over at the newcomers. "Admiral Chihaya?" he asked, staring as _two_ people answered him. "Um..."

Gunzou laughed. "It's all right Cruz," he said, looking at his daughter. "This is Fleet Admiral Selena Chihaya-head of the Fleet of Fog."

Selena removed her visor, slipping it into its pocket before looking up at him, bowing her head in greeting and seeing his look, raising an eyebrow. "If you have something to say, then say it. After all, it's been awhile since I last saw you when you came to visit us back in San Diego."

Cruz Herder stared, looking at her face for any trace of the little girl he had seen that had wanted to be just like her father, his eyes locking onto hers as he remembered.

~*Flashback*~

The sound of knocking echoed through the house as Gunzou walked over to it, opening it and chuckling. "Cruz!" he said, the blonde-haired man shaking his hand.

"Been awhile Gunzou," Cruz Herder said. "Mind if I come in?"

The younger man moved back, letting him come in before shutting the door. "My wife is shopping and the others are off doing their own thing so it's just me and my daughter here right now." He led the way into the sitting room, pouring his friend some whiskey. "Came home for a bit I take it?"

"Yeah," was the reply. "They still have us running patrols but it's been quiet." He took his glass, sipping. "Heard you made Admiral."

"Yep, Daddy's an Adm'ral," a voice said and he turned to look, seeing a 4-year-old with blue-tipped black hair and clear blue eyes standing in the doorway, Gunzou setting his glass down and scooping her up. "Cruz Herder, I would like you to meet my daughter, Selena Iona Chihaya. Selena, this is one of my old friends from back during the battles."

Cruz watched as Selena saluted him, doing the same before she was set down, the little girl staring up at him and dropping her hand, bowing. "Honor to meet you," she said formally, the blonde-haired man chuckling as he patted her head. "So this is what keeps you here." He said. "She's adorable Gunzou." He watched her flush cutely before she looked up. "Haru's back," she said, looking at her father. "Daddy, may I go?"

"Go on Selena-I'll be here catching up."

"Thanks Daddy. Bye Mr. Cruz!" the pair watched her run out after waving, Cruz blinking. "When she said 'Haru', did she mean..."

"Haruna?" Gunzou smirked. "Yes, she did. They've become her aunts." He sipped his drink. "They adore her and protect her Cruz-though I do have to keep an eye when Hyuuga is with her-those two will get into all _sorts_ of mischief otherwise."

The older man blinked, realizing having protectors that could stop bullets and do things most could not was indeed a boon as they fell into reminiscing.

~*End Flashback*~

"So _you_ are that little girl I saw all those years ago," he said in wonder, blinking before shaking his head. "So you were the reason the Admiral," he nodded at Gunzou. "Mobilized the fleet and sent it out?"

"Yes," came the reply. "Though the Fleet knew me as 'Selena Thompson'-I wanted to be seen for my own abilities." She nodded to the two he did not know, "My Second, Admiral Ray Parker, and Vice-Admiral Zao." She squeezed the Model's hand gently. "And Zao, I know you're nervous, but please, can you calm down a little bit?"

Zao smiled at her faintly. "I will try Ma'am," he said. "I am merely...unused to sitting down with humans in their own base just to talk."

"We would be the same way if the roles were reversed, Vice-Admiral." Ryuujirou admitted, looking at them all. "We can offer you safe harbor here Fleet Admiral, but the big question is 'are you going to make us choose a side?'-that is what we would like to know."

"If you wish to choose, that is up to you." Came the reply. "I am seeking to foster cooperation between humankind and the Fog. I have seen that it is possible-heck, I'm _proof_ of the concept. I would ask to earn your trust Prime Minister, otherwise such a thing will fall apart. I answer your question finally with one of my own: 'are you willing to work with the Fog to earn that trust'? We're not interested in sinking every ship anymore, but we _will_ protect ourselves if threatened."

"Which explains what I've been hearing from the U.S. Fleet," Cruz said, leaning against the desk. "The word is that if engaged, Fog ships are merely destroying guns and letting the ships return to base." He chuckled, his brown eyes looking at them. "Brilliant strategy actually-but you might be a little... _overly_ optimistic that they're going to get it through their heads over there-especially with the prize Lincoln has placed on your _own_ head-you might have to go and take her down."

"That woman may be the one that started this war Cruz Herder," Ray said. "But the Fleet Admiral _will_ be the one to finish it."

"I have little doubt of that Admiral Parker," came the reply as they all got up. "You've given me much to think about Fleet Admiral." The Prime Minister said, holding out his hand and watching her shake it. "Why not go explore? I know you have not been here before and it's been awhile since your father was home."

"That sounds like an excellent idea Sir," she said, letting go and leaving the office. Ray looked at her. "I'm going to go touch base with the Trio," he said, watching her nod before moving off. "I'm going to go grab your mother and take her out to eat Selena." Gunzou spoke up. "You and Zao have fun."

Selena shook her head as her father walked towards the quarters before heading outside, staring around her and picking a direction, removing her hair tie and wrapping it around her wrist before undoing her braid and letting her hair hang over the back of her jacket. "There..." she said. Zao looked down at her before taking her arm in his, walking up the street. He was amazed at all the people around them; there were plenty of naval officers around, one or two glancing at the woman next to him before noticing him and leaving them be. They stopped at a flower shop, Selena picking out a bouquet and taking it with her as they wound their way through the city and up a hill, entering the cemetery and finding the gravestone for her grandparents. Zao moved a ways down the hill, giving her some time and privacy as he studied a few of the stones. The young woman watched him go before gently laying the flowers at the base of the grave, tracing the names with her fingers. "Hello Selena," she heard a harsh voice say and turned, Jonathan Taggart walking out and leering at her, the sight of him shocking her into speechlessness. "I figured you would come here. And guess what-you're all alone. You're coming with me right now." He gagged her as she opened her mouth to call out before dragging her towards the trees. Selena fought to free herself, clawing at anything and everything she could reach before managing to remove the hair tie from her wrist, feeling a pinch in her neck as darkness overtook her vision and she fell into unconsciousness. Taggart hissed as he looked at his hand and arm and swore before looking at the man that had come with him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Help me get her back to the boat-we need to get out of here before they find out."

The two moved off, going as quick as they dared. Back in the cemetery, Zao glanced up towards the grave after about five minutes, not seeing anyone. "Selena?" he called as he walked up, spotting signs of a struggle as well as her tie, along with a black rose as well as a yellow one, lifting the items up and staring into the trees before letting out a scream that echoed over the area and rushed down the hill, heading straight for the dockyard while pulling up a window. "Ray, she's been taken." He said, flashing past people. "Have any ships left?"

Aurora appeared on another screen. "Yeah, one did-moved around the outside of the wall-towards where the sea meets the cemetery."

"Stop it- _NOW_!" the male Model barked in command. "The fool has taken her!"

"Yagami, Hikari, do as he says," Ray said. "Aurora let the others know-good thing they decided to dock their own ships-as soon as you arrive we will leave Zao."

Zao reached the dockyard after 10 minutes, jumping to his ship and moving out, noticing a black and gold ship following him and the _Seleene_ , Hyuuga stepping out on deck as she pulled alongside, the other ships starting to do the same as the others arrived and boarded. "Do not blame the Prime Minister," she said. "He couldn't have known."

"I don't," came the reply as he looked back at the dock, Ryuujirou staring after them and giving a single nod. He turned back, watching the others dock with the _Seleene_ along with the others before the bay closed, Kongou coming up on deck and jumping to his ship as Aurora came up with the others. "He has her," she said. "We backed off to lessen the chance of her being killed while they were getting her on board-something about that ship seems wrong."

Zao glared out to sea where he knew Selena was, his eyes red as they moved off. 'I'm coming Selena,' he thought. 'And if that bastard hurts you, he will pay-I swear it!'

A.N. Annnd now Taggart has an angry Zao coming after him (or as one of my followers on deviantART has so eloquently put it, 'Apocalypse Zao'). Does he care? Probably not since he's got his hands on the one he was obsessed about. The reason Zao went off so badly is, because of the words he spoke, he sees Selena as _his_ -she would be the same way if something happened to him-it's what the declaration _means_ when spoken. Trust me, Zao's gonna make what Ray to the guy did after the battle with Musashi look like a minor _argument_ when he gets ahold of Taggart. As for the reason for why Taggart _wanted_ Selena? You're just going to have to come back and see next week! The black and yellow roses have a meaning-that being 'change' [black] and 'jealousy' [yellow]-this was taken not just from the wiki page for hanakotoba but from another site as well.)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

(A.N: Just a warning-this is going to be kinda dark everyone)

Selena groaned, waking slowly and looking around, finding herself lying in a room. She blinked several times, watching it come into focus before trying to move, finding that she was on her side with her hands cuffed behind her back. She shook her head, trying to clear it as the door opened, Jonathan Taggart coming in and smirking at her. "Awake are we?" he asked sarcastically, watching her try to sit up before shoving her back down roughly. "You stay down," he snarled, watching her glare at him. "What is this Taggart?" she hissed, wincing as he slapped her across the cheek before grabbing a small blade. "Oh, I'm just going to have some fun before I display you," he said, smirking as he gagged and blindfolded her, her muffled screams barely being heard outside the room as he laughed.

~*Elsewhere*~

Zao sped across the waves, trying to get any trace of Selena and not caring about the passage of time, merely glancing up at the sun began to rise for the third time in as many days. It was times like this he did not have to go into rest mode too often, plus there was no way he possibly _could_ knowing that fool had her. He looked up, seeing an inbound ship he hadn't seen in a while, Ray coming out. "You see it Zao?" he called, watching the Model look up. "Don't worry," came the reply. "I know who it is- _Intel Battleship Izumo_." He turned back watching the ship pull alongside, a female Model jumping over wearing a skirt and frilled top, her red hair bouncing a little as her green eyes stared at him. "Here you are Zao," she said. "Been searching for you all over."

"Izumo," he said, raising an eyebrow as Ray came onto the deck of the other ship before making a light bridge appear, watching him come over. "This is Admiral Ray Parker-the Fleet Admiral's Second."

"That's why I've come-I spotted something very strange on a human ship-what looked to be a young woman attached to the bow-black hair with blue tips." She watched them stare at her, noticing Zao's eyes were turning red again. "S-she looked unconscious-do you know her?"

" _That was the Fleet Admiral_." He grated out, watching her back up several steps before speaking again. " _Where_ did you see them Izumo?"

"I-I'll do one better-I'll lead you there." She watched the other male touch her friend's shoulder. "Zao, calm down-you're scaring her." He said. "We'll find Selena ok?"

The Model glared at him before taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Lead the way Izumo," he said finally, watching her jump across and turn around the way she came. They moved quickly, finally spotting the ship, Zao zooming in and having a look at the front of the ship before letting out a roar of rage. "Taggart!" he shouted, aiming his guns and firing a volley, hitting the rear of the ship and trying to disable the engines before he began to open, a light purple shot coming from another direction and blowing a nice hole where he had hit. "Who dares?!" he snarled, Myoukou appearing on a screen. "Go get her Vice-Admiral," she said. "We'll draw their fire."

"Do _not_ fire near the bow of the ship-they have Selena attached there. Disable the ship but know that Taggart is _mine_!"

He watched her nod before the screen closed, then looked at the group assembled nearby. "The ship and crew are to be escorted back to Japan," The Model said. "Since the kidnapping was committed on _their_ soil, I will allow _them_ to choose their fate." He sped up, his Armor blocking the attacks as colored cannon blasts repetitively fired at the human ship. Zao finally jumped onto the deck, scaring the officers in the area as he fixed a glare on them. "Answer me truthfully and I'll spare you," he snapped. "Where is your captain?"

"He is on the bridge Sir," a calm voice replied as he turned, looking at the young man. "I'm First Mate and I cannot condone what he has done. Go deal with him while we set about freeing her."

"Your name sailor?"

The young man saluted. "Jared Rosen Sir." He watched the Model nod before moving off with the others, working on freeing Selena. Zao, however, merely jumped to the bridge and entered, drawing the sword he had been keeping with him and pointing it at the captain. "You've finally arrived," Taggart said, his voice snide. "Did you enjoy what I did with your precious _Fleet Admiral_?" he gasped as he was lifted out of his chair by his throat. " _Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your life right now_ ," The Model snarled in a guttural tone, the people on the bridge staring in fear as he was thrown to the floor, red eyes looking at them as the tip of his blade was pointed at the fallen man. "Lock him up. You will then be escorted back to Yokosuka for them to deal with you." He looked up as Jared Rosen came in, nodding. "Do as he says." He walked over to Taggart. "You are relieved _Sir_ ," he spat, gesturing for him to be taken below before looking at Zao, bowing slightly. "Your Fleet Admiral has been moved to the large ship Sir." He said before looking at the bridge crew. "Turn this ship around."

The Model watched them drag Taggart off before turning and leaving, sheathing his blade and jumping over to the _Seleene_ , heading straight for the infirmary and finding Ray and Hyuuga already there and working on her, the female Model looking at him as she hooked up an IV. "She's dehydrated and weakened badly." She said, reaching over and taking hold of the blanket covering her, glancing up at him before drawing it back. Zao stared down at the wounds on the woman lying on the bed, trying to rein in his temper as he remembered how _limp_ she had been when he had seen her hanging by her wrists and a chain around her upper body. "What...is...the...damage?" he ground out, Ray turning to him. "We're unsure yet Zao," he said. "I can tell you for a fact that besides the wounds we _can_ tell that the leg that was damaged during the battle with Musashi is now _badly_ fractured and that she was most likely in a lot of pain before she passed out." He grabbed a roll of bandages, wrapping the wounds after Hyuuga cleaned them before tending to her legs, wrapping and splinting both to be safe. Zao sat down, taking one of her hands. "I failed her," he said, touching her overly-pale cheek and staring at her face." Do we know when she'll wake up?"

"Her mind is shut down due to the pain she was put through," the other Model said, looking at him and touching his shoulder. "We don't know _how_ long she'll be out. I'm sorry."

He nodded bitterly as they left to give him some privacy. "Come back to me Love," he said softly, tears falling.

~*Elsewhere*~

Selena wandered around Yokosuka for what seemed like days, feeling something guiding her as she walked up the path to the cemetery, seeing her parents standing in front of a stone. When she reached them, she watched them walk slowly past her, her gaze falling to the grave and locking onto the name. "I'm...dead?" she said aloud. "I don't understand-I'm right here!"

"You are close," a male's voice said and she turned, a man with grey hair and a beard wearing glasses looking at her. "You are seeing what could happen Selena Chihaya." He smirked slightly at her shock. "You truly are my son's daughter."

" _Grandfather_?" she asked, watching him nod. "I am surprised to see you here in this place, my granddaughter." Shouzou Chihaya said as he touched her shoulder. "You know you have to go back. Tell me-do you remember what happened?"

The young woman looked down. "Taggart," she growled. "He tortured me and then, _while I was injured_ , hung me on the front of his ship like a damn _trophy_ -he knew the Fog wouldn't risk hitting me." She looked up as she saw Zao, who walked to her grave and looked at it before dropping to his knees and letting out a roar, his energy going crazy. "No!" she cried, trying to reach him. "He's going berserk like Aunt Kongou did! Zao, you have to calm down! Please my Love!"

"He cannot hear you Selena, but know if you die, there will be no one to stop him-he will combine his ship with the _Seleene_ and head for the U.S. to wipe them all out for their transgressions against you."

Selena stared, tears running from her eyes. "No...I can't let that happen to him...but I don't know how to wake up."

"Follow the bond you have with Zao-that is your path back." He watched her sink down next to the sobbing Model and wrap her arms around him, looking back at her grandfather and nodding before closing her eyes, following the bond as he instructed. "Farewell, my granddaughter," she heard as she disappeared.

~*Back to Reality*~

There was a groan, Zao looking up; they had arrived in Japan two days prior after having sailed 5 days back. They had taken her to the hospital wing of the headquarters and he had not left her side since. Taggart was currently secured in a cell, Ryuujirou Kamikage having been quite pissed off at the man who had done such an action on Japanese soil. He had relented, however, to holding off on sentencing him until something changed with Selena. The Model's eyes strayed to the monitors connected to her, seeing them start to change and carefully took one of the hands of the figure on the bed. There was another groan as eyes the color of crystalline blue opened weakly, taking in the ceiling before looking around, finding him. "S-Selena?" he breathed, touching her cheek. He remembered how the monitors had jumped all over when she was first brought in; crashing one moment but rebounding the next. Selena stared around her before spotting Zao, remembering what she saw wherever the heck that place was. She heard him whisper her name, trying to crack a weak smile. "Zao?" she asked, watching him get up and gently pull her to him, being careful of the wires. "Damn it Love, don't _scare_ me like that again!" He carefully laid her back down, using the remote on the bed to raise her up slightly. "Hyuuga will be in shortly to change your IV-she had to go make a stronger batch of that 'supplement' she's been using. Ray's been acting as your doctor alongside her-the Japanese opened up the hospital wing here in the headquarters so you'd have more privacy."

She nodded weakly, hearing footsteps as Hyuuga came in, changing the IV before noticing something. "Selena?" she gasped, hugging her with extreme gentleness for once. "You're awake! It's about time if you ask me."

"Too chipper Hyuuga," Selena groaned, spotting Ray in the doorway. "Be glad you didn't see and hear her when you were out," he said. "I'm actually _glad_ to hear it again." He went and got her a glass of water, helping her drink. "I think Zao was about ready to go after the entire U.S. Fleet himself if you didn't wake soon."

"That...does not surprise me," came the reply as she leaned against the pillows, gently squeezing her love's hand gently. Hyuuga shooed them back a bit before moving the blanket, removing the bandages so she could put fresh ones on. Selena stared at what had been done to her, her eyes starting to glow gold. The male Model came back over and took her hand, trying to get her to calm down. "Focus on me," he said simply, keeping her eyes on him as the other Model managed to get the wounds rewrapped. "They're healing finally," she said, watching them look over. "You might end up with some faint scarring but it won't be too noticeable."

"They will just show what she endured for what she believes in." Zao said, seeing the look on his love's face. "And don't you start with that Selena," he went on, having a fairly good idea _what_ she was thinking about. "If you think that those scars define you, you're wrong. I _would_ have lost it had you not woken up-I was very close. Do you think less of _me_ for _that_?" he watched her shake her head. "Then why would I think less of you due to what that _bastard_ did to you? He scarred your flesh-but what he _didn't_ scar was what drew me to you _in the first place_."

By this time the others had shown up due to the racket, staring into the room as the male Model read his own _Fleet Admiral_ the riot act before taking her in his arms again, soothing her. "What drew me to you was your heart-your _spirit_. I am not so...shallow to base a relationship solely on your looks. Do you understand me?"

Selena nodded, having been snapped out of her melancholy thoughts by his rant before noticing the others in the doorway. "Are you...going to come in or not?" she asked, watching her parents rush to her side, hugging her. "Selena..." Gunzou said, sobbing openly as he held her, Takao looking at her daughter and smiling at her, rubbing her shoulder gently. The young woman reached up and set her hand on her father's back, patting it gently. "I-I'm here Dad," she said as he finally let go, looking at her before turning to the one who had stayed by her. "What are your plans?" he asked.

Zao looked at him. "Taggart will stay where he is for now," was the reply. "I want to make _sure_ she's going to make a full recovery before deciding that bastard's _fate_. Probably safest for him there, even though he doesn't _deserve_ it."

"I will let the Prime Minister know of this-and the fact she's awake again." He left the room, her mom moving back as Kongou swept in, looking down at her before doing something unexpected with others in the room-she pulled her niece into a true hug after sitting on the side of the bed, holding her close. "It is good to see you awake Selena," she said, her red-brown eyes looking at her. "But you are still tired, aren't you?" She carefully laid her back and got up, tucking her in before looking at the others. "I say we allow her the healing sleep she needs."

The Model ushered most of the others out, Zao taking her hand gently and easing the bed back down partly before smoothing her hair. "I'm not leaving your side Selena," he said. "I was scared _beyond_ belief that you wouldn't wake up." He stared as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "When he stepped out of the trees-he had been waiting-I was so shocked I couldn't speak or cry out." She looked down. "He gagged me before dragging me backwards, then knocked me out. I came to on that ship and was handcuffed on a bed, then Taggart came in, and..." she broke off, covering her face with her hand. "He...he tortured me Love-then hung me from the bow of his ship after a few days-not sure _how_ long I hung there before passing out from my pain-I think I remember picking up a Fog ship just prior however."

"That would be Izumo-she runs Intel and told us where to find you. I think I scared her with how...unstable I was trying to find you."

"So this is her," a voice said as the Model in question came in, looking at them before bowing slightly. "I am Izumo, I am the Intel gatherer for the Fog."

"Selena Chihaya," was the reply as she smiled gently. "It was _you_ I picked up before I passed out, wasn't it?"

"The timing would indeed be close." Izumo glanced at her friend. "I would ask that you explain your actions towards me Zao-never have I seen you act that way before."

Zao raised an eyebrow before glancing at the woman in the bed. "You declared yourself, didn't you?" came the question. "Zao, she's..."

"She's _what_ Izumo?" he cut in, looking at her. "Only half-Model?" he got up, letting go of his love's hand and turning to her. "She is still the one I declared myself to-the one that I _love_. You _will_ acknowledge that fact-is that understood?"

"She's perfect for you," the Model said, smirking at him. "She will temper you nicely. I just wanted to see what you would say." She watched the other Model stare at her before sitting down, Selena smirking. "Izumo," she said. "When I am well again I will see to it you are rewarded for your actions."

Zao settled his love down to sleep before getting up, going into the hall. "You have news from the Fleet, don't you Izumo?"

"I have Zao-but deemed it best not to say it around Selena for obvious reasons-she needs peace, not to be worried over what I have to say. News of what happened to her has reached them-the entire _fleet_ is calling for Jonathan Taggart's death. I've never seen the separate factions... _united_ like this before. It's also beginning to sound like the entire crew of that ship we escorted in has forsworn their loyalty to the U.S.-I'm just amazed that he only had about 30 people on the ship and they were able to run her. The new captain wishes to speak to her at some point."

He nodded. "Can you let him know that will be allowed? Selena will probably be out a day before wanting to move around-if she's not up sooner."

~*Several Hours Later*~

Selena awoke in the bed, noticing she was no longer hooked up and that her wrappings had been removed save on her right arm where the gashes has been deepest, then spotted her outfit, carefully climbing from under the covers and dressing. She had to sit down as soon as she was finished, Ray coming in with a wheelchair and shaking his head. "I see Zao was correct," he said, helping her into the chair. "You're ready to go after 12 hours of sleep. That does not mean, however, you're going anywhere _near_ the ship."

She grumbled before wheeling herself out into the hall, Izumo waiting for her. "The captain that took over for the bastard wishes to speak to you," she said as they moved down the hall. "The Japanese Government has decided to let you choose the punishment, and the Prime Minister has something to run by you. Where do you want to go first?"

Selena stopped, rubbing her left arm gently as she thought." I'll deal with the new captain, then the Prime Minister. Where can I find this man?"

"He'll be with his crew-follow me." The Model led the way through the halls to a room, helping the young woman up and knocking on the door before entering, the men staring at the pair and saluting. "At ease," Selena said, sitting in a chair. "Which one of you is the new captain?" She watched a young man step forward, bowing. "I am Jared Rosen, former First Mate and now Captain."

She nodded once. "I would ask what your plans are-you know that...woman back in the U.S. isn't likely to accept you back correct?"

"You wish to learn about the ship we took-we have the specs you need. If you were to add her to your Fleet..." Jared broke off, watching her smirk. "I'll see what I can do to secure your release," she said. "But I have to ask, why didn't you...?"

"We _had_ been planning a mutiny, Fleet Admiral." He answered truthfully. "Your capture and the attack to rescue you...accelerated our plans. Taggart planned to use you as a shield, thinking no Fog ship would fire at them because of you hanging there. We had hoped to take over the ship, get you down and call your friends, but they beat us to it. Probably for the best as our medic would have had no idea how to treat you."

Selena got up after thinking. "I will speak to the Prime Minister about your...situation, Captain Rosen. I'll be in touch."

She left the room and sat back down in the wheelchair before moving off, Izumo thinking. "The knowledge of that ship would be of great value to the Fog," she intoned. "I get the feeling he was really not appreciated in his role as First Mate."

"I know what he went through Izumo," came the reply. "I was his predecessor-and all Taggart ever saw in _me_ was my abilities for taking you guys out."

She stopped at the Prime Minister's door and knocked, hearing a "come in" before opening the door and wheeling in, spotting Zao sitting there waiting. He got to his feet and came over as she stood from the wheelchair and helped her over to one of the chairs, both settling into them as Izumo closed the door and walked over, bowing slightly. "Prime Minister, I am Izumo, the Fog's Intel gatherer."

Ryuujirou nodded. "The Vice-Admiral has explained," he said, a voice speaking up. "The rank is Admiral," Selena said, glancing over at her love and watching him sputter. "What are you saying Selena?" he asked, focusing on her as she sat a little straighter. "Zao, for your service and in recognition of your rescue of me, not to mention what you may have gained us, I bestow upon you the rank of 'Admiral'. I trust no one here will have any issues with that?"

The other Model in the room smirked at her. "I have no issues Ma'am," she said formally. "Zao showed remarkable...drive to rescue you as well as restraint. I am pleased to second the motion."

"As do I," another voice said, Ray coming over from the shadows where he had been sitting. "I wondered if there wouldn't be such an action for what happened."

"I see no issues with it," Cruz Herder said from his seat. "What say you Prime Minister-I think they would like your input on this."

Ryuu looked at them all, thinking a moment. "I've worked with military people most of my life and am pleased with how this all was handled. There is likely to be at least one death from this, but you brought that one back _alive_ to be judged." He got to his feet and held out his hand, smiling broadly. "May I be the first to welcome you, _Admiral_ Zao."

Zao blinked before getting up with the others, taking it and shaking it before letting go and looking at Selena, saluting her and watching her do the same. "Thank you Ma'am," he said before hugging her, his mouth by her ear. "And I'm glad to see you awake." He stepped back, watching her flush as they all sat down. The young woman cleared her throat. "Speaking of Taggart, I believe I have thought of a...suitable, if not _highly_ ironic punishment for his actions." She looked at them. "He will be put into a life boat and secured in such a way that he will not be able to get free. That boat will be towed out past the wall where Zao and I will be waiting-he fears being sunk and that is how he shall die-given the same fate he wanted to give _me_ when I first took control of the _Seleene_." She looked at them. "Is this acceptable to you, Prime Minister Kamikage?"

The Prime Minister took in her words before chuckling. "Add to the fact that Admiral Zao has already tortured him I think what you have laid out is perfect." He got up again. "Come, I will take you down to see him."

The others got up, Zao supporting his love as they walked, taking a lift down to the jails. "We found one accomplice," Ray explained. "He helped Taggart carry you down to the waiting boat."

"It was under duress, I swear!" a voice answered them, Selena wincing at the tone as she walked over, glaring at both men. "I'll deal with you in a moment Taggart," she said before looking at the one who had spoken, her eyes hard as she took out her visor and put it on, monitoring his vitals. "So you're saying he threatened you sailor?" she asked, her voice like ice and watching him nod frantically. "Yes Ma'am," he replied. "After the crew was on the new ship for a time, they began to disagree with him and his _obsession_ over you. Threats were made, _by him,_ that our commissions would be revoked if we didn't go along with his plans."

"You're a liar!" Jonathan Taggart snapped, watching her turn to him. "This ensign was part of the whole plot-it was his as much as mine!" he blanched as Selena smirked, tapping her visor. "You are aware I can see your vitals with this right? Your heart rate and blood pressure?" the smirk widened. "Yours didn't start going off until he called you out-his are different. He's _glad_ to get all this out." She focused on the young sailor. "What's your name?"

"Lt. Ezekiel Wolf, Ma'am." He said. "I was the medic on the ship." He lowered his gaze. "And the one who gave that man the anesthetic he used to knock you out."

Selena held out her hand, the guard giving her the key and she unlocked his cell. "I'm giving you a second chance due to circumstances Lieutenant-do not blow it."

"I will not Ma'am," came the reply as his wrists were freed. "I swear it-I intend to go deal with my transgression so it will not affect me when I die."

She nodded as Ryuu read out Taggart's sentence to him, noticing that the one that had hurt her was injured himself, seeing very familiar cuts on his arms that had not been tended to and raising an eyebrow at his glare. "I see Zao gave back what you did to me." She said as he staggered to his feet, coming to the door. "You won't get away with this _Chihaya_ ," he spat, watching her face for any trace of shock as she merely looked at her nails. "It took you this long to figure it out," Selena said in a bored tone, knowing it was setting him off even worse. "I thought you would have figured it out the first day I was aboard." She pinned him with a glare before leaning close. "Do you know _why_ Zao was so pissed at you? I could make it much worse and tell him what you wanted from me since the day you first saw me. You will _never_ have me in that way _Taggart_." She gasped as a hand was set on her shoulder and she was pulled back, Zao glaring at the other male. "So that's it hmm?" he intoned. "You wanted Selena for _yourself_. Let me clue you in on something _Jonathan_ -she's _mine_. She accepted my declaration and we are courting to get to know one another. It doesn't matter to _me_ if she's half-Model because I genuinely _love_ her-unlike you who only saw her use against the _Fog_." He looked at the others. "Please take Selena out of here-I do not want her seeing what is about to happen."

Izumo nodded to him before leaving with the others, helping Selena along. "Is there anything you wish to do Ma'am?" she asked, the young woman nodding. "Yeah," was the reply. "I need to get out of here for a bit-I hate being cooped up."

"I'll go get Kongou then," Ray said, his friend eyeing him. "You know Ray," she said, smirking. "You've been around her quite a bit lately-is there something I should know about?"

The two women laughed as he went quite red in the face, the other two humans blinking as they all stepped out of the elevator. "Hopefully you'll be able to enjoy Yokosuka this time around Selena," Ryuu said, looking up as Kongou came in. "Here you are Selena," she said. "Was wondering where you got to when I found your bed empty."

"Just got done giving Taggart his sentence," was the reply as she sat down to rest her legs. "Zao's currently dealing with him over him wanting me for years."

"You purposely let that drop my niece and you know it." She smirked. "Come, I've seen some shops I wanted to go check out with you."

Selena groaned. "Greaat." She muttered, the others laughing

(A.N.: And Sel's back where she belongs, which makes Zao happy. I wanted to do a cameo of Shouzou [Gunzou's father and her grandfather] and this worked out well. Basically she was in a state where she was unaware that she wasn't awake plus she was badly off. Yes, Shouzou looks similar to how he does in _Cadenza_ , but he's lacking the scar over his left eye. As for Taggart, I figured a little poetic justice was in order-he wanted to sink Selena and now _he's_ the one about to get sunk-plus Zao...let's just say he's none-to-happy about the jerk's desires for his Fleet Admiral. Lt. Wolf is going to feature in the next chapter too and we get the new name of the prototype ship.)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The next few days seemed to fly by, Kongou having taken her niece to the shops to get her some other clothes, stating that she quote: 'didn't need to be in her uniform all the time'. Selena noticed that the sailors were quite a bit more respectful, nodding to her in greeting and a few even asking what it was like doing what she did. To be honest, it didn't seem all that different to her after she thought about it except it was more...intense during battles. She did make time to go to the cemetery and place flowers at the memorial beds dedicated to those lost during the Great Battle of 2039, Zao standing next to her protectively. He noticed a single deep purple rose in her hand. "You saved one," he said. "Who is that for?"

She gave him a smile before walking up to her grandparents' grave, looking at it and setting it down. "Thank you Grandfather," she said, tears in her eyes. "For everything." The young woman looked down, her love touching her shoulder. "Explain Selena," he said quietly, watching her look up. "When I was out, I wasn't aware of that fact." She began, finding a bench nearby and sitting on it, watching him join her. "It seemed to me I was back here in Yokosuka. I finally found my way here to the cemetery after what felt like several days, only to be passed by my parents leaving a new stone." Her hands clenched as she remembered. "Turns out I was seeing what would happen in the future if I didn't wake, and my grandfather, Shouzou Chihaya, appeared to me, explaining I was close to death. Then you appeared Zao, and...and you saw my grave and just...lost it-going into the same state Aunt Kongou once did. Grandfather explained that if I didn't wake up, you were going to combine our ships and go hunt the U.S. Fleet-he told me I had to follow the bond we share to get back. The next thing I knew, I woke up in that hospital room and heard you say my name-it's also why I wasn't all that surprised when it was brought up."

Zao stared at her before holding her close to him, looking at the grave and silently thanking the spirit of the man interred there for what he did, rubbing her back gently. "I was...very close to losing it-like you were told," he admitted, smoothing her hair. "It was taking everything I had not to go and do exactly that-combine the ships and go hunting. We are bound closer than I thought possible."

She wiped her eyes, looking up at him as he helped her to her feet, slowly helping her down the hill as she glanced back with a smile before turning back to him, blushing as her stomach growled. "Come," he said, taking her arm in his. "We will go get some food." They walked down the street, the Model keeping an eye on everything around him. They stopped at an eatery near the dockyard and got a seat outside, a woman taking their orders as Selena looked over at her ship, noticing a pair of naval officers doing the same. "That's a beautiful ship," one said. "Wonder how many crew she has?"

"Who knows," the other, a female, said. "The lines on her and the firepower you see on her...wouldn't want to mess with that one. Love to know who her captain is-whoever they are, they're lucky."

Zao smirked before speaking up. "You know," he said. "The one who commands the ship is right here." He nodded to his companion when they turned to look at whomever was speaking, their eyes widening. "She's called the _Seleene_." The young woman said. "She's my ship. As for how she's staffed, usually it's just me and one other person, but I do have a 'crew' of sorts if I need them."

The older of the officers put it all together. "Fog ship right?" he asked, glancing back at it and watching as the markings lit up, his buddy nudging him and nodding to the fact she was focused on the ship. "Might I ask your name Miss?" she asked politely, feeling a little intimidated by the show. Selena blinked, looking at her. "Fleet Admiral Selena Chihaya," she said, the officers staring. "Chihaya?" the woman gasped. "You wouldn't happen to be..."

"My daughter?" a voice asked, Gunzou coming over and grinning at the woman. "Been a long time, hasn't it Maruri?"

"Hello Gunzou," Maruri Hibiki said, smirking before looking at the young woman. "So this is your daughter?"

"Indeed." Came the reply as he looked at the other officer. "Oh, and Daisaku? I wouldn't suggest trying anything fishy-it would not be wise."

Daisaku Komaki flushed at the accusation. "I wasn't..." he glanced over, the Model looking straight at him. "Y-yes Sir...I'll leave her be."

"Baiting your old friends Hun?" a voice asked, Takao walking up and grinning. "Though I don't blame you for getting after Daisaku-better to be forewarned than ripped apart by an angry Admiral."

They walked off the food came for both tables-the two pairs decided to push them together so they could talk, the captain looking at them. "I have to ask, Selena," he said. "What did you have to do to get that ship?"

"I didn't really _do_ anything Daisaku." Came the reply. "I sent out the call and she came. I originally only joined the Fog to keep myself and Ray Parker, my Second, alive, but soon saw that the one who was in command before I took over was obsessed and wasteful in achieving her goals. With the _Seleene_ , I challenged her for the right to lead and won, though just barely." She ate a mouthful of fish, swallowing before she continued. "Look, I've seen that humans and Fog _can_ live together and believe it's possible outside of those places. There are people, however, that don't want that peace and those ones are who we will go after."

"How did you hook up with Zao?" Maruri asked, Zao eyeing her. "I was Vice-Admiral under her," he said. "A week after we met I had brought her some information about attacks on Fog ships. She became...agitated over what was happening and, after the meeting concluded, left her office. I found her crying in a nearby garden and...well, she just looked so _fragile_ in that moment. I ended up declaring myself to her and we've been courting since." He looked at his love, who was currently blushing. "I just...couldn't understand _why_ anyone would want to hurt such a kind heart and wanted to protect it and her."

"How romantic-declarations of love _and_ you're being courted? You are very lucky, you know that Selena? You two make a good match."

Selena stared at her, flushing a little. "I suppose we do at that." She glanced at the ship, seeing someone waving and pulled out her visor, swallowing the mouthful she had just eaten as she put it on. "Excuse me a moment," she said, a window coming up. "Ray, I _know_ you're aware that you're disturbing my lunch. What's so important?"

"The task force is coming into port-figured I'd give you a heads-up. I'll let them know you two will be onboard soon."

"Just don't let Hiei push you around Ray-I'll be there soon." Came the reply as she closed the window, going back to her food and turning off the link with a voice command. "I apologize-I was not expecting that group here so soon."

"It's quite all right," Daisaku said, nodding in understanding. "When you lead you never know what will happen."

They finished their food before paying their bill, saying goodbye before heading to the ship. Zao lifted his love up and jumped onto the deck before setting her on her feet, watching as she felt herself reconnect with the ship. "Yeah, I've missed you too _Seleene_." She said, smiling before looking at the Models that had arrived, leading them into a meeting room and having everyone sit down. "What info do we have?" she asked, looking around the table. "We've been tapping into their communications," Myoukou said. "From what we've heard, Roxanne Lincoln has written off the entire crew of the ship that took you."

"I had figured as much-that sounds like her."

Suzuya looked over. "What will we do with the crew? Are you going to kill them Ma'am? It seems a waste to do so."

Chikuma looked around the table. "Why not ask them to join us-join the Fog." She put forth, the rest of those at the table staring as she went on. "They have nothing to return to right? They were tossed aside like the Fleet Admiral was-so why not give them a chance to belong. After all, the enemy of my enemy..."

Zao looked at them. "It _could_ be doable. Those men will have to realize, however, that they'll be going up against people that were once friends and may have to fire at them."

"Um...hello?" a voice called. "Fleet Admiral Chihaya?"

Selena raised her hand to hold the discussion and got up, heading outside and looking down at the dock. "Lt. Wolf." She said. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"I had a question for you-could I..." he stopped as platforms of light appeared, stepping onto one in awe before climbing up onto the deck, watching her look at him. "I'll get down to it-does the Fog take humans at all? I mean, you're half-human, but would they take someone like me?"

"Come with me Ezekiel," she said, leading the way back into the meeting room. "Have a seat-we were actually just discussing something similar to your question." She explained what he had asked after they were seated again, Chikuma giving him a friendly smile as the others debated. "I vote we ask them," Nachi said after they were done. "If this...vision of the Fleet Admiral's is to come to fruition, we will have to show we are willing to work with them ourselves."

"So you do take humans," Ezekiel said. "I owe you my freedom Fleet Admiral-I doubt anyone else would have believed me. I would be honored to stand at your side and help you complete this vision you have."

"You do realize you would be fighting against your own kind right?" Haguro reminded him. "People who you possibly know and may have been friends."

"I understand what I am getting myself into. We should talk to the others-I have a feeling they would do the same. They owe their lives to Admiral Zao-he could have killed all of us for Taggart's actions-yet he chose to only go after him."

Zao blinked, having really not thought of what his actions may have set in motion. "We already have news that your 'leader' has wrote you all off-and they can blame her almost as much as they can that bastard...you make a good argument Lieutenant." He got up, looking at the others. "Are we all in favor of asking the crew to join us?" The male Model looked around the table, seeing them nod before helping Selena to her feet. "Then the Fleet Admiral, Ray and myself will come with you Lt. Wolf."

"There's something else Admiral," Myoukou said, watching him turn. "There's a fleet heading this way-they were stopped at Hawaii for refueling."

The young woman shook her head. "We'll alert the Japanese Navy as well-I will protect those that have done nothing wrong." She left the meeting room with them following, heading for the other ship and finding them there doing cleaning, Captain Rosen meeting them. "Fleet Admiral," he said, bowing. "What can I do for you?"

"Gather your crew-I need to speak to them." Selena watched as he called everyone to the mess hall and leading them down, seeing them all look at them. "I have received word Roxanne Lincoln has signed you off-you can blame her and Taggart for that. What I would like to know if you would will be willing to join the Fog and serve under me? Know that you will most likely be fighting against people you know if you do. I don't want to force anyone into this."

The crew spoke amongst themselves, nodding to their captain who nodded back, turning to her. "We stand with you, Fleet Admiral Selena Chihaya." He said, bowing slightly. "Glad to have you with us." The young woman replied as she looked around them. "This ship will need a name however."

"I think I have it," Ezekiel Wolf said. "Bit ironic too-considering what our old ship was. This whole ordeal has been an odyssey-so why not call her the _Odyssey_. After all, the old ship was the _Iliad_."

Selena started laughing. "Greek Mythology-I get it. _Odyssey_ has a good ring to it." She smirked, extending her hand and watching as Captain Rosen took it, shaking her hand before letting go, the crew saluting her and watching her return it. "Now, I also have word that there's a fleet inbound. Our job is going to be to protect those here. I also need to alert the Japanese Navy of this-something I'm not looking forward to." She turned. "Be ready to move when called."

The young woman left with her group, yelping as Zao lifted her when they got to the deck and jumped down with her, carefully setting her on her feet. "You didn't need to do that Love," she said, blushing as she noticed who was coming toward her. "Just the people I wanted to see." She bowed. "Prime Minister, Cruz."

Ryuu looked at her. "There are rumors the U.S. Fleet is coming here," he said. "Is this true?"

"It is Sir," came the formal reply. "And I am not about to allow you all to take an attack aimed at me-we will leave to go fight them."

"There have been talks Selena," Cruz Herder said, looking over and watching the Prime Minister nod before continuing. "Japan will stand with you."

"We were told you were planning on staying neutral..." Nachi intoned. "Were we misinformed or did something change?"

"We feel these attacks are unjustified," Ryuujirou explained. "Plus, your father was _from_ here-that makes _you_ one of _us_. We protect our own against such things Selena Chihaya." He smiled, seeing her parents and the crew of the _401_ come down, Gunzou tilting his head. "I think it's time to show them just what you can do Selena-no more just letting them return to base." He saw her stare at him. "I know honey, but it needs to be done-they need to realize what will happen if this continues." The Admiral watched his daughter slump. "I'll give them a chance to abandon the ship I fire upon." She said finally. "I'll use the SGC this time-should be interesting." She looked at her friends. "We will go as a fleet-the crew of the _401_ will be on my ship however." She heard Hyuuga huff. "Don't start Aunt Hyuuga-I need you guys out there-a show of force against them."

"Would you mind if I and two others came aboard to assist Fleet Admiral?" Cruz asked, nodding to Daisaku Komaki and Maruri Hibiki, who were standing nearby, watching her smile and nod. "If that is your wish-what better way for your Fog advisor to learn than on an actual Fog _ship_ , right?" Selena turned, heading for the _Seleene_ and getting aboard, raising her out of the water so the _401_ could dock as her father came on board. "You are truly dedicated to your cause Selena," he intoned, watching her look over. "Have you given thought to what _you_ would like to do Dad?" she asked. "Maybe a mediation role between the humans and Fog?"

He chuckled at that as the fleet began to move after everyone was ready, the newly-named _Odyssey_ falling into step as several Japanese Navy ships joined them. The young girl walked out onto her deck, staring out to sea as they moved while using her visor to check a few things, hearing footsteps behind her. "You have questions Maruri?" she asked, closing the window she was looking at and turning. "I was wondering what it was like commanding this ship," Maruri said. "You seem to do it so naturally even as a half-Model."

"It's will," came the reply. "I tell the ship what to do and it does it. I'm _still_ learning actually-there's no guide book or instruction manual for this. It's a rush to be honest." Selena gestured, the guns moving with her. The naval officer stared, watching how _easily_ she and the ship worked together. "You've told others it's more...intense while in combat," she said after a while. "Can you explain that?"

The young woman glanced over, thinking. "We are the ship and the ship is us." Was the reply. "If the _Seleene_ takes damage, I, even as a half-Model, will take it as well. I have a keen mind for strategy and have learned to apply it in such cases-it's how I managed to beat Musashi when I went up against her..."

"Not to mention you had to goad her to fight." A voice said, Kongou pulling alongside and jumping to her niece's ship, looking at Maruri before continuing. "Musashi wanted this ship but it would never link with her-causing extreme jealousy when it linked with Selena. The fool was trying not to damage the ship, but after her own 'student council' turned against her and she was taunted with that knowledge by my niece, she went crazy in her attacks. She managed to get a sneak attack in during the charge time of her weapon but still lost due to Selena's strategy of _moving_ her Klein field to block the attacks."

Maruri stared at the seemingly _unassuming_ young woman next to her, who blushed. "She had to be dealt with." She said. "Her actions and _obsession_ would have doomed the Fog had it been allowed to continue." Selena looked off, deep in thought before hearing her name called, opening a window. "Yeah Ray?" she asked, watching him look at her. "I'm picking up ships Ma'am," he said formally. "It's a small fleet...I'm betting they are coming to rescue Taggart."

"He on the _Odyssey_?" she asked, watching him nod. "Radio them-it's time." She opened a channel to her fleet, telling them to move into position, Takao coming up alongside her and jumping over. "About time that one got what was coming to him." She said, the group on the ship watching as the man in question was dragged out and placed in a lifeboat, being tied into it before it was lowered. Selena gave a nod to Ray, who patched her into the radio with the inbound fleet, seeing them stop just over the horizon. "Jonathan Taggart," the young woman began, walking to the front of her ship so she could look down at him. "Do you have any last words?"

"You could have been so much more _Chihaya_ ," he spat. "You are nothing!"

"I would have been less-I know I am more than I ever would have been under your leadership." Came the cold reply, Kongou smirking at her tone. "For your transgressions..." she drew her sword, aiming it at him. "I will do to you what you sought to do to _me_!" her cannons swung around and locked on as the _Odyssey_ backed up, Zao's guns locking on as well. "Goodbye Taggart-may your death serve as a warning to those inbound." She slashed the air with her weapon, both cannons holing the boat and condemning the former captain to the waves before the ships turned, Selena sheathing her blade as she moved. "To the fleet inbound. "You have a choice-you can stay and fight, or you can leave-it is your choice." She nodded to Ray, who closed the window, fire hitting her Klein field. Takao sighed. "Idiots..." she said, jumping to her ship as Kongou gave her niece a smile before doing the same. The young woman raised her ship up partway, opening two windows. "Time to try out the Super-Graviton Cannon," she said. "How are we looking?"

Iori nodded. "All set here Selena." She said, Sou looking up. "You're clear Sel-activate sequence when you're ready."

Selena smirked, closing those windows before opening a channel to her group. "The rest of you take the lesser ships-their main one is my target." She gave a smirk as the battle was joined, her ship opening up as the massive SGC began to charge, her visor locking onto the ship. "That looks kinda like the _Odyssey_." She said, opening the radio to said ship. "Captain Rosen, were there two prototypes of that ship?"

"Not to my knowledge Ma'am," came the reply. "I think that's the _Iliad_ and it's been beefed up."

Selena swore. "Myoukou, Nachi, can either of you see anything about that ship?"

"It _is_ your old ship, Admiral." Nachi said after a few moment. "I'm picking up stronger armor and weapons. They are desperate."

The reply was a nod, her eyes glowing gold as she glanced at Maruri, knowing she was feeling the energy. "It's all right Maruri," she said, the radio crackling. "Fog ships-prepare to be sunk. Your admiral will be coming with us."

The officer shook her head. "They're idiots..." she muttered, a chuckle answering her as Selena raised her arm to her shoulder. "You are not worth my time!" she said, slashing downward. "Fire!"

The sea seemed to part, making the _Iliad_ hover in midair as several rings spun above the _Seleene_ , the cannon shooting a white beam at the same time a red one came from nearby, Zao glaring. "You do _not_ threaten to take her!" he yelled, both blasts hitting the ship and cutting it in half before it began to explode, sailors diving into the water. The shots stopped, the young woman just imagining what the sailors on-board the other ships were thinking and giving a smirk before firing a photon cannon burst above the ships as if to say 'well, what's your choice?'. It was then that a shot rang out from her right, Selena turning as a _second_ fleet came out of hiding, Ashigara glaring. "They're learning," she said before grinning, aiming her guns at them as the radio crackled to life. "Fog ships," a voice said. "We ask you hold off-we're not your enemy here."

"Hold your fire Ashigara," the young woman said grinning as she opened a channel. "Captain Croft?"

"Fleet Admiral," came the reply. "We've come to join you. The _USS Trojan_ and her sister ships choose to stand with the Fog and we renounce our ties to the U.S. and the...woman who leads it."

"Are you sure, Nelson Croft?" she asked. "There will most likely be no going back if you change your mind."

"Why do you think we brought our families?" another voice shot back. "Those who follow a dishonorable leader take some of that dishonor themselves."

"And who am I speaking to now, if I might ask?"

"Captain Kaden Osborne of the _USS Chowen_ Ma'am."

Selena chuckled before moving her ship, using it and her Klein field to protect them as the other ships fired, her eyes glowing gold. "Ashigara and Nachi," she said. "Protect them." She waited until the two ships were in position before bringing her ship around again, starting to open. "We good for another SGC shot?" she asked after opening windows to the weapons bay and engine room.

"Let them have it!" Iori said, Sou nodding as the charge sequence began, the ship splitting apart once more to reveal the massive cannon, watching the ships start to scatter while firing and she lost it. "You dishonor yourselves!" she screamed. "Attacking ships with women and children aboard and then _fleeing_?! I will not _allow_ that!" she brought her hand down in a slashing motion, firing the cannon and taking out two of the ships, preparing to run the others down as she felt a hand on her shoulder, her gold eyes glaring at Maruri, the glow fading as she breathed hard, the ship closing back up. The officer glanced over at the ship of the other admiral, nodding and watching it come over, Zao jumping across and gently taking his love. "I've never seen you lose it like that..." he said, watching her look up, the hatred she had felt bleeding out of her eyes. "Such dishonor." She spat, glaring off at the ships before she slumped in his arms, letting the tension flow out of her. They stood there for several minutes before she recovered enough to stand on her own, turning her ship back to the group that had joined her. "Follow us back to Yokosuka-I will ask the Prime Minister for assistance." She led the way back, her love commanding his ship to follow her as he stayed nearby.

(A.N.: Taggart's out of the picture and Selena's gained new ships. As for the 'Greek mythology' reference, the _Iliad_ was the story about the Trojan War while the _Odyssey_ was the story of what happened after to Odysseus and his journey to return to his home country of Ithaca. Not sure if it's just her moral code or the Admiralty Code, but Sel does _not_ tolerate the firing on of 'innocents' [aka women and children] and went into 'protect mode'.)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

They made it back to Yokosuka, Ryuujirou Kamikage staring at the fleet that returned before giving an empty city block to the crews and their families, the Models helping to get them livable. Zao looked around, finding his love gone and sighed-she had been troubled with just how _far_ she had gone in the battle and had begun to withdraw. He looked at Ray. "Have you seen her?" he asked, the other admiral looking over. "She's fine Zao," came the reply. "She's in the park with the children. Go on my friend-we've got this handled."

The Model nodded, leaving and heading to the nearby park, finding Selena sitting on a bench and watching the children play, looking up as he approached and smiling for the first time in days, even if it was a weak one. "Hello Love," she said, getting up and hugging him. "How is everything going?"

"The clean-up's almost done." Came the reply. "It's good to see your mood's improved. Have you been having fun here?"

She flushed, the children looking up from their games to watch them. "I'm better..." she said, her voice weary. "But what happened scares me...to think that-"

The young woman felt a tugging on her jacket and looked down at the young girl. "Don't be afraid," she said. "You protected us." The girl looked at the others before turning back. "You brought us to a safe place."

Selena let go and knelt down, smiling at the girl. "Thank you...for believing in me," she replied, touching her shoulder before getting back up, Zao steadying her. "Come on Sel, you need rest-I am aware you haven't been sleeping well." He looked up as the parents of the children came over, the young woman smiling weakly before allowing herself to be led back to the ship, barely feeling the Model lift her in his arms and carry her, jumping onto the _Seleene_ and taking her to her room, settling her in. He knew that she was still dealing with the feelings she had had-knowing that if Maruri hadn't stopped her, she would have destroyed all the ships for attacking those carrying the women and children, not just the ones that had fired. He removed her shoes and stockings along with her jacket, setting them aside and slipping off her visor, laying it gently on the table before covering her, sitting on a chair and lifting up a book he had found, reading. He must have dozed off and fallen into rest mode for a time because when he came to, the bed was empty and it was nighttime. Zao got up, setting his book down after marking the place and headed outside, seeing her standing in the rain barefoot and staring at the sky. He went over, using his Klein field to shield her and watching her turn to him, her hair and body soaked. "Selena," he said. "What are you doing? Come back inside-you'll get sick if you stay out here."

Selena shook her head, moving away from him and back out in the rain as he sighed, Aurora jumping down from her perch on the bridge. "She has been out here for hours," she explained. "I think she's going over the battle in her mind trying to figure out where she lost control."

The male Model exhaled before walking over and taking ahold of his love, turning her to him and once more bringing her under the protection of his field, brushing her wet hair from her face. "Sel, you are not infallible." He said, raising her chin gently. "We're not expecting you to be. Even Mental Models make mistakes." He watched her crumple before leading her inside with the other Model following. "Can you get her changed?" he asked, watching her nod before moving for the ship's library, finding the person who he was looking for sipping some whiskey while reading a book. "Finally got her in out of the rain?" Gunzou asked, looking up and seeing him nod. "About time."

"Has Selena always had issues like this when things went wrong?" Zao asked, sitting down and filling half a glass with the liquor, sipping it. "Yes," came the reply. "She wants so desperately to live up to her namesake Iona-to protect those she cares about. But the last thing she wants to do is _kill_ -I think...dealing with Taggart may have put her right on the edge and the shot at the ships tipped her over. She needs to hear the words that she didn't go too far-that she was _honorable_ in her actions. I think if we can get her to understand _that_ she will snap out of this state."

The Model nodded, draining his drink and setting the glass down before getting to his feet. "I don't like her this way-she's not herself. I'll go speak to her."

The man nodded as he left, Zao making his way to the bedroom and finding her once more tucked into bed, her aunt glaring at her from the doorway. "I mean it Selena-you are to stay there-no going outside for the rest of the night." Kongou glanced over. "I leave her in your hands Admiral." The blonde Model left the room, Selena glaring after her with her arms folded. "Apparently she thinks I'm going to get sick from being out there. Yeah, sure..."

"The fact it happened when you were 15?" came from the hall, causing her to cringe as the male Model chuckled, sitting next to her on the bed. "Um, Zao?" she asked uncertainly as he pulled her close. "Shh Sel," he said, exhaling and continuing after a moment. "You didn't go too far you know? What matters is you stopped before you got to that point." He watched her stare up at him. "Just remember-the ones that attack for no reason deserve their fate."

"You...are right Zao," the young woman replied, sighing. "I know I shouldn't be so hard on myself, but I can't...I need to be strong-at least outwardly. If I have to show weakness..."

"Then show it." he cut in, frowning at her. "You are still half-human, and that is part of your nature. Embrace what you are-do not hide it."

She lowered her gaze, thinking as he went on. "I know you want to succeed, but stop trying to do everything right the first time around unless you _have_ to."

Selena laid back against the pillows. "I want to live up to expectations Love," she said quietly. "Everyone seems..."

"No one is _expecting_ anything-you're only _thinking_ they are." Zao removed his jacket and sat down on the bed, holding her. "Be who you are and everything will come to you." He watched her doze off, brushing her hair from her face as he laid her back down. "I hope she understands..." he said.

"She does now," a voice replied, Chikuma coming in. "I know what she's going through-not feeling like you fit in...like you can't do it." She sat down, her black and pink hair hanging over her face. "How have you dealt with it?" he asked quietly, watching her look up. "Day by day and one step at a time. I'll talk to her when she wakes up-I think she and Makie have something planned for the day."

The male Model nodded, sitting down after lifting up his book and reading.

~The Next Morning~

Selena woke up, stretching before noticing Chikuma on the couch, Zao looking over. "She dozed off and I moved her over there so she could sleep." He said, watching his love get up and go shower, coming out after a bit in some clean clothing and walking to the teen, touching her shoulder and watching her silvery-grey eyes open before she sat upright. "Ma'am...I..." she began, the young woman chuckling. "One, you _can_ call me Selena-I'm not one for formality." She said. "Two, come with me-I'm not going to keep Makie waiting."

Chikuma nodded, glancing at the admiral who was still reading. "Have fun," he said, grinning as he was kissed, his love pulling on her jacket and visor before they left. They headed for the Naval Headquarters, the half-Model finally speaking. "The Admiral mentioned you have been having trouble adjusting," she said, watching her look over. "I don't like failing Chikuma," was the reply as they entered. "In many ways, you are stronger than I-you had training correct?"

"Yes. But it doesn't mean _you_ couldn't be given a crash course in what I was taught Ma...Selena." The teen blushed, realizing what she had nearly said. "Perhaps you are right Chikuma, but we'll go over that later." She nodded ahead of them, Makie running over with Haruna and Kirishima following, the former hugging her. "You ready to go Selena?" she asked, looking down for a moment. "You know I've always saw you as family right?"

The young woman smirked. "Well, in a way, Haruna and Kirishima _are_ your parents-and since they're _my_ aunts that would make us cousins." She glanced up at her aunts, watching them nod. "Selena makes an excellent point," the blonde Model said. "We _have_ cared for you as our own all these years." The brown-haired one merely smiled as they headed out, one of the young officers having been assigned to take them where they wished to go. They rode along towards the outskirts of the city, stopping at an old mansion and getting out. "The Osakabe Mansion," the young man said, looking at the remnants of the Army's tanks. He looked up at those with him. "Jiro Ishido Ma'am." He said, noticing the rank one of them held and saluting. The Fleet Admiral gave a bemused smirk, gesturing with one hand. "At ease Jiro," she said. "And no need to be so formal with me." She saw he was about to protest. "I'm asking you not to, so you don't have to worry about regs."

He blinked. "V-very well then." He said nervously, the group following Makie into the compound. Selena looked around, staring at the remnants of the armament that had been left behind. "So much destruction..."

"They wanted to kill her so we couldn't have her." Haruna explained, watching her niece kneel down, examining one unit curiously before her head snapped up, scanning the area and watching several men in armor appearing as she got up, bringing up her personal Klein field and protecting her family, fleetmate and the young man. "Who are you to come after us?" she said, her voice ringing with the authority she held, watching one officer approach. "So the child has returned," he said. "We have our orders-take them."

"You will not harm my cousin." Came the reply as she stepped forward, her field being replaced by her aunts'. "And you know that Prime Minister Kamikage would not be pleased if we fought."

"And who are you?" came the sneered reply, the men watching her eyes begin to glow gold behind her visor. "I am Selena Iona Chihaya," she intoned. "Fleet Admiral of the Fog." She drew her katana, the blade growing jagged at her direction. "Now, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

The wind picked up, her hair billowing behind her as the members of the Army stared at her, their commanding officer coming forward and facing her, watching her appraise him coldly. "And you are?"

He removed his helmet. "Yozo Ichihara Ma'am." Came the reply. "You're Gunzou's daughter, aren't you?"

As she went to answer she saw one of the men start firing in her direction, knocking the shots away as she flew across the yard, slicing the weapon in half but leaving the soldier alive. "Do not attack me again," she said simply, watching him fall on his rear end with wide eyes before looking at his commander. "I am indeed Admiral Gunzou Chihaya's daughter. Tell me, are you here to try and take me in for the US?"

"From what I've heard to do so is a death sentence." Came the sardonic reply. "And for Fog, you show remarkable restraint."

"What of Makie? You know I will not allow her to be taken or harmed-nor will either of my aunts. On that, we will not be moved."

Yozo gestured for his men to stand down. "Well, since as far as we can tell she has never given anything up, I'd say the operation which we were sent to here is a success. Plus, _most_ of us know better than to go against you." He glared at the man getting off the ground. "Why did you not..."

"There was no need." The young woman explained, sheathing her katana before continuing. "However, he should be glad that Admiral Zao was not here-he is...quite protective of me." She looked at the one who had just stood. "Soldier, I leave you with your life and your honor."

"I underestimated you Ma'am," he said, bowing his head. "Whomever taught you to wield that blade was highly skilled."

"That would be me," a voice said, everyone watching Zao himself come into the area, looking at his superior. "I picked up that Klein fields were activated here Selena and came to investigate." He smirked. "I saw what you did to deal with the attack-well done-you've been practicing, haven't you?"

She bowed before drawing it once more, stepping back in-between the two groups, flicking the blade in a beckoning motion. The male Model eyed her before drawing his weapon, the blade shifting to a wavy pattern as hers shifted again, one foot digging into the ground to brace herself before she launched. He grinned, doing the same as the groups moved up against the house to give them room, the sound of metal ringing as the katanas clashed against one another. Haruna watched calmly, dropping her field and setting out the food she brought, Makie giggling. "They're talented, aren't they?"

"They are indeed," Yozo said, coming over and sitting nearby, noticing the look of warning he got from Kirishima. "Swordplay is a nearly dead art." His eyes followed as they both leapt into the air, noticing Selena was unusually focused. "That's just how she is Commander Ichihara," the blonde-haired Model said, noticing his gaze. "As for their weapons, they're composed of nanomaterials, so they can change according to the will and direction of their wielder." She sipped from the cup she was holding, Chikuma cheering the fighters on, watching them land and seeing her friend was struggling a little. "Selena, let what you want to do flow from you!" she called, watching her launch into the air again, Zao staring before bringing his blade up to block, his love coming down and sending him flying as she broke through his block, his blade sticking into the ground as she slowly stood up, weaving a little from the impact. The male Model got to his feet, staring at her. "I wasn't expecting that attack." He said. "And from the looks of it, neither were you." He watched her sheathe her blade, reaching out and steadying her after grabbing his weapon. "You just came out of nowhere...there's really no defending from that kind of thing."

Selena shook head, trying to clear it. "I just...reacted-when Chikuma said what she did it's like I _knew_ what I had to do." She held her head. "I'm not used to running on instinct like..." they looked up, Jiro waving to them from the vehicle while holding a radio mic in his other hand, speaking into it. "Ma'am, he said as she approached with the others. "The Prime Minister wishes to see you."

Zao frowned. "If he is angry over her stopping the attack..." he began, the young man shaking his head. "It's not that Sir-if anything he's _pleased_ she is showing restraint. I will take you to where he is currently."

The male Model nodded, watching the others come over and get in as he did the same, Makie staring at her former home before turning to the others. "Home is where you guys are now," she said, Selena hugging her as the vehicle headed back down the hill. The young woman watched the scenery pass by them, the whole of the bay spread out below as they headed down the hill. "Peaceful here," she said, smiling faintly as Kirishima snorted. "Yeah, when you're not being attacked or knocked out." She shot at her, her niece giving her a glare that softened and she chuckled. "Let's not bring that up please-Zao doesn't need to be reminded of what happened before." She looked over at him, feeling him grip her hand gently. "Thank you Love," he said quietly, causing her to blush. They reached headquarters after about 10 minutes, Jiro pulling up and getting out before opening the back door, watching them get out. He saluted, smiling at them as it was returned before the group went inside, leaving the young man to lean on his car, smirking. 'She's so different,' he thought.

Selena led the way, knocking on the door and hearing a voice tell her to come in before opening it and stepping in, the Prime Minister looking up. "Come and sit Selena," he said, watching her sit down in the chair after walking over, folding his hands and setting them on the desk. "I've already heard about what happened at the Osakabe Mansion and you're not in any trouble Selena-nor is that the reason I asked you to come here." There was smirk as she looked at him. "I merely wished to ask what you are doing for the holidays-you know you're welcome to stay here."

The young woman smiled faintly, shaking her head. "I was planning on heading back to Havana in Cuba," came the reply, looking at the others before turning back. "Those that fight alongside us are welcome to come along-or they can stay here if they wish-as long as it is all right with you, Prime Minister."

"They are welcome here as long as they wish." He said, smiling at her. "When will you be heading out?"

"In a couple days-I need to find out who is all going among the humans."

"There is no need Ma'am," a voice said, Nelson Croft coming in. "Myself and Kaden Osborne will be joining you-the crews will remain here."

The young woman looked at him, smiling. "You will bring your families," came the reply. "That is non-negotiable. I have plenty of room on board and insist."

"I wish you safe journey Selena." Ryuujirou intoned. "Be safe."

The group headed out, Selena, thinking before putting out a request for something should a member of the fleet find it and smirking to herself. 'Something's calling me to Havana,' she thought. 'Not sure what yet, but I'm sure it will reveal itself in due time."

(A.N.: I will recommend you read the companion fic ' _A Very Foggy Christmas_ ' just so you are aware of what is going on-the next chapter will be making some references. Anyways, Sel's starting to find her voice as Fleet Admiral, even though it's not something she's used to nor likes doing. I honestly would be surprised if the Japanese Government was still looking for Makie after all these years. Sel's not that tall (she's probably 5-foot even) but everyone is forced to look up to her when she gets protective...or angry. I think I'm starting to see the endgame now, so that's going to be helpful-if I have a point to work towards, it helps and that's what I have now)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

(A.N.: To find out what happened during the holidays, see the companion fic _A Very Foggy Christmas_ )

The group headed back toward Japan, having gone through the strait and was halfway to Hawaii when Shizuka called out, Selena jumping to her bridge and going inside before looking at the sonar. "Quite a few ships this morning," she said, eyeing them.

"They're running a search grid Sel," came the reply. "Meaning they're looking for the Solarus Fleet." The woman examined the screen. "Looks like they're running north right where we need to go-your thoughts?"

"Let's swing south a bit. "The young woman said, pulling up several windows to let the others know before closing them and heading below, finding Nelson Croft reading to his daughters and son, his wife working on something. "Selena," he said, looking up from the book as she smiled. "Is everything all right?"

Selena looked at the children for a moment before speaking. "Just taking a small detour back to Japan is all Nelson." Came the good-natured reply, watching him tilt his head before getting up, marking the place in the book. "I'll be right back everyone, ok?" he watched them nod before following his fleet admiral out into the hall, looking at her. "You're trying not to scare them, aren't you?" he asked, watching her nod. "It's the U.S. Fleet-they're running a search pattern." They looked up as Kaden Osborne came out, listening to what she had to say before popping into his room and saying something, his daughter coming out, looking up at the young woman curiously and watched her kneel down with a gentle smile on her face. "Hi, my name's Ayala Osborne-what's yours?" She asked, reaching out and touching the blue in her hair. Selena chuckled. "My name's Selena Chihaya," came the reply. "I work with your father." She watched the little girl play with her hair. "So pretty-never seen hair like it." she took her hand. "Can I braid it-please?" Kaden chuckled, watching the fleet admiral allow herself to be led into the room before heading for the bridge. "I got this Nelson-you finish up with your kids.

Selena sat still, smiling faintly as Ayala brushed out the trailing ends of her hair that framed her face before beginning to braid them. "So you're the 'admiral' my dad spoke of?" she asked, frowning at the small nod. "Sounds hard."

The young woman removed her visor, looking at her. "It can be," was the reply "But I'm trying to make people play nice with each other that don't want to-that's going to be hard no matter what."

The little girl finished her braiding, tying them with white ribbons before staring at the visor her new friend was holding. "What's that thing for? You can't see well?"

"It allows me to see what's going on with the ship and communicate to the others in the fleet."

"You mean those ladies that I've seen with you? They're very strange."

"I guess to humans we can be kind of strange." A voice said, Hiei coming in and watching her hide behind her fleet admiral. "Ayala," Selena said. "Hiei isn't going to hurt you-I promise."

Ayala peeked out at her before coming over, eyeing her curiously before reaching for the Model's hand, smiling brightly as hers was grasped onto gently. Hiei knelt down, studying her. "I apologize-I am...unused to being around young human children-even being around Selena is an experience." She glanced up. "You are not like other half-Models Ma'am-I cannot pinpoint the reason for it."

As the young woman went to reply, the ship shook with impact, Selena slipping on her visor and pulling up a screen. "Shizuka, what's going on?" she asked, Shizuka looking at her. "They were expecting us to go south-another small group was waiting. Solarus Fleet's waiting for orders."

"Form up on the _Seleene_ -I'll be right up." She closed the window, looking at Ayala who was now clinging to the two of them. "Don't get hurt ok?" she asked as she was lifted up, Selena smiling. "I promise-I need you to stay with Captain Croft and his family all right? Later I'll take you up on the bridge."

The reply was a nod as the two of them dropped her with the captain before hurrying topside, staring at the ships coming in. "Damn..." she spat. Hiei steadying her as another shot rocked the ship, watching her friend aim her cannons and start returning fire. "Hiei, get your ship firing-we have to keep them from surrounding us! Coordinate with your council-I'm heading for my bridge."

"Right Ma'am," came the reply as both jumped in different directions, the Model to her ship and the young woman to her bridge, going inside. Kaden looked at her. "She's with Nelson my friend," was the explanation as she looked at the screens, hearing Ray tuning his old radio before hearing the fleet chatting. "They think they can sink me..." she shook her head before aiming up the lead ship, smirking as she took note of who was near her. "Zao, Aurora, what would you say to a triple strike?" she asked after opening a window, watching her fiancée grin at her. "I like your way of thinking Love," he replied as she opened another window. "Hey Aunt Kongou, why don't you give your SGC a workout on the smaller group?"

Kongou returned her smirk, her ship turning along with those of the Council. "Hiei and her group will back you up-the rest of the Trio, along with Izumo, Suzuya and Chikuma have our backs. Let's show them what the Solarus Fleet can do-if they decide to flee, let them. Takao, you, Hyuuga, Haruna and Kirishima keep them occupied."

A third window popped up, Hyuuga looking at her. "Can we take out the ones sneaking in behind us?" she asked, watching her niece swear before waving her hand. "Have fun," was the reply as she closed the windows, Fog ships opening up and beginning to charge. Several of the ships fled, the lead ships from each of the groups deciding to stay as the radio rang with yelling about 'dishonorable fools'. Selena opened a channel to them, telling them to think of the men on their ships and those that were waiting back home for them. "This fight really isn't yours," she explained calmly. "Why should you do the dirty work for someone who can't take change?" she watched two of the ships break off, the final one yelling at her to shut up and sink before yelling at his own men to get back to their posts, the fleet opposing him watching them flee what was to come. The young woman stepped outside, jumping down and raising her right hand, the bracer on it visible and shining in the sun as she stood there aid waited for the men to clear the fire zone before lowering her hand in a slashing motion. "Fire!" she yelled, the three SGC cannons firing at the same time and combining into a beam of red, pink and white energy that _lifted_ the ship in question and disintegrated it instantly. Hyuuga came alongside as they closed up. "I've never seen Super-Graviton Cannon fire _combine_ like that..." she breathed, watching her niece shrug before heading down below after sending the word to continue on to Japan, removing her visor and slipping it into its pocket as she reached the room and looked in, Ayala getting up from where she had been sitting and hugging her. "You're safe." She said, the other nodding as knelt down, the other three children coming over and hugging her as well. "I keep my friends safe," came the reply as she looked at them. "Never fear."

She got up after the kids let go and headed out, hearing Ayala following her as she headed up, standing on the deck as Kongou jumped over to the ship, eyeing her. "I see you have your _own_ tagalong," she said. "That brings back memories." She looked at the young girl. "And what is your name young one?"

"I'm Ayala Osborne," came the reply. "What's your name?"

"My name is Kongou-Selena here is my niece." She chuckled at the look on said niece's face. "She reminds me a great deal of Maya with her personality."

"Who's Maya?" came the innocent question, the Model kneeling down. "Someone I knew and trusted years ago-she was a friend of sorts."

Selena watched them, knowing what her aunt _wasn't_ saying-that Maya had been created to keep an eye on Kongou and that finding out that information had caused the Model to go berserk. "Kongou, I have tea in the kitchen-I'll get three cups made up along with some sweet treats I know Kirishima left for me."

"A tea party?" Ayala asked, taking Kongou's hand and pulling her with. "Let's go Miss Kongou!" The Model gave a half-scowl in the direction of the laughter she heard ahead of them, but smiled at the young girl. 'She's like Maya,' she thought. 'But she reminds me of Selena too at that age-I remember the 'tea parties' we used to have.' She was lost in her thoughts as they reached a small dining area, Selena fixing up the cups and putting some sugar and a bit of milk into one of them, a plate of treats nearby as they came and sat down. The three of them chatted for several hours before the young woman carried Ayala back to her room, Kaden looking up at them as his daughter was laid down and tucked in. "Thank you Ma'am," he said. "It's been hard since her mother died-happy days are far and few."

"Who takes care of her when you're at sea?" came the question.

"She usually stays with Mrs. Croft-our families are quite close." He watched Selena smooth her hair, glancing at him. "She's welcome on my ship if you wish Kaden-my cousin Makie would love her as a playmate. Ayala wants to be like you, doesn't she?"

The man chuckled quietly. "Too much," he said, watching her give him a strange look. "What is it Selena?"

"My dad said the same thing about me when I was young. Rest well Kaden."

The young woman left, heading up onto her deck. She was out there for a few hours before hearing footsteps behind her. "You should be in bed Ayala," she said without turning around, Ayala taking her hand gently. "You're sad, aren't you Selena?" came the question. "Why? They attacked us first right?"

There was movement nearby, Zao walking over and watching the girl hide. "She doesn't like to hurt people if she can help it," he explained, Selena chuckling as she turned, feeling her clinging. "Ayala, this is my fiancée Zao-he's going to be my husband once everything is all settled."

Ayala peeked out at him before stepping out in her dark robe and slippers, bowing slightly. "I'm Ayala Osborne sir," she said formally, watching him chuckle. "So you are the one Kongou was telling me about. It is very nice to meet you Ayala."

The young woman chuckled as she was let go after her aunt was mentioned, her jacket hanging nearby as she leaned on the railing, thinking back to what happened in Havana. 'Was Aunt Iona really there?' she thought, frowning into the darkness as she heard Zao send Ayala back to bed before coming to her side. "You said you _saw_ Iona right?" he asked, correctly guessing the direction of her thoughts as she looked up, allowing the memory to unfold once more in her mind before answering. "I could have sworn she was there-everything she told me...it's so clear." She looked down. "I remember her touch when she took my hand in hers."

Zao looked at her, raising her chin with one hand and resting his forehead on hers. "She came to you when you needed answers Love," he said, scooping her up and carrying her inside to her room. "You need rest now." He chuckled at her pout as he set her down before leaving her to change, going into the closet to change while she did the same, carefully removing the bracer and rubbing her arm gently after slipping on her nightgown. Selena removed her hair from its braid before pulling it back, leaving the two thin braids Ayala had done and smiling faintly as she climbed into bed, the Model joining her on the other side of the large bed and drawing her close, kissing her softly. "I am truly lucky," he murmured, watching her glance back at him before snuggling against his body, closing her eyes.

The return trip to Japan went smoothly after the attack, Maki overjoyed to have a friend to play with even though she was older. Selena stepped off the ship as soon as it was in port, Jiro meeting them. "Selena," he said. "The Prime Minister..."

"I need to speak with him anyways Jiro-it's fine." She smiled at him as he led the way. "We heard about the attack," he intoned. "Is everyone..."

"Everyone's fine my friend," came the reply as they entered Headquarters, going into the Prime Minister's office. Ryuujirou raised his head, a look of relief on his face. "You're all right..." he said, watching the young woman give him a strange look. "What? The last time you were brought in..."

She raised her hand, stopping him. "Let's _not_ remind everyone of that," she replied. "Please?"

"Very well then. We have several ships that wish to fight alongside-is this going to be an issue?"

Zao raised an eyebrow. "They're willing to fight _alongside_ Fog ships?" he asked, confusion evident on his face as Selena looked at him, setting one hand on his arm. "They did in the past with my Aunt Iona, my love." She explained. "I don't find it all _that_ surprising they would do so again. Roxanne's madness threatens everyone-Fog _and_ those she thinks are enemies."

The male Model nodded. "We would be honored to accept your offer, Prime Minister." He said formally, bowing his head before gently taking his love's hand, Ryuu noticing something. "I have to ask," he said. "Did something happen between in Havana? Selena seems unusually calm."

"Only that they're no longer courting," a voice replied. Yagami coming in and leaning against the back of a chair while smirking. "Zao popped the question-about time if you ask me." The Model grinned as the young woman whipped her head around, her gaze promising pain. "Selena, you can stop with the glares-you don't scare me...that much."

Zao shook his head. "What my fleetmate is so _crudely_ trying to say Ryuujirou," he said snidely, grinning at the look on the other's face. "Is that Selena is my fiancée now. I meant what I said to that bastard; Selena is mine and I'm not letting go."

"If you two are going to do this, take it outside." Selena snapped, looking between both of them. "It's rude to destroy an ally's office you know."

The Prime Minister blinked, staring at the young woman's words-she was acting like an actual admiral would but she didn't seem to be fully aware of it. "Selena?" he asked, watching her turn to him and seeing her shake herself. "Sorry Ryuu," she said sheepishly. "Still getting used to things."

"Congratulations are in order nonetheless," came the reply. "And thank you for keeping my office intact. Now, from what we have heard, there is a testing of a new ship in 3 months' time-the President will most likely be there."

"You're thinking my daughter should show her up?" a voice said, Gunzou coming in with Takao. "I'll admit, the idea has merit."

"Hey-don't I get a say in this?" Selena said, no real anger in her voice. "I just know I'm going to have to sink her-that's going to go over _so_ well."

"Better than you think," Cruz Herder replied as he came in. "Look how much discord you've sown in the Navy's ranks with your actions. Who's been showing more mercy; you or her? All she's done is go after people who don't do as she thinks things should be done. The Fleet that is loyal is much smaller than she believes Selena."

"I guess then it's time to call in some of the other factions of the Fog-there's the American Fleet, then you got the Russian and the German Fleets..." she fell silent, Zao watching her. "There are several sub-fleets within the Fog-named for their location." He explained. "It is rare when they come and fight together-I know Lady Lex most likely sees what's going on as a huge distraction, so it shouldn't be too hard to get her help. For the Russian Fleet, I believe the flagship is the _Dmitrii Donskoi_ -it's been a fair amount of time since I last spoke to him. The Germans are led by the _Eugen_ as far as I am aware."

"Then we need to meet," Selena intoned, thinking. "But not here in Yokosuka. Maybe we could use the old base my dad told me about at Iwo Jima."

"It's a solid idea Selena," Ryuu said. "I'll let you go do what you need."

"Thank you, Prime Minister." Came the reply as they got up and left, falling into discussion.

(A.N.: Planning time! Plus we get a look at what Selena does during the time when she's steaming-pretty easy to get bored if you don't find something to do. She cares for the members of Solarus Fleet as well as their families-she _will_ protect them from their enemies.)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

3 weeks later, Selena found herself at Iwo Jima, walking along the black sand beach and watching Makie and Ayala playing in the water along with Kirishima and Haruna. The young woman smiled before turning her gaze to the horizon, seeing movement and jumped into a tree, staring out as she opened a window. "Aunt Hyuuga," she said. "I have ships on the horizon. Do we know who they are?"

"You're going to want to come back in Sel," came the reply. "Bring the others."

Selena closed the window, jumping down and calling out to the others before heading inside. 30 minutes later she stood waiting as the ships pulled up to the dock. First down was a blonde-haired Model with blue eyes, her dark dress fluttering in the breeze as she eyed the young woman in front of her, raising an eyebrow. "You are...not what I expected," she said, getting a glare. "Sorry to disappoint," was the shot-back reply, a deep chuckle coming from the next ship as a male Model wearing a fur-trimmed coat jumped down, taking Selena's hand and kissing it gently. "Be at peace Lady Lex," he said, his accent noticeable. "I believe our Fleet Admiral is perfect ze way she is. Keep in mind what she's been through."

The young woman blushed, Zao coming up and standing behind her, eyeing the other Model. "Hello Dmitrii," he said in a slightly strained voice, resting his hands on his fiancée's shoulders. "I hope you aren't planning on causing any trouble while you're here."

"Zao...good to see you again." Came the reply as he noticed the pair's actions. "And I take it she is, how you say 'off-limits'? A pity."

The male Model sputtered as Takao came out, tapping her foot when she saw what was going on. "You always go too far too fast, Dmitrii." A male voice said, the last Model jumping down and brushing off his white coat, bowing. "An honor, Lady Admiral." He said. "I am Eugen."

Selena bowed her head. "Welcome to all of you," she said finally, turning and smirking at her mother as she passed. "Come-we have much to talk about."

She led the way into what they had made into the meeting room, a large map lit up with the locations of the US Fleet. She sat down among those of her fleet, Lex blinking at the humans sitting at the table. "These part of your group?" she asked, seeing the nod. "These are Captains Jared Rosen, Nelson Croft and Kaden Osborne-they represent the humans of Solarus Fleet. The woman here is Maruri Hibiki-the Japanese Fleet of Fog consultant. Lastly we have Herder Cruz, who is here representing the Japanese government."

"And what does ze Japanese have to do with zis meeting?" Dmitrii scoffed. "Zis is Fog business."

"The Fog isn't the only one being targeted." Cruz said. "That crazy woman lumps _anyone_ who isn't on her side as the enemy. And you know what they say-'the enemy of my enemy is my friend', am I correct? We fight alongside the Fog to stop a threat-and Captains Rosen, Croft and Osborne, along with the captains that serve under the latter have sworn themselves to the Fog. Roxanne Lincoln? She fears Selena and what she is trying to do...and most of the US Fleet? What's left has bought into that fear-we'll probably have more ships joining us in the battle."

"Sowing discord among the enemy..." Eugen mused, rubbing his chin.

"In a way," Kaden replied. "She was right, however-that woman's actions are deplorable. She will do _anything_ to hold onto power."

"This is...refreshing to be honest." Lex said, smiling at them. "I was worried I would be bored. You've assembled quite the fleet Selena. Then again, with who your parents are, I should not be surprised."

"This was all my daughter's doing, Lady Lex," Gunzou admitted, grinning at his daughter. "From the beginning she's been looking out not just for the humans, but for the Fog as well."

"We're all aware of Musashi's... _obsession_ with what is now the _Seleene_." Eugen said. "What I do not understand, however, is how you managed to beat her young one-could you explain?"

"Teamwork...and luck." Came the reply as she blushed. "I know how most Fog ships get when they are...flustered-they go all out. I merely moved my Klein field to where her shots were going to hit-more efficient than just having it constantly protecting, but if you're not paying attention...you can get damaged."

"Strategy..." Dmitrii said, eyeing her. "Did you truly have to bait her to fight?"

Hiei looked over. "My 'council' and I were discussing the battle and weren't very...nice about what we were saying about our then-leader. Musashi was trying to take Sel out without damaging the ship and when she clued her in to what we were saying, Musashi just _lost_ it."

"It was amazing when Selena opened up her ship and fired her Solar Arc Cannon," Ashigara said gleefully. "These massive anchors came out to hold her in place and, even though she had been injured in the leg due to her ship being shot, she _still_ got back up and stood her ground-at least until she had finished the battle. Ray there," she gestured to the man in question. "He caught her as she fell and passed out, then Taggart tried to take her and _he_ lost it-telling him off. Hiei intervened and told him that if it was up to _us_ , he wouldn't be leaving alive."

"Musashi always was too big for her pants, I believe is the term." Lex said, shaking her head ruefully. "And you were right in what you thought Selena-her wasteful actions and obsession _would_ have doomed us." She looked around the table. "Look where we stand now-we are strong with you leading us." She smirked, looking at her. "You are not how many would think the Fleet Admiral would be-I do apologize if I insulted you earlier."

The reply was a nod as they continued discussing for several hours before taking a break. Selena was standing outside, staring at an old monument and using her visor to pull up info, shaking her head. "So much destruction," she murmured, hearing movement behind her, Eugen stopping and looking at her in surprise. "I'm usually pretty quiet," he said, watching her chuckle and turn back, her bracer glistening in the sun. He thought back to what Takao said before he headed toward her.

~Flashback~

"My daughter is very...in tune with her surroundings, Eugen" The Model said, watching him. "She's been hurt in the past-you might see the bracer that she wears to hide the only remaining scar from when that bastard had her. She's still a bit self-conscious about it and easily angers over what happened."

"Is it true Zao is courting her?" he asked, Takao shaking her head. "Not exactly-she's his fiancée now-he proposed over Christmas."

"Thank you Takao-I do not wish to anger her if possible."

~End Flashback~

He watched Selena turn to look at the monument again. "All the more reason to stop this now correct?" he asked, watching her glance at him. "I'm more than likely going to have to kill her Eugen-the last time I took out someone that harmed me...it didn't turn out well." She looked out at the sea. "I want the fighting to stop-this path is so destructive and that woman cares _nothing_ for the lives that are lost as long as the endgame _she_ wants is achieved. That's not fair to those who will die."

She looked up as she saw Zao stride towards them, smiling at them. "You may want to be careful when you return," he said, smirking slightly. "Bit of an argument going on."

"Zao, what did you do?" the young woman asked suspiciously and seeing her love grin sheepishly. "I merely mentioned that Kongou may have found the one she wants to spend her life with and Dmitrii went after her. Last I saw, Ray was reading him the riot act."

Selena pulled up a screen, glad Hyuuga let her tap into the place as she watched what was going on. Kongou was glaring at the Russian Model, giving him her 'try-me-and-die' glare, but blinked as a screen popped up with her niece on it. "As...entertaining as this is," she said, smirking. "Can we _not_ pick fights with allies?" the young woman raised an eyebrow as the glare was leveled at her, returning it with an 'I-am-not-amused' look. "You're too old to be baiting others Aunt Kongou." She added, the Model in question sputtering as she pointed at the screen. "And just who do you think you are, Selena Iona Chihaya?" she spat, Ray facepalming. "She's setting you up Kon," he muttered, Selena folding her arms. "I _think_ I'm your Fleet Admiral," she replied in an even tone, losing it and laughing when her aunt went into rant mode, Dmitrii staring. "Vell, zat changed fast." He said, looking at the figure on the screen. "You've done zis before, haven't you Selena?"

"I dabble," came the reply. "Now you are going to play nice or I may just have to start sinking ships-I don't want to do that." She closed the screen, Eugen blinking at her. "I had forgotten about Kongou's legendary temper." He said.

Zao set his hands on Selena's shoulders. "Sel's a spitfire all her own."

The other male Model looked at the pair, seeing how well they fit together. "I think that woman is in for a rude awakening," he replied. "Between the two of you she stands no chance."

The young woman blushed as they headed back in, finding everyone waiting near the beach and relaxing there. Lex looked up. "You don't mind if we talk here?" she asked, watching her raise an eyebrow. "Let me guess, my Second is chasing Dmitrii." She shook her head before dropping into a chair and hanging her jacket over the back as Takao came over. "Shall we wait until they tire?" she asked, Hyuuga smirking as a turret came out of the sand and aimed at the pair, causing them to turn and see their Fleet Admiral bearing down on them after getting back up. "Oh crap," Ray said, gulping as Dmitrii stood frozen by the glare. Selena grabbed them both, knocking their heads together. "When I say 'enough', I mean it." She said in a dead-calm voice, Gunzou shivering at the icy tone before glancing at Kongou, who was smirking. "You know, it frightens me how much she can sound like you," he said, the Model looking down at him and raising an eyebrow. "Gunzou, if you had _any_ idea how much that Model has annoyed me, you'd be enjoying this too." Came the reply as Selena went into rant mode, Zao coming over after 10 minutes and setting his hands on her shoulders to soothe her. "Love, I think that's enough." He said, watching her breathe heavily. "They need to stop acting like children," came the reply. "It's time to resume planning."

She turned and went back inside after grabbing her jacket, her bracer catching the sun. Ray shook his head, rubbing the area where he collided with the Model. "Let's let Kongou choose what she wishes to do." He said with a groan. "I don't want to go through that again."

"Is ze Fleet Admiral always zat...scary?" Dmitrii asked as they got up and headed in. "I know she's been through a lot, but still..."

"She and Kongou are very close." Came the reply. "Plus our fighting is getting on her nerves-having to constantly defend herself...she hates it. Heck, she probably wonders if she's even going to survive after the final battle."

"Zao will make sure of zat." The male Model chuckled. "He will not allow her to leave his side due to ze actions of the US. He will protect her-as will we all."

The young man fingered the small box in his pocket, thinking. Once everyone was back at the table Selena got up and explained her idea, falling silent when done.

"So you're saying to _surround_ the area the ship is on then you go one on one with the ship that woman's on?" Lex said, raising an eyebrow. "They're never going to go for that and you know it."

"This woman is as arrogant and full of herself just like Musashi was." Came the reply. "She thinks she'll win and that's going to blind her. Plus, _if_ any of her people try something you guys get to take them out."

"Why give her the dignity Love?" Zao asked, looking at her. "She's chased you-her actions caused Taggart to do what he did. She doesn't _deserve_ the honor of a fair fight. It's time we stepped up, go in, and then you just take her out with the SAC."

The young woman looked at him, lowering her gaze. "I have always tried to fight fair...to try and _save_ what lives I could."

"How about a compromise Ms. Selena?" Hikari piped up, watching her look over. "Give her the choice-either way you get to take her out."

Selena smirked dangerously after thinking for a few minutes. "Fair enough." She looked at the others. "Gather the Fog. It is time we went to war."

(A.N.: I can see the end in sight! I've reached over 100 pages in the main file-wasn't expecting it to be this long! Anyways Ray's not sure if he wants to declare even though he does kinda see Kongou as his and Dmitrii doesn't get that. As for Selena, she's just musing on the destructiveness of wars while looking at the memorial.)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

It had been five weeks since that time and the fleet that was currently heading across the waves was quite large-more than 30 ships following the _Seleene_. Now Selena sat in front of her bridge, her legs dangling over the edge, data rings surrounding her along with several screens as Chikuma sat next to her, teaching her what she knew. The half-Model was proud of how fast her 'student' had been learning what she had to teach her. "The data rings give a lot more info at once, don't they?" the young woman asked, watching her friend nod. "I can understand how the screens are easier for you-plus when you're communicating with the human ships they work better than the rings."

Selena rubbed her eyes behind the visor she wore, thinking as she looked down at the main deck, Ayala coming out and speaking with Hiei, who pointed up before lifting the girl and jumping to where they were, the little girl staring at the data rings that rotated around her friend. "They're pretty." She said. "But what are they for?"

The young woman chuckled, gently taking her hand and pointing out different things about the ship, explaining as simply as she could. "This one tells me about the engines, this one is weapons, and this one here," she reached up and touched it, allowing her Klein field become fully visible so she could see it. "Chikuma has been teaching me how to do this-it's more information than just using the screens that I usually use."

"I'd love to serve on a ship like this," came the reply. "Daddy would never let me though-not old enough."

Chikuma smirked at her. "I don't know," she said. "You've been helping out a lot lately-don't think we haven't seen you delivering the food people ask for. I'd say you're a member of this fleet already."

A screen popped up, Kaden looking at her. "They're right," he said, looking down. "If you want work with Selena, I have no issues-but remember, you need to listen to her."

"Yes Daddy!" came the gleeful reply as she looked up, her friend's hands glowing as she began to create something, willing the nanomaterials into an armband and fastening it to Ayala's right arm, smiling as she saluted and returned it, Hiei touching her shoulder and smiling. "Welcome to the Fog Ayala Osborne," she said formally, the little girl hugging all three of them. "I won't let you down Ms. Selena." She said, watching her smile before she looked up, spotting 3 ships on the horizon as Nachi appeared on a screen. "Looks like members of the US Fleet," she said. "Only they're not flying their flag."

"You'd be surprised how many people agreed with what Nelson had to say." Kaden said. "Get me a lock on those ships and I'll be able to tell you if they're friend or foe-he and I kept meticulous records."

The Model consulted her data for a moment. "The _Racine_ , _Saipan_ , and _Tortuga_. Ringing any bells?"

"Yeah-I'll try radioing them. We set up a channel to use for this kind of thing."

The screen closed as Selena got up, stretching and looking at the large fleet to either side of her, pulling up another screen with the layout of the fleet and everyone's positions, sending out a command for everyone to slow down as Hiei and Chikuma jumped back to their ships. Ayala looking up. "What's going on?" she asked, watching her friend look at her. "It's possible more have come to join us." Came the reply as she headed inside, Ray listening to the radio chatter. "They're nervous," he said. "They actually _fear_ you, Sel."

"Why would anyone fear her?" the young girl asked. "She's not scary at all."

"People fear what they don't understand Ayala." He explained. "When we first ended up on the _Aurora_ , I was scared myself. Then I began to see the Fog the way Sel did. Even she was afraid of Musashi at first-everyone is afraid at some point in their lives."

A screen came up in front of them, Kaden looking at them. "Ma'am, Seth Mason of the _Racine,_ Duncan Oliver of the _Saipan_ and Able Martin of the _Tortuga_ wish to speak to you-they are coming up on us now. Your orders?"

The young woman nodded. "Have them come alongside the _Seleene_ -we'll meet on my ship." She opened a channel to her fleet. "Everyone, all stop-we may have more joining us."

"Amazing how you can inspire such actions among them Selena," Eugen replied, chuckling. "Quite impressive."

She closed the window and channel before heading into the kitchen, brewing some tea as Ayala got a plate of treats together, the two coming up to the meeting room and setting everything down, the young girl getting the cups out as Selena went outside, seeing the ships come alongside and creating several bridges, watching the members of her fleet come across as the three new captains came aboard, waiting at the top step and looking at her. "Permission to come aboard, Fleet Admiral?" one asked, watching her chuckle. "Granted-and welcome aboard." She said, watching them walk over to her and follow her into the meeting room, the others waiting as she sat down. "Have a seat," came the offer as she took the cup she was offered. "Thank you Ayala," she added, smiling as she sipped her tea, swallowing. "So you wish to join our fleet?"

Seth Mason ran his hand over his red ponytail, shifting nervously. "We do Ma'am," he said finally, looking up at her and watching her remove her visor, gently setting it on the table before regarding him with clear blue eyes, capturing all three with her gaze. "You do realize that joining us...they most likely will not take you back, correct?"

Duncan Oliver's blue eyes found hers. "We are aware Ma'am." Came the reply. "Our families are safe across the border in Canada-we made preparations before leaving-we know the risks."

Able Martin shook his head, his greying hair echoing the movement. "Ms. Selena, I've been a sailor for a long time-fought in more than my share of battles. What that... _female_ has caused-I can no longer be a part of it. I would be honored to stand with you and your Solarus Fleet."

The young woman looked at the rest of her fleet, watching them nod, Yagami looking at the three of them. "Welcome to the Fog gentlemen."

"I have to ask," the oldest of the three of them said. "What of the ship with the deep blue lines? We saw it when we left the others-the fog around it allowed us to get here. We'd like to thank the Model for helping us."

Takao frowned. "The only ships with blue markings are myself and the _I-401_. There's no ship with deep blue markings that we know of. What was the sigil?"

"Two crescent moons back to back."

Selena looked at the shock the other Models were showing. "What is it?" she asked. "You all know something-so tell me. Who is this ship?"

"A legend," Kongou said after a moment. "Most of us aren't even sure it exists. There have been rumors of another large ship with that marking, but she's never been seen before." She looked at the men. "Are you absolutely _sure_ of the sigil?"

"We are Miss." Duncan replied. "The ship just appeared in the fog and stayed there until we were clear before disappearing."

The young woman got up, putting on her visor. "You can go back to your ships," she said distractedly before moving off, deep in thought. She jumped to the top of her bridge, seeing the captains return to their ships and the group head off again before doing a search for the sigil, sitting down and reading. Kongou found her laying on her back staring at the info. "How can we not have a name on her?" she asked in a murmur, the Model realizing she was also in the Concept Comm and sat next to, allowing herself to go inside and finding her in a field of flowers, staring at the sky. "Have you thought to try calling to her?" she asked, watching her niece look up. "I don't know her name," came the reply. "I want to do it properly." As she said the words, the sky went dark, the pair spotting a shadow, a sliver of moon hovering in the sky and allowing them to see a deep blue dress with silvery crescent markings. "You were already calling me." A lilting voice said, deep blue eyes glowing faintly."

Selena got up, staring as the Model looked her over. "You wear the white of leadership...with a touch of gold. You defeated Musashi?"

"I did, but I didn't do it alone-my family and friends helped me make sure I was running at peak efficiency."

"I see..." she walked over, her pale skin shimmering in the light as she set one hand over the young woman's chest, listening before lowering it. "I will be in touch," she said before turning and disappearing, the sky going back to normal.

The pair left the Comm, looking at each other. "That was different..." Kongou said, watching her niece close her screens, slowly getting to her feet. "She was pale as the moon," came the reply, Selena touching her chest. "What was she searching for here? All that's there is my heart."

The Model looked at her. "I don't know my dear-we'll just have to figure it out."

(Bit of a filler. Hoping I get the next chapter up on time but I might not get it up on the normal date-battles are HARD. Also, who's the mysterious Model? All will be revealed.)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Three weeks had passed since then, Selena standing on the deck of her ship as she saw the ridge of land that was San Diego. "Home..." she said sadly, shaking her head as Zao came up, standing behind her and holding her against him for a moment, lending her his strength. "The fleet's formed up on you-we're ready at your signal."

"Any chatter?" She looked up at him as he nodded. "Ray's getting a lot-they're talking about the launch-it's going to be in a little bit."

"Maiden voyage will be her last." Came the reply as she pulled free, leaning on the railing. "Feels like years since I've been back-only been about...six months."

"You've changed in half a year," a voice said, Gunzou walking over to them and looking at his daughter as she turned to him and he reached up, gently removing her visor and looking into her eyes. "But I still see my little girl when I look at you." He touched the braids that dangled on either side of her face. "Ayala's work," she explained. "Thinks I should look my best for what I have to face." She raised her hand, the cannons raising as she fired off a volley, turning to Makie and the young girl. "You two get where it's safe." She walked over and hugged them both, looking at them both before glancing up, seeing the fog start to roll in and feeling Ayala cling to her. "It's all right Ayala," she said as she began to hear a siren echoing, seeing the sea gates begin to open and the fleet begin to come out and lining up, a large ship behind them. "Go now," she ordered, hearing them move as Zao jumped to his ship, forming up on her left with her mother on the right. It took the other fleet 30 minutes to reach them, Selena gesturing to Ray to patch her through as she put her visor back on. "United States Fleet," she said. "This is the _FFS Selene_. I challenge your... _leader_ -" her voice was deliberately snide. "To a one-on-one battle. Know that if you refuse, Roxanne Lincoln, the death of everyone here will be on _your_ head. As to the members of your 'fleet'-this is not your..." she broke off as the first shot was fired from the large ship. "You will pay for what you have done Selena Thompson." She heard the woman say. "Destroy the rest of them, but bring her to me alive if possible."

Those words were met with one of the ships exploding, Zao glaring at the fleet with red eyes as his fiancée cut the transmission, sending out the call to attack. "Disable the others," she said as she fired at the lead ship. "Roxanne's _mine_!"

Meanwhile, Takao was yelling insults at the ships she was firing at for daring to harm her daughter, Hiei watching curiously. "That's how people act when they have a family?" she mused, Kaden coming up on a screen. "It is Hiei," he said. "We fight to protect those closest to us."

The Model moved, using her Klein field to shield his ship from incoming fire, her council forming up with them as she shot the captain a smirk that he returned, the group laying down fire at the ships. Selena was circling slightly, bringing all of her proton cannons to bear and firing, seeing it was doing less damage than normal. "They beefed up her armor," she mused, hearing crackling and looking up, seeing Kirishima's surface-to-surface shock system come and nail the ship in front of her. "She's gonna be a tough one to crack Sel!" she called to her niece, watching her proton cannons fold back and charge up before beams of whitish-gold light streaked at the other ship. "Every death in this stupid war is on her head!" the young woman called back. "Time to make her pay!"

The ship in front of her fired its own volley, a nearly point-blank shot making her hair blow back as the smoke hid her from view. Zao screamed her name, seeing a shimmer as it began to clear. There stood Selena, her eyes glowing gold behind her visor as a similar glow was seen on her chest in the shape of her sigil. "Takao-what's going on?" he called, the other Model looking over at him. "I have no idea Zao!" she called back, staring at her daughter as there was an explosion nearby, a ship with deep blue markings ramming into one of the US Fleet ships that was taking aim. "Her core, Heavy Cruiser Takao," the Model standing on the bow said. "It's fully online."

"What is this nonsense?!" they heard Roxanne scream in fury. "She has no core-she's a human _traitor_!"

"No," came the reply, Selena raising her head as the Fog sigil appeared on her forehead. "You never knew Roxanne. I am the embodiment of _both_ -human _and_ Fog. I was born this way." She glared across. "I am the Fleet Admiral of the Fog, Selena Iona Chihaya. I did not start this fight- _you_ did when you tried to have Jonathan Taggart take me after I defeated Musashi. _You_ put a price on my head due to your _fear_ of peace between mankind and the Fog. The _cause_ of the reason we are all here this day is the person _you_ see when you look in the mirror!"

Zao stared at his fiancée-shocked at the power she was putting off as her energy touched all of them, her ship raising as she smirked at the stunned woman. "Tell me Roxanne-do you want to see what I can _really_ do?" She extended her right hand, the marking on the bracer actually _glowing_ as well from the energy as she fired a volley of missiles and photon cannon blasts, denting the armor. "You don't really _know_ anything Roxanne-least of all _me_!"

Kaden stared from his bridge. "Hiei?" he asked. "What's going on with her?"

"I'd almost say this is the Admiralty Code," came the reply, her voice full of wonder. "The energy she's putting out-I've never felt anything like it. Yamato never did this...neither did Musashi. The only one I remember doing something like this was...Iona-and even _then_ it's not the same."

Roxanne smirked. "You will be taken alive-your abilities will be most useful." She said, Aurora laughing. "You old fool!" she shouted. "Musashi had the same idea and look what happened to her-you walk the same path and don't even _realize_ it!"

The battle lasted most of the day, Selena finally opening up to reveal a golden glow within, switching her Klein field to controlled mode. "Enjoy your last five minutes of life, Roxanne Lincoln." She intoned, blocking the shots as the other ship tried to blast through, getting knocked sideways by a hit but managing to stay on her feet. "Is that all you have? Even _Musashi_ did better than YOU!"

The reply was a scream as a massive volley was fired, the young woman blocking the shots for as long as she could as she watched the timer, seeing it finally hit zero as an electrical charge hit the other ship, knocking the engines offline, anchors firing from her own and digging into the seabed. "Solar Arc Cannon online." She said, raising her right arm to her shoulder. "Good-bye Roxanne."

Selena dropped her arm in a slashing motion, noticing a flash of movement on the other ship as she fired, watching it disintegrate. As the blast faded, a shot from nearby sent her flying. Zao screamed her name for the second time that day, jumping to her and glaring at the ship in question, his own beginning to open up as he lifted her into his arms. "Stop Zao..." came her voice. "Don't...condemn them for that."

He looked down at her, his ship closing as he removed her visor, seeing her eyes had stopped glowing but looked dull. "Selena?" he asked, touching her cheek as the Model from the unknown ship came over, kneeling down and touching her chest. "Her core is weakened from the strain." She said, watching the young woman close her eyes, one of the ships from the US Fleet advancing toward them, Anthony Martine stepping out as Kongou came forward. "Captain Martine," she said, watching him smirk. "Admiral Martine now, Lady Kongou." He replied before turning. "All ships stand down on the Fog-that's an order." He looked back. "So it was your _niece_ that took us down..." he chuckled wryly. "We were right-she did make a damn good officer." The man watched as Selena was carefully lifted up by her fiancée and taken inside, Ray coming out onto the deck as the ship closed. "Admiral Martine," he said respectfully, Martine looking at him. "Admiral Parker," he replied, nodding. "Is this where we're asked to surrender?"

"That was _never_ Selena's plan Anthony," the younger man said. "She wishes for peace-for mankind and the Fog to work _together_. Roxanne Lincoln fought that and look what happened. So the question is 'are you going to continue that fight'?"

Anthony Martine looked at the men who had come out onto the decks of the ship, one of them trembling. "Sir," he said, straightening up. "I know I screwed up and shouldn't have fired-I tried to stop it, but..."

"She has already decided not to condemn you-be glad of that." Came the reply as the older man raised his head. "All US ships are to stand down from hostilities against the Fog as of this date and time-unless fired upon."

Ray looked at those around him, seeing the nods before looking back. "And all Fog ships will cease hostilities against the US as of this date and time unless fired upon. I hope something doesn't happen to start the fighting again."

"There will be those that will take advantage of the fact of peace. I have to ask-is there anything we can do for your Fleet Admiral? I would like to speak with her if possible..."  
"It wouldn't be safe at this time," The young man cut in. "Zao is not going to allow that right now and he is insanely protective of his fiancée-it'll be worse because she's injured."

In the infirmary, Zao hovered over his mate, gently wiping the soot and smoke from her skin so Hyuuga could check her, the other Model tending to her as gently as possible, having to move her clothing to get at where she was hit. The pair looked up from their work as Ayala came in, seeing her friend laying on the bed and blinking back tears. "You're hurt..." she said, taking her friend's hand gently and running her fingers over the bandage. "Are you going to be all right?"

Selena reached up with her free hand, trying to remove her visor and smiling as her fiancée did it for her before looking at the girl, smiling weakly. "I'll be fine and back on my feet in no time," she said, her voice wavering a little as she rested her head against the pillow. "I used way too much energy out there," she looked at both Models. "And before you two start asking how I did all that, I actually have no idea-it just felt like something...unlocked within me-like anything was possible."

"The true power of the Admiralty Code," a voice said, the Model from the other ship coming in. "I am called Luna, and my ship is the _Lunaris_." She looked at her. "There are different cores for full models, but for part-Models they are called 'heart-cores'."

Those in the room considered the words spoken, Hyuuga blinking. "The glow with your sigil Selena..." she said, watching her niece blink at her. "Only cores glow like that-your _heart_ is your core." She flicked her gaze to Luna, who nodded. "That is correct." She confirmed. "It is extremely rare for a heart-core to go into that state however-the fact that the Fleet Admiral is still even semi-conscious shows how much strength she truly has." She turned to gaze at Zao. "And you, Admiral, are truly her mate in power-no other Model comes close."

"Then again," another voice said, Chikuma coming in and looking at them. "She wasn't ever told something was impossible." She looked at her friend. "They're offering us a berth if we wish it-Ray wanted to run it by you first before saying yes or no and wasn't sure if you were awake."

Selena pulled up a window, Ray looking back at her and holding up a finger to someone off-screen. "Your orders Ma'am?" he asked, smirking at her glare. "First, don't _ever_ call me that again." She snarled. "Second, take us into the old place-Kongou knows where it is. Third, find out if my old home is still standing-we can stay there if it is. And Fourth, find out what the crews from the human ships wish to do in regards to their families." She noticed his hand in his pocket. "Oh and Admiral? Get it done, if you catch my meaning?" the young woman gave a wide smirk as he stared at her in shock before nodding, the screen closing. "That boy needs to get it together." Zao said, kissing his love's forehead as she drifted into sleep.

~Several Days Later~

Selena awoke in her own bed, stretching a little before spotting not only Ray and Kongou, but Hiei and Kaden, Ayala grinning as she sat near the bed. The young woman sat up, looking at them. "What...can I do for you all?" she asked, giving a knowing smirk as her Second came forward. "Fleet Admiral," he said formally, noticing her wince and giving a look of apology before raising the blonde Model's hand, showing the ring. "So, you have spoken the words?" she mused, watching him nod. "I have-and she has accepted my declaration Selena, but we would like your approval on this."

Selena chuckled, getting up slowly. "May what you have chosen bring you happiness Ray and Kongou." She said formally, her aunt pulling her into a hug. "Thank you Selena..." she intoned, tears falling as their eyes met. "I'm _thrilled_ for you Aunt Kongou." Came the reply as she turned to the other couple. Kaden looking at her. "I wish to declare myself to Hiei," he said, smiling at the Model in question. "Do you have an issue with this?"

Selena let go of Kongou, walking over and taking each of their hands before carefully bringing them together. "If that is your wish Kaden-and may that choice bring you happiness." She watched Ayala, who grinned as the words were spoken and accepted before hopping off the chair and running over, Hiei lifting her up and hugging her. "I am not going to attempt to replace what you lost," she said. "But I'll be there for you."

The young woman watched the groups leave before grabbing her clothing and going to shower, removing the bandages and sighing as the hot water hit her skin, washing herself. 'Hiei understands what it means now...' she thought. 'To want to protect another-to _love_ them.' She shook her head, washing her hair and rinsing off before climbing out and drying her skin, pulling her hair back in a braid after rubbing it with the towel. She pulled on her clothes and shoes, slipping her jacket on before leaving the bathroom, heading outside and staring down the hill at the port. "The others will be looking for me," she muttered. "They never miss a chance to play dress-up with me and since it will be my wedding dress..."

Selena sighed, hearing movement and looking around, Zao smirking at her from against a tree. "I am sure whatever they choose you will look lovely." He intoned, walking over to her and pulling her close. "I don't think I've seen Kongou that happy."

"She deserves it." came the reply as she leaned against him, feeling happy. "Thing is, I'd rather get married in Yokosuka instead of here-something about the flower petals that that blow in the wind just seems...more romantic to me."

"Whatever you wish love," he said, leaning down and kissing her as there were voices and they looked up, several cadets having come up the hill and looking at the pair. "Selena Thompson?" one said. "Or is it Chihaya now? Why would you keep such a thing secret?"

The young woman sighed, stepping away from her mate and looking at them. "Ashton Wesley," she said, chuckling. "I wanted to be seen as my own person-not as an admiral's daughter." She tilted her head. "It's good to see you nonetheless-Kongou and the others got to you guys all right?"

"We're here aren't we?" Ashton smirked, hugging her but quickly letting go, looking nervous. "They showed up just after the Aurora departed...Kongou was _not_ happy...and that Hyuuga? No offence Sel but she's _scary_."

"We were glad to get off her." A female cadet said, shuddering. "She was polite and all, but was pretty angry you were already gone."

"That's just how she is Hayley," came the reply as she looked at Zao. "Forgive me-Zao, this is Ashton Wesley, Hayley Brennar and Tom Nigal-I served with them on the _Iliad_." She smiled. "Ashton, Hayley and Tom? This is Zao, my fiancée."

The Model nodded to them, giving them a crisp salute and watching them return it, smiling gently as he lowered his hand, setting both of them on his love's shoulders. Tom eyed the pair curiously. "Good to see Selena found the one for her-I can't _begin_ to tell you how many times she was..." he shut up fast at the glare she shot him as she stormed over. "Tom, are you _trying_ to get people killed?!" she snarled, Zao raising an eyebrow. "Love, I won't go after them for what they did before you were mine," he watched her look over. "However, if they try it again..." He watched the young man gulp as the young woman stalked back over, eyes flaring gold for a moment. "Zao...no massacres."

The three cadets watched the two avidly. "You two make a lovely pair. "Hayley said. "Selena truly is a lucky woman to have found you Zao."

The group chatted for a bit before the three cadets left, Selena shaking her head. "I really don't have anything in common with them anymore," she said sadly. "I've changed too much to really remain here." She glanced up at him. "Home is where you are Zao."

The model chuckled as they headed toward their ships. "We will be together-just as the _Zao_ and _Seleene_ are always together."

(A.N.: Sorry this took so long-my muse would NOT co-operate and I've been overly tired for some reason, which doesn't help matters. So we find out _who_ our mysterious Model is. She's not a 'twin' in any way of Selena, nor is the _Lunaris_ a twin of the _Seleene_. Luna's more of one that just roams the seas for her own enjoyment, though there is more to her. I figured Sel meeting some of her old fleetmates would be a good counterpoint and help underline that she will be leaving the place she grew up-she no longer fits in there and she's fine with that. Next chapter will be the epilogue and there will be jumps in time along with flashbacks-I _definitely_ want to show her having her fittings for her wedding dress-I can _see_ the hilarity that is going to ensue!)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

They stayed in the US for two weeks, Selena meeting with her old fleetmates as well as the new president, a seemingly unassuming man that she could see had great talent. She looked at him and told him to be true to what he believed, having heard he never condoned what had been done. "Not everyone is going to approve of what you do, James Conley," she told him. "Fear, however, is not the way-Roxanne tried that and look what happened."

James had offered her and her fleet a place there, not at all surprised when she shook her head. "You are correct," he replied. "Your place is out there." He had looked at her fully then, chuckling. "You know-your actions _really_ set her off. She just couldn't understand _why_ you didn't finish the ships off. You weren't acting as she wanted you to do."

The young woman shook her head, brushing her hair back with one hand, her other one holding her visor that she now tucked into its pocket. "It had the effect I was hoping for-that's for sure. I never saw a reason to destroy every ship in my way. The only time I destroyed ships were when innocents were threatened...and those two ships when I first took command-that was unintentional."

"Where will you head from here?"

"Yokosuka will be the end point for now, but we'll probably stop at one of the Fog bases-I am...getting married and my family wants to have something special done up." She shook her head, Zao smiling at her. "You're not the only one that has to deal with it love." He intoned. "Your father has plans for _my_ outfit as well. At least I can tease Ray and Kaden though-they're going through the same thing."

Thomas chuckled as the pair stood, shaking hands with them as they left the naval base, heading for their ships and climbing aboard, finding Anthony Martine waiting with Ray, the pair saluting her. "Fleet Admiral," the older of the pair said formally, watching her return the salute before holding out her hand to him and he took it. "They were wrong about you Selena," he went on, letting go. "Your place was _never_ with us. Hopefully the next time we cross paths it will be under better circumstances."

Selena looked at him. "I would like that Anthony," she said, smiling gently. "Fair winds and following seas to you and the fleet." She gestured, steps of light appearing and she watched him walk down before they disappeared as she looked to her fleet. "We ready to head out?" she called, several screens popping up. "We have the families of the _Racine_ , _Saipan_ , and _Tortuga_ loaded up," Aurora said. "All ships are accounted for."

"The way looks clear Selena," Izumo said, she and Suzuya sailing close together as the fleet began to move out, navigating out of the bay and through the sea gate. The young woman moved to the back of her ship, watching the land disappear from view, feeling hands on her shoulders as her father joined her, looking back as well. "Do you regret leaving?" he asked softly, watching her look up at him before turning back, shaking her head. "No Dad," she said as they walked forward, looking out at the waves. They heard movement behind them, Ayala coming up to them and smiling as she hugged her friend, looking at Gunzou, who chuckled gently, Luna coming up on her and jumping to her ship, looking at them. "So this is Hiei's new daughter," she said curiously, watching the little girl look up at her, tilting her head. "My name's Ayala miss," she said, feeling slightly unsure of this Model as Selena raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you're still traveling with us Luna-the way I hear it you've always roamed the seas alone."

"I've merely been waiting for the one worthy of following." Came the reply. "You have shown yourself of that-unlike Musashi."

"She seemed to be universally disliked-they followed out of fear." She shook her head, spotting Makie and sending Ayala to go play with her, the Model looking at her father. "You raised her to be strong Gunzou Chihaya," she said. "But not so strong as that she wouldn't accept help."

"It was a learning experience for all involved." He replied. "Kongou shaped her the most. Once Sel knew where her ship was...well, if we couldn't find her in the house we knew we'd find her with her aunt."

"Why do you stay with her? You could have settled down back in San Diego."

"That's not my place anymore-where Selena goes, the _401_ and her crew will follow. I was away from my daughter for almost a month-never again."

The young woman smiled, her gaze going far away as she leaned against the railing, staring out. Luna watched her. "What does she think about I wonder," she mused, Gunzou looking at her. "With Selena? Where to go from here. She'll probably be more of a hands-on Fleet Admiral, but I think she'll be glad for the peace that will hopefully come now that she won't have to keep looking over her shoulder."

"You know I _can_ hear you right?" Selena called, turning to them before raising her face to the sun, exhaling. "I'm just happy I survived."

~Timeskip~

A month later, Selena stood in a room getting ready, her aunts helping with the wedding kimono they had made and remembering the fitting on Samoa.

~Flashback~

"A wedding _kimono_?" she asked, staring at them, Takao chuckling. "It's tradition in our family," came the explanation. "I wore one, and so did your grandmother."

"Yet Aunt Kongou and Hiei get a dress."

"I'm actually not sure what I want for my gown Selena," Kongou said. "A dress would be nice but a kimono...that might be interesting. Your mother looked so lovely in hers on her wedding day." She watched the other Model blush furiously as a photo was taken out, the young woman staring at it in awe. "You look like you're glowing in this..." she looked up. "What colors were you thinking-my usual ones?"

"White with gold edging, yes." Her mother smiled, knowing the fitting was going to drive her nuts. "Zao will be wearing black with red. Since your father wasn't a Model, we just went black with blue to match the _401_ -it simplified things."

They got to work, taking the better part of a week to get everything to look right-even adding a drape that went over her shoulders and hung down the front with her sigil. Selena became flustered with the fitting but managed to keep her mouth quiet, shooting glares at Hyuuga who was getting far too much enjoyment out of her discomfort. She was glad when they took a break, removing the outfit and getting changed before fleeing the room in the headquarters for the fresh air. She went and grabbed a bite to eat before walking through a nearby park, coming upon Lex sitting on a bench, looking up from her book as she approached. "Finally managed to escape the madness for a while?" she asked, watching the young woman sit down next to her and sigh. "Never should have agreed to the kimono," she muttered, looking up at the sky and taking a bite of the soft pretzel she was eating, the Model looking at it curiously. Selena smirked, breaking off a bit for her to try as she relaxed. "It is...different to say the least," came the analysis, getting a chuckle. "I just needed something to tide me over until dinner." Was the reply. "We've been in there every day."

"They want to make sure you look perfect Selena."

The young woman glanced over. "I hear Dmitrii has been trying to charm you as well as some of the others in Solarus Fleet. Is he _always_ like that?"

Lex looked at her, shaking her head. "As long as I've known him. You scare him my dear-he does not want to risk your temper-especially right now." She smirked. "I do hope the Prime Minister in Japan does not have an issue with Fog Models basically flooding his city-there are many that may come to witness your wedding."

"Ryuujirou Kamikage is pretty neutral about them-I will give him warning on that fact however. Thank you for letting me know. As for where I'll be staying..." she exhaled. "Probably either be docked here or Havana-the human ships are welcome to follow if they wish. Kaden will come for sure since his wife has her ship and his daughter serves on mine."

"Speaking of daughters, have you and Zao thought of starting your own family?"

Selena turned crimson, staring at the Model in shock and trying to speak, causing her to laugh. "I'll take that as a 'no' then."

The young woman finally found her voice. " _Really_ Lady Lex!" she said, a male's voice coming from behind them. "I would love to have a daughter or two." Zao said as he walked over, gently kissing his fiancée who smiled at him. "I would as well, though I have a bit of a request as to our first daughter." She looked up at him. "I want to name her after my aunt."

He nodded, helping her up. "I have no issues with that. So do you want to start trying now, or..." he laughed as she swatted him. "We'll chat later Lady Lex," she Selena called as she was led away, looking up at her love. "The others looking for me I take it?"

"That...and I needed a break from my _own_ fitting. I think you'll like what your father and the others came up with."

The pair strolled through the park for the better part of an hour before reaching Headquarters, Hyuuga meeting them and promptly dragging her niece off for the final fitting. The young woman stared at her reflection in the mirrors, blinking as they fussed with her hair and finally deciding on several hair sticks with tiny versions of her sigil hanging from the tips on either side with matching earrings along with a small drop crown bearing the Mark of the Fog. "Of course you'll have gold eyeshadow and lipstick on at the wedding, but there's no need to use that now." Takao said, touching the rose quartz pendant gently and centering it for the best effect. "I look like a princess..." Selena breathed, looking at her mother and aunts in the reflection as tears welled up. "This is..."

"It's perfect," Kongou finished for her, watching her go and change before they started on her _own_ outfit. 'Takao was right all those years ago,' she thought. 'The one for Selena _wasn't_ human-she was always meant for something grander.'

~End Flashback~

Selena looked at her reflection one last time, smiling. The inner kimono was slightly lower cut than normal, the outer a swirl of white and shimmering gold silk with a matching obi, the drape over her shoulders deeper in color. Even her shoes echoed the color, being white with gold-colored threads creating a pattern. She lifted up the bouquet of lilies chosen to match her gown, her father stepping in wearing his old kimono, the blue of it matching the tips of her hair that had been pulled back by the sticks, Hyuuga checking her makeup one last time before she was led out. Gunzou walked proudly down the carpet that had been unrolled in the park they were in, the chairs on either side filled by Models and the members of her fleet before looking at his daughter, seeing she was gazing downward. "Look up and see." He whispered, the young woman raising her head and staring at her mate. He wore a black kimono with red edging, a collar with flared areas over the shoulders with the ends hanging over the front over it with his sigil on them. Zao held out his hand to her as they reached him, her father setting her hand in his and stepping back, moving to Takao's side. The Model stared at the vision in front of him, barely paying any attention to the priest and only turning to him when she gave his hand a squeeze, smiling sheepishly at the old man. "I know these words are mostly redundant for you Admiral," he said in a pleasantly croaking voice. "But I must ask: do you take Selena as your own, to take care and hold her, for as long as you shall live?"

"I shall honor her all of our lives." He replied, smiling as the same question was repeated to his love. "I shall honor Zao all of our lives." She replied, the priest pouring two small bowls of sake and watching them take them, each drinking from the one the other held before he spoke. "Then what I have joined, let no one, human _or_ Model, pull asunder! You may kiss the bride."

There was chuckling from those seated at the man's words, Zao leaning down and kissing his wife deeply before they moved aside, watching Kongou and Ray come up and be married, followed by Hiei and Kaden, everyone cheering after it was all said and done. The reception was lavish-plenty of food and drink for everyone as Selena met with other Models she hadn't before she was dragged off by Hyuuga for wedding photos, Lex chuckling at the action. She did as she was asked, several group shots taken as well not just of her, but of Kongou and Ray as well as Hiei, Kaden and Ayala. Finally the male Model had enough and lifted up his wife before disappearing back to the ships, Gunzou laughing. "Looks like _someone's_ eager," he quipped, seeing his daughter glare over her mate's shoulder as her Second gently took his wife's hand, smiling at her. "I think it will be safer for me on _your_ ship this evening, my love." He said, the blonde-haired Model eyeing him before staring after her niece. "I think you are right," came the reply as she smirked. "It will not be safe for you there...I still remember how Takao was with Gunzou after _their_ wedding."

"Stuff it Kongou," Takao huffed. "I don't want to hit one of the brides on her own wedding day."

"You Klein-fielded the entire _house_ that night." Kongou let go of Ray and sprinted off as the other Model chased her. "It's not like you won't do the same _yourself_ this evening!" came the reply, Hiei shaking her head and glancing at her mate and daughter before looking at Nelson Croft. "Could you mind watching over her this evening?" she asked gently, seeing the young girl nod in understanding as the captain grinned. "Of course Hiei," he said, smiling at them. "It would be my pleasure."

Everyone looked up as a red and white Klein field went up over where the _Seleene_ was docked, Ryuu staring at it. "Excuse me while I go warn everyone to stay away for a while." He said before moving off, Haruna shaking her head. "Zao is not going to be coming out any time soon." She said. "We might as well settle in for about a week."

~Timeskip~

It was closer to two weeks before the group finally headed out, Selena thanking the Prime Minister for taking in the families for a time before she boarded her ship, waving as they headed out towards Samoa, waiting until they were underway before gathering up a rolling tray of bottled water and goodies before making the rounds with Ayala, having taken the families of the captains on board her ship and getting to know them. She looked at the young girl, who was wearing a comfortable uniform that was nice but not overly fancy, Hyuuga having made it up in her spare time for her. Right now they were making sure the families were comfortable, the young woman fielding questions about the ship happily and thinking to the day when she'd have her own little one. As soon as they finished up she went on deck and jumped to the top of her bridge, looking out at the sea. 'I did it Aunt Iona,' she thought, remembering that night in Havana. 'And I know you came to me when I needed you-I was so overwhelmed that night.' Selena sighed as she sat down, turning and staring at the ships following her. 'Peace...we can finally live without having to watch over our shoulders.'

She laid back on the warm metal and relaxed, the sound of feet landing and a shadow extending over her about an hour later causing her to open her eyes and look up, Aurora grinning at her as she sat next to her. "You were right, you know," she said, the young woman raising an eyebrow and she elaborated. "You're not some...experiment. Half-Models aren't usually seen outside Fog holdings and picking up one on a _human_ ship? It made no sense to us."

"How did you first become aware of me?"

"Musashi felt something...shift, for lack of a better word." Came the reply. "And that whatever it _was_...it was strong and powerful...and felt of the Fog. As for myself? I went looking for an anomaly and ended up finding friends."

"You learned to look past what you knew Aurora. It's how we learn, and why everything happened the way they did." There was a sigh. "Roxanne wouldn't look past what happened the last time the Fog was seen and used what happened then to make everyone fear anything or anyone _remotely_ connected to you. What she didn't get is that small actions can become bigger ones-the restraint I showed made the captains think. They were most likely told they would all be destroyed, when that didn't happened it caused them to question what that... _woman_ told them. I didn't really do anything or influence them in any way-they did it all themselves."

"I have news for you-a new building has gone up for the humans-from how I hear it most will stay docked to help protect the place and only go out if needed."

Selena nodded. "That's fine-they need some stability and time with family. The way I hear it, Kaden might give his ship to his First Mate and take a berth with Hiei. I think it's safe to guess the reason there."

The pair laughed, the Model looking at her. "There's a good chance Hiei and Kongou may be carrying-we should be able to tell for sure in a couple of weeks." She looked at her friend. "How have you been feeling?"

"As far as I know, I'm fine. I'll go have a check-up in about a month and then I'll know if I'm carrying as well."

~Timeskip~

A month and a half later, the three of them went to the doctor, the female Model confirming quickly that Kongou and Hiei were both carrying before turning to check on Selena, running a few tests. She waited nervously, her aunt and friend working to keep her calm. Finally the doctor came in, smiling warmly. "The three of you need to go shopping for baby clothes," she said, the young woman staring as she was hugged, the Model continuing. "I'd like to see you in about a month to check Fleet Admiral, then we'll go three months after that."

"Thank you, Dr. Maru." Came the reply as they left, hitting the stores before Selena managed to get away, hurrying inside the headquarters and finding Zao in the garden planting a new rose bush, watching him look up as she walked over. "What did Dr. Awa Maru have to say?" he asked, wiping off his hands and getting to his feet, watching her give him a radiant smile. "You're going to make a great father," she said, chuckling as he looked down at her belly before pulling her into a hug, kissing her deeply. "You make me so happy." He replied, smiling down at her as he took her arm. "Come, let's go celebrate this night."

The pair left the garden and headed inside, the male Model dropping her off so she could change before doing the same, chuckling to himself. As he stepped out, he was met by Gunzou, who raised an eyebrow. "So I'm to be a grandfather?" he asked, watching the other nod. "Yes...Selena is carrying-we're heading out to celebrate the news." He raised an eyebrow. "How have you settled in as Head of Human/Fog Relations?"

"It's not too difficult-there have been a few issues where ships requested help, but other than that, I'm happy with what I do."

They looked up as Selena came out in a white dress with a gold wrap, blushing a little as she smiled at her father, hugging him. "I have a feeling our little one is going to do the same thing with Kongou that I did..." she said, spotting the Model in question and grinning at her before Zao took her arm and they left. The pair had a good time, dining out before walking along the beach in the moonlight, finding a bench and sitting down. "Selena?" he asked. "Do you ever miss your old life?"

The young woman looked at him. "Depends on what you mean. If you mean the sights in San Diego, maybe a little. But the people? It's as I said-I've changed too much-I don't...fit in there. The whole time we were there, not once did it feel right. I may have been _raised_ there, but it's not my home anymore. Home..." she chuckled. "Home's right where you are. This is _where_ I belong and I wouldn't change one thing of how I got to this point."

He chuckled, resting one hand on her belly and watching her set hers on top of his. "I can't wait to see what the little one links to."

Selena shot him a glare. "The baby is not 'linking' to anything Zao," she said. "At least not right away-I want him or her to have a normal childhood-well, as normal a childhood as can be here." She looked up, seeing a shooting star and making a wish, tears falling. "Your aunt would be proud of you," she heard her love say as she was lifted up and he headed for the Headquarters, kissing her forehead gently.

~Timeskip~

Selena settled in well as the months passed, her mate having forced her into dry dock a month before when he saw her having a little trouble getting around. Which led her to now-her water having broke and she was laying on a birthing table, wincing from a contraction. Kongou sat next to her bed as Ray and Dr. Maru came in, checking her over. "You're doing fine Selena." The doctor said as she muttered. Several hours later the room was packed, her family and friends wanting to see the new arrival, her mother touching the tuft of white hair before she was passed around. The young woman tried to relax, hearing a huff and looking over, laughing weakly. "I called that, didn't I?" she asked facetiously, seeing her daughter grabbing onto one of her aunt's bangs, teal eyes staring at her. "Please release me little one." The Model said, chuckling as she was released before handing her back to her mother. "So, what's her name?" Yagami asked, smiling at the baby. Selena looked at her mate and her father, seeing them nod. "Her name will be Iona," came the reply. "Iona Saori Chihaya."

There was a rumble from the harbor, Zao looking out before helping his wife up so she could see. "Ok...where'd that submarine come from?" She asked, Awa Maru looking over her shoulder. "That's the _S-100_ Fleet Admiral..." she breathed. "And I think it's responding to her." She nodded at the baby before they saw the sub disappear back into the water. "Looks like she's content to wait," Chikuma said, helping her friend back over to the bed, her mate tucking her back in as everyone let them be. "Seems our family will always be tied in some way to the sea," the male Model mused, tucking their daughter into the basket next to the bed and sitting down, smiling at his family.

~Epilogue-Twelve Years Later~

Iona grew up with Kongou's daughter Nicole (named after the woman who was like a mother to Ray) and Hiei's daughter Akina (named by her sister Ayala), the other two linking to the subs _S-101_ and _S-102_ respectively, which would begin the newest chapter in the Fog and a new fleet-the Shinigami Fleet, whose duty it was to protect the Fleet Admiral-but it would be a while before that was implemented. For now, Selena was content to watch her daughter play, knowing one day she would come into her own destiny just as her mother did when she left San Diego on her first trip away from home, many years ago.

(A.N.: After 120 pages, 7 months and 60,168 words [not counting author notes], we're all wrapped up. This was a fun story. Anyways, I wanted to give shoutouts to Saphira123456 and SBB-67Montana over on deviantART for staying glued to the story, as well as their reviews-they were much needed fuel and sometimes entertainment [I also would like to thank Montana for doing up drawings of the _Seleene_ , _Zao_ , and _Izumo_ ]. I would also like to thank my co-writer for all their help [couldn't have done it without you my friend!]. Lastly, I would like to thank all of _you_ for sticking with me until the end. As for the thought of a sequel covering the new fleet? It's possible-I will have to think on that-might be fun. Until next time everyone!)


End file.
